The Simple Tale of Marshall Lee
by Lyndin
Summary: Marshall Lee works at his uncle's bookstore during those long summer days. When new co-worker Gumball shows up new opportunities arise. This is the M rated version. If you want the T rated version it is on Wattpad. (but honestly who would want to read that version . Gumlee, Marball, Gumshall, ect...
1. First Chapter's areBORING

"Finally the smut part of this story." Marshall Lee said greedily as he looked down at his laptop screen his eyes about to feast on the words in front of him. Was he a pervert? Perhaps, but he is also known to stray away from his psychotic pervertedness and settle for being an intense flirt. Marshall doesn't really realize what a huge flirt he is but people (especially girls) find Marshall lee welcoming even with his sinister aura.

"Excuse me sir I need to checkout this book." A crystal clear voice rung through the air and directly into Marshall's brain awakening him from his smut filled trance. His head snapped up to where the voice was coming from only to be greeted by an annoyed customer with a patience level of 0. He had extremely blue eyes that pierced into Marshall's. He probably should have been intimidated but even if he was he didn't dare show it. Instead he pulled off a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry sir I'm just a bit too perverted for my own good." Marshall said his features staying sly and seductive (which seemed to be natural to him.) The blue-eyed man in front of him only raised an eye brow and shook his head before sliding the book on to the counter with four swift fingers.

"Just do your job." He said looking away from Marshall and letting his eyes wander around the store. Marshall's smirk disappeared in disappointment, and he let out a "Hn." Without much emotion or enthusiasm Marshall took the book. He scanned the man over while he looked around the store. He was about the exact same height as Marshall, a bit taller a bit shorter he couldn't tell. But the most prominent feature of all was his extremely red hair, or was it pink maybe even? Well whatever color it was Marshall assumed it wasn't even close to being natural. His skin was pale with a naturally pink tint and his skin looked smooth it made Marshall just want to graze his fingers over it just once, but he kept his hands still despite his strange urge.

"Alright that'll be 15.99." He said in the tone he used with most of his customers here at his uncle's bookstore. This attractive looking red haired gentleman being no exception. He quickly spun around and took the book from Marshall's hands. As he did Marshall noticed the name tag attached to the green apron he was wearing. "Gumball" it read. At his strange name Marshall raised an eyebrow but didn't think much of it. He'd seen weirder.

"Thank you." Gumball said politely with a slight nod of his head and Marshall returned the gesture before he quietly walked off without another word.

Well that was the most excitement Marshall had all day. It was late July and summer times at the bookstore were about as dead as Marshall's soul during the school year. No one reads during the summer, well at least not people his age which were the funnest of people to engage in conversation with. Marshall sighed glancing at the clock. Great. It was going to be another hour until his lunch break. Looking back at his laptop a devilish smile played on his lips and he returned to his smutty fan fiction.

Marshall made his way through the shelves and aisles of books to the back of the bookstore where the cafe was located. It may seem kind of depressing that he didn't even leave the bookstore to eat lunch but the muffins they made here weren't just something you pass up. Even for the Panera that was down the road.

The cafe wasn't too big but it was big enough. Overall it had a comfy feel to it with tables scattered about and a black spiral staircase that led to a storage space (that Marshall had secretly turned into a place to practice his music and play his guitar.) The floor was wooden and different pieces of artwork were displayed on the walls. As usually it was barren with no life in sight. Until he looked over to see who was working the counter (which was usually this old lady that Marshall nicknamed Tree Trunks but she retired about a week ago.)  
Marshall couldn't believe who was working here now. It was his fine acquaintance Gumball. That signature smirk returned to Marshall Lee's face and he strolled on over to the counter. He noticed that Gumball was putting away a few things and organizing his space, so Marshall crept up quietly to the counter placing his elbow down on the flat surface and resting his head on his hand. He peered down at Gumball the smirk more evident on his face than ever.

"Hello Gumball." His husky yet strangely smooth voice pierced the quiet air. Gumball shrieked before dropping a box of bagels letting them fly into the air before scattering on the floor. He gripped his chest in fear before turning around slowly with a look that could kill directed toward Marshall Lee. Even with Gumball's blue eyes shooting lasers at him he remained hunched forward on the counter looking up at him with soft innocent eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Gumball said clearly irritated.

"What does it look like I'm getting some food. It is my lunch break after all." Some of the irritation in Gumball's features dyed down a bit when he said that but he still pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Alright well what would you like then." Gumball said leaning forward before he realized how close Marshall and his face was a light blushed grew on his cheeks before he backed away again. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at his red face before backing away as well but in a slightly less frantic manner.

"I'll tell you what I want to eat when you tell me how old you are." Marshall said. Gumball gave him a questioning look but decided giving out his age wasn't that big of a deal.

"17." Gumball said before taking out a muffin and placing it on the counter. Marshall looked down at the muffin.

"This isn't what I want." Marshall said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well that isn't what Tree Trunks told me." Gumball replied as he started to pick up the bagels that Marshall had made him drop. Marshall Lee looked confused. "She said that's what you always get."

"How do you know Tree Trunks?" Marshall asked as Gumball.

"She came to grab her coat that she had left here and saw that I was new so she gave me a few tips on how to run this place." He said before continuing,"Her exact words being: Oh that sweet young man Marshall he always orders the strawberry muffins right there you see. Everyday oh I just have a hoot watching him take those muffins everyday he comes to work." Gumball spoke trying to imitate Tree Trunk's voice. Marshall chuckled.

"Well I'm afraid today I don't want a muffin." Marshall said in his low voice. Gumball turned his head to look at Marshall.

"Oh really well than what is it that you want?" Gumball asked in his ever so polite tone.

"Your number." Is all Marshall said. There was a moment of silence before Gumball broke out laughing.

"Wow aren't you smooth Marshall. But I'm afraid I don't give my number out to perverts like you. Especially ones that I get the privilage of being hit on by." Gumball said before he finished putting away the last of his bagels. Marshall became slightly annoyed. He wasn't used to this denial that Gumball was shoving in his face.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad once you get to know me! And don't worry I don't like men." Marshall lied straight through his teeth. Gumball wasn't quite convinced and didn't seem to care in the slightest if Marshall was standing right in front of him or 40 miles away.

"Listen, Marshall, I don't really have friends and I don't plan to make any new ones so if you don't mind could you please take this muffin and go it looks like a customer is waiting for you to return." Marshall looked up at him for a few moments before taking the muffin and leaving with a "Hn." Marshall had been shot down but he was annoyingly persistent. It was going to take more than a few "no's" to stop him. The only reason he was chasing after Gumball was out of complete boredom, but it doesn't matter. It's still a game that Marshall plays all too well.

Marshall Lee took the bus back to his house. He had a car but public transportation in this city was cheap. Cheaper than having a car anyway and he never really minds it anyways.

He had a conversation with his new co-worker Gumball before leaving.

"Where do you live Gumball maybe we could ride home together." Marshall Lee innocently asked Gumball as the red headed boy was about to walk out the door. He was afraid of his answer due to the conversation they had earlier. Marshall assumed Gumball thought of him as nothing more than a creep bored from working in the summertime. Which was true but Marshall didn't want him thinking that.

"Oh no I walk home. I live in an apartment just down the road. Right next to Panera." Gumball said surprisingly friendly all of the sudden. But not to friendly he didn't bother to say goodbye even when Marshall did.

It was weird. He was so polite yet so unfriendly. Marshall could just feel the negative energy pooling off of him. No wonder he didn't have any friends. But Marshall still sat and thought about him all the way home.

They had finally pulled up in front of Marshall's apartment complex. He lived with his mom and dad here, but he could just as easily say that he lived here by himself. They were never home and the only thing they did as parents was cover the expense it took to live there. Both of his parents had a total of three different apartments scattered around the country. The one that their own son lived in seemed to be the one they visited the least. They never came to conferences or wished him a good day at school. They never asked him how he was doing or bothered to get to know him. He saw them at most three times a year plus holidays and usually it was only for a week at a time.

He put his hands in his jean pockets and walked off the bus stepping into the fresh summer air. He took in a deep breath before running into the entry way of the building and making his way to his apartment.

As soon as you walk into Marshall's house you are greeted by a very large open space. Artwork covered the walls (some of his) and instruments were scattered about. Even with it's cluttered feel it was still clean and crisp. Most people assumed Marshall Lee was a messy person but in reality he liked himself and his house looking presentable. He strolled over to the kitchen to make himself a snack but grabbed a beer instead. Yea he knew he shouldn't drink but no one was there to stop him. Despite how much he wish there was.

All of the sudden his phone that sat on the island started to vibrate. He assumed it was one of his many friends that constantly wanted to hang in the summer which he would have to skip out on because of work but when he picked it up it was no one other than his uncle.

"Hey long time no see." Marshall said loudly into the phone. His uncle was his favorite family member by far. They had been close ever since he was young. He taught him how to play instruments, brought him homemade food, and gave him a job at his bookstore.

"Hey Marshall. How's the store?" His uncle said in his usual husky voice. Marshall smiled remembering today's events.

"Well one extremely religous gentleman took all the books that 'corrupt todays youth' and tried to burn them. Then I had a 50 year old hit on me. Oh and did I forget to mention I had a 10 year old knocked over ever shelf in the whole store?" Marshall talked into the phone like he was telling his uncle what he learned at school today. His uncle laughed a bit knowing it wasn't true.

"Oh really?" He said playing along with it. Marshall sighed before continuing.

"I wish. I had like five people walk in today at max." He said before grabbing his beer and walking to the living room.

"I'm glad you brought that up because that is a problem I'd like to solve actually." His uncle said before continuing. "I'd like to bring more people into the store in the summer but a cafe isn't going to cut it. We need more life in the store something to attract people your age. If you can think of a solution to the problem I'll give you a raise." he finished. Marshall's face beamed. A raise? That was simply unheard of at the bookstore.

"I won't let you down uncle." Marshall said assuring him through the phone. "Besides I think I know someone who could help me." Marshall finished with a certain anti-social blue eyed boy in mind.


	2. Chapter Two- Another Beginning

I woke up that next morning with my body sprawled across my bed, feet hanging off the mattress, and limbs intertwined with the sheets. The innocent summer day was making it's way through my blinds and spilling into my room. I shifted in my bed from the position I was in now to laying on my back and staring at the ceiling, and letting my eyes race around the little white blemishes that covered the whole expanse above me. The fan above me swirling around and around giving off its signature humming noise that was my anthem of sleep.

I let out a long low yawn while stretching my arms out in front of me reaching for nothing in particular. I slowly sat up and repeated the process before swinging my legs off the side of the bed to face my outside window.

The view out side my bedroom window was the ultimate cityscape. The whole city seemed to be displayed in front of your very own eyes. It's like you owned it all. To anyone other than me the view outside my bedroom would appear to be amazing, breath taking perhaps, but to me it was the window I always sat and watched my parents drive away in their car. Watching them drive through the busy city until I can no longer see them... and I'm too weak. Too weak to pull my eyes away.

I can still remember when they first started "going on business trips". I don't remember much but I remember the view out of this very window that morning. The snow was falling and the air was around me was crisp. I remember being filled with pure happiness when I woke up that morning as soon as I shot open my eyes. I stumbled getting out of bed before my little legs carried me as fast as they could down the hallway though all the red and green decorations and lights. My innocent eyes saw all the glittery presents and ribbons under the tree and my heart was in total bliss that only a child could feel on Christmas. I was laughing and screaming running up to my presents and tried as hard as I could to resist the urge to open a single one, but all of them stared back at me tempting me to open them.

I always loved when it was my mom, me, and my dad all around the tree on Christmas, so if they weren't there I insisted on waiting for them. Even as a little kid I loved seeing the look on my moms face when she opened the crappy present I had made her in school. Or watching my parents set up my toys they had gotten my (although some swearing and frustrated groans often went along with it but I wouldn't mind.)

So I sat there. My little six year old body flopped on the floor patiently waiting for my parents to wake up. I sat there for a good hour before I started to get very impatient and the temptation to open just one was stronger than ever. I glanced down at my presents before slyly checking behind my shoulder. A shaky hand went to the smallest present. I was hesitant at first. _This is so wrong I can't open a present yet! Oh what will my mom say! Dad will be so disappointed..._ I told myself this over and over. But eventually I made a tiny tear in the paper, then the tear became larger and larger until I ripped off all the shiny nice wrapping paper.

My eyes widened at what was inside. It was a transformers action figure! Just as I had asked for! I giggled in excitement before the silence took over any of the happiness I had just portrayed. I realized that my parents still hadn't woken up. So I started to cry.

That's when uncle came into my house suddenly. His face was covered in anger and sadness mixed into one, and when he saw me holding that transformer in my hands with tears spilling out of my eyes his expression intensified. He came running over to me immediately trying to comfort me.

"Marshall Lee now what is the matter? It's Christmas for Christ's sake." he said gently rubbing my back.

"I o-opened a p-present and mom a-and dad are gonna be mad at me!" I said sobbing into to my hands. "We a-always open presents together." I said my endless tears not giving up. My uncle's anger returned but he held back a bit for me, but I could still see it though every word he spoke.

"Well Marshall... how would you like it if I spent Christmas with you today? We can do all the fun stuff you and your parents did except it will be a 1000 times cooler because you got your crazy old uncle with you!" My uncle said to me trying to sound joyful and genuinely excited.

My eyes went bright. "And then when were done I'll open presents with my mom and dad!" I said. His joyful expression was hindered by my innocent comment.

"Marshall well ah, you see your parents. They're not going to be back for a little while." My uncle replied looking at my face for any type of response. I raised a finger to my lips thinking for a bit.

"Well then I'll just have to wait for them to come back to open them then won't I!" I said. My uncle was going to protest but gave me a small smile instead.

Little did I know that I would wait a whole month before I would open those presents.

Snapping back to the present I mentally slapped (or punched as hard as I could) myself for taking a trip back into the past. The glimmering sun reminded me that it was summer and brushed away any thoughts of those winter days. My feet shot up and I sluggishly walked over to the kitchen. Instantly looking at the clock above the stov- and I was 30 minutes late to work.

I ran into the bathroom brushing my teeth and washing my face with water. I then made my way to my closet and quickly pulled on a plaid shirt over my bare skin. I realized I had slept in my jeans and decided to just keep them on. I went to my dresser and grabbed my wallet, phone, and apartment keys before making a quick escape out of the front door and running to the elevator. Whilst inside the elevator I called for a taxi to pick me up in front of the Cityscape Apartments. I always winced at the name. So unbearably tacky.

Once I had reached the lobby exit I was pleased with my decision to call the taxi company as I saw it waiting on the side of the road for me. I slid into the leathery interior of the cab before giving him the address of the bookstore. I think he sensed my rushed pace because he hastily made his way through the crowded streets. It took about five minutes to get to the store and I exited the taxi after paying the man. I stopped dead in my tracks on the sidewalk looking at my uncle's book shop. It didn't seem to big or impressive from the outside, but on the in was a whole other story. Me and my friends Fiona, Finn, Cake, and Jake all came down here and helped me decorate about two years ago. Before that it was practically a ghost town in the store but ever since the major modifications we get a more steady flow of traffic into the store. Well except during the summer... the worst season to work if your an employee like me.

When I pushed the door open and the little bell rang I was pleasantly unsurprised to fine no one in the store. But that did make me think back to my uncle's request for me about trying to attract more people into this old place. I made a mental note to think of some ideas later. I went to my usual position behind the counter with my elbow resting on the table and my head propped comfortably on my hand. I attempted to blow a piece of my bangs away from my face but was unsuccessful in my attempt. My usual routine took place of glancing at the clock, and then glancing back at the walls. I sighed to myself thinking for a minute that I was all alone in this barren space, but then I remembered Gumball. I smiled to myself knowing I had an excuse to talk to him today. I just had to wait a bit before my lunch break and I could go chat it up with him at the cafe. I half propped myself up onto the counter peering over the shelves of books over to the cafe. I saw him then and he appeared to be cleaning a few dishes. Taking his time with each one, inspecting every square inch before washing it again. I laughed to myself before sliding back down onto to the ground.

When it was finally my lunch break I snuck on over to the cafe letting the sent of strawberry muffins lead me too my destination. I think Gumball was expecting me this time around. I could tell even from a little ways away there was a muffin already laid out on one of the tables farthest away from the counter with green tea placed next to it. Dammit. He knew exactly what I wanted. Well that eliminated one conversation starter.

"Hey Gumba-." I was cut off.

"Lunch is on the table. I don't care if you eat in here but please do not bug me I'm busy." he said. I scoffed.

"Oh believe me I know better than anyone that you are not in the slightest bit busy." I said making my way to the counter before propping myself up onto it looking down at him. Gumball finally locked eyes with me before rolling them.

"You know Marshall I don't have anytime for your flirty antics OK?" Gumball snapped at me. Man, was he cold.

"Why do you always talk like you have a stick up your ass or something?" I said to him. He looked up at me annoyed. His blue eyes were framed by pinched brows.

"I warned you. I don't make friends. Now deal with it and get off my counter." He said before grabbing a rag and started to scrub the sink and blender where they made the smoothies.

"I don't see your name on it. In fact, I believe this counter had already been claimed by someone else." I said pointing to the "Marshall Lee" scratched into the wood right in front of of his eyes. He stared at it a bit before taking a deep breath in.

"I don't care you probably did that when you were like 10." He said his scrubbing becoming more violent with each passing second. I peered down at him with a smile at how cute his red hair was and the annoyed expression he wore.

"Actually that's pretty accurate, but I didn't come over here to talk about _that_. I came here to talk about something else-" I was cut off AGAIN. I swear this kid... I'm gonna punch him pretty soon.

"Listen MARSHALL I'm not interested in talking or becoming friends with you, OK?" I stared at him blankly for a second because I didn't care about what he had to say. I was the one with something to say so I didn't even bother to process what was coming out of his mouth.

"Well actually it's business related." I said calmly. His scrubbing came to a halt and he looked up at my face. I could tell he didn't quite believe me but I did manage to catch his interest.

"Oh really?" He said half intrigued.

"Yes and it involves a raise." I said trying to sound secretive with my head inching closer as I raised an eyebrow. He raised one back at me still not totally convinced, but then he finally put away the rag and his full attention was directed towards me with his hands on his hips in the most manly of fashions.

"OK Marshall Lee fill me in on your ideas for the store while your sitting on top of the cafe counter top talking to an employee that is barely two days old." He said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a "Hn." before sliding off the counter and folding my arms across my chest.

"You think I'm a child."

"Yes, yes I do." Gumball said staring back at me and I glared back at him. It was an intense staring match but I cut it off.

"Well lets meet somewhere a little more professional then." I said before turning around and signaling to the black spiral staircase, "Meet me tomorrow in the storage room. The spiral stairs should lead you right to it." I said. I heard Gumball snort behind me.

"OK like that's much better. A storage room? Really? THAT'S the place to have a business meeting?" Gumball said still unimpressed. However I stayed patient.

"Oh no no no it's more than just a silly STORAGE room Gumball. This particular storage room is revamped. You'll see." I snapped back at him. His sarcastic look softened and he just shook his head.

"Alright if you say so..." He said and started to prepare some food. I just sat and watched while he worked. Slightly mesmerized, slightly bored and not wanting to go back to my regular job.

Now let's get one thing straight I am not gay. Really, I'm not. I don't really like to put labels on sexuality. I just want to like whoever I like and if that happens to be a guy it happens to be a guy. But I can't deny the fact the Gumball is pretty attractive. I wonder what school he goes too... I've never seen him around my high school. And he would be very hard to miss considering his red hair and crystal blue eyes. Well wherever he's from he's probably pretty popular with the ladies. I mean not as popular as ME but hey we can't all be perfect-

"Are you gonna stop staring at me and eat your damn muffin anytime soon?" that bastard cut my thoughts off again. But I hadn't realized I had been staring at him that whole time...

"I just thought that maybe we could hang after? You know are uh, meeting. It's actually pretty cool up in that old storage room." I said looking at him trying to peer inside of his thoughts. He sent me an unreadable expression back and without saying a single word continued to do his work.

Well that went well. "But you'll still come though, right?" I said. Trying to get anything but denial from his mouth.

"Well if a raise is involved I'd be a bit stupid to say no." He said. Typical.

Even with his sass my face beamed with joy. A wicked smile spread across my face. "Perfect meet me there at 10 pm and don't be late. It's a date! Hey that rhymed..." He was about to protest about it being labeled a "date" but I took my muffin and tea and ran off before he could say a single word.

I made my way up the stairs and opened the door that led to the storage room. When I looked inside it was the same as I had left it about a week ago. It was a medium sized room about the size of four of my bedrooms. And while I do admit that some of it was extra books, chairs, tables, and office supplies about 3/4's of it I had made into my own personal space that was visited about every week or so. It had an industrial look to it with band posters covering every space in the wall. My Bass was waiting for me right where I had left it. Next to that was some couch and chairs with an unfitting coffee table placed in front of it. I even had a nice flat screen T.V I had taken out of my own room and brought up here because well, I never watch T.V.

I went over to look in the fridge I had up here to make sure it was still stocked. I smiled upon opening it to find that it was filled to the brink with drinks. I looked around the space with confidence that Gumball would like it. I mean he isn't going to say so but I'll know. I'll know.

Once a couple minutes had passed and Gumball still had not shown up I made myself comfortable. Grabbing a drink, throwing my coat off, and wedging into the couch I felt my body relax and enjoy the silence. Until the silence became unbearable that is. I searched around for the remote and eventually found it underneath the coffee table. Turning on the T.V I searched through endless channels. Not finding one thing that satisfied my interests. My eyes narrowed in disgust at some of the things I was seeing.

"I do not care about Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber's relationship!" I said to myself shaking my head about how some people can obsess over a celebrity. Having enough of the madness I looked around for something else to keep me busy. Start organizing those books that uncle wanted me to sort a year ago? No that can wait. Clean? No it was clean enough. My eyes landed on my Bass. I hadn't played it in a little while it was probably a good idea to take it out for a spin.

I set my drink down on the coffee table and made my way over to wear my Base sat propped up. I took it messing around with the strings a bit just to get a feel for it again. I stood their think of a song to play for a bit.

For some reason Foster the People came to mind. They were one of my favorite bands and I always made acoustic covers to their songs. First I played the E chord followed by G chord and so on. I went through all the chords before getting into the tempo of the song.

"_Hey turn around man I'm gonna take you down town..."_

I started to sing the lyrics as well as I knew them. I hadn't played this song in so long sometimes I lost it a bit.

_"When I look into your eyes it takes me right back._

_Yeah your future helps me move on from my dark past."_

"Wow you're good." I heard a familiar voice say. I stopped playing all at once and my eyes widened. My head snapped up to meet Gumball's. He wore a salmon colored sweatshirt and black shorts. It was weird seeing him here. I was used to seeing him at work in a slightly more formal way, although the only words I exchanged with him during my lunch break this afternoon were, "See you at 10." and sealed it with a wink, Well this was supposed to be formal but let's get real I'm wearing a Nirvana shirt with gray sweatpants and Gumball's attire isn't exactly that professional looking either.

I gave him a cocky grin at his remark. "Yea I've been playing for awhile. My uncle taught me how when I was young. Were pretty close." I said casually. I looked for an expression or any reaction what so ever from Gumball but got nothing but a few little nods. I was used to his behavior by now. I went over to the couch inviting to come sit. He looked hesitant at first before coming over and sitting on the side of the couch opposite of me. I rolled my eyes at his anti-social behavior. I swear one of these days he's gonna crack and be all friendly and open, but that day is obviously not today.

"You want something to drink?" I asked already walking over to the fridge.

"Oh yea sure. I don't care what it is." he said before I watched him grab the remote and look through the channels. He seemed to have the same reaction I did to T.V, scrunching his nose and shaking his head in disgust at the superficial garbage that people fed off of.

I came back with the drink in my hands and handed it over to him. So far he was actually being friendly. A little distant but still it wasn't like he was being too uptight or anything.

"OK so what is it you wanted to bring up? I just want to get this over with so I can go home." he said setting his beverage down and turning to face me. I obviously spoke to soon on him being friendly. Now he was just back to regular old Gumball.

I went to face him on the couch as he had done. "Well during the summer time business at the book store is less than satisfactory. The days are longer and the pay is smaller because we just don't have as many customers as we do in the winter, fall, and spring. I mean seriously I had only like three people come in today, and only one probably came back to that cafe of yours." I said one finger directed at him as I took a sip of my drink. He nodded his head slowly and seemed to analyze what I was saying.

"So what you want to bring in more people?" Gumball said getting straight to the point.

"Exactly. Specifically people are age."

Gumball nodded before responding, "Well that's perfect than. We ARE people are age so it shouldn't be hard to think of a plan." He said taking a sip and then setting the drink back down. "For instance Marshall tell me something you like."

"Art." I replied instantly.

"I'm afraid we already have various forms or artwork around here and although customers do seem to be drawn to that it's just not gonna sail this time." Gumball said confidently looking at me and waiting for my next response.

"What about music?" I suggested. Honestly I was afraid of what he would say after hearing his feedback about my first suggestion, but he seemed interested in my idea at the way his face lit up.

"Music has a LOT of potential and many different possibilities." We both sat and thought for a few seconds, but Gumball beat me to a solution. "How about live music? We can have right downstairs in the cafe." he suggested.

"That's brilliant!" I said a wide smile stretching across my face and a lunged for him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Get...off." He said venom leaking out of his voice. I just laughed and hugged him tighter. I felt him squirm and then eventually pry me off of him.

"Yea, Marshall? Never do that again." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I gave him a smirk and decided to ignore him.

"So Gumball were going to need to get the word out that were looking for some musicians." I said and he seemed to agree by his nodding.

"Yea I suggest hanging a few signs up in the mall perhaps? I'll make arrangements to put an ad in the paper and if you could just hang a few up around town that would be great." He said starting to stand up. I watched him not sure of what to do. Yea I wanted him to stay but how would I say it? He came here and did what had to be done. He did what I asked him to do. Now we had made a solution (rather fast might I add) and it should be fine for him to leave right?

Well he had already picked up his coat and was turning to leave and I just watched him. "Wait don't you want to chill for a bit?" I asked him honestly and innocently. He stared at me with that unreadable expression again.

"Although I do admit that this is storage room is better than I thought I still don't feel like staying. Plus it's late." He said continuing to leave but at a noticeably slower rate.

"It's only ten after, and plus I wanna teach you a few things on that Bass over there." I said my head gesturing to one of my most prized possessions. He looked at me questioningly before his eyes landed on the guitar.

He paused for a bit,"Ok." was all he said, but it was more than enough for me. Maybe this was the night I'd crack him. I little smile found its way onto my expression.


	3. Movie Date

"Uh it is so unbearably hot out here." A hand dragged down across an exhausted Marshall Lee's face wiping off a few drops of sweat. His body resting against the cold brick of a building. Hanging up ads for a musician to perform at the cafe around town wasn't really how he expected to spend his Saturday and frankly never how he wanted to spend his Saturdays ever again, but Gumball had said that if he did the dirty work that went with advertising then he would go to a movie with him later.

"...But it is NOT a date!" Marshall could still remember Gumball's stubborn reply from yesterday. It made him laugh in the summer heat. After Marshall Lee had taught Gumball a few chords on the Bass they had chilled out a bit longer talking and getting to know each other. It was nothing to deep or private but just a comfortable and stress free vibe that resided between them last night... and Marshall had finally gotten Gumball's number. Which seemed to be the source of his now outgoing attitude.

"We'll see about that Gumball." Marshall said to himself as he continued to walk through the street, the skyscrapers towering above him which seemed to illuminate his confidence. He hung up posters on various buildings and even went into a few restaurants and asked them if he could put one in their establishment. Some of them agreed although some shooed him out as fast as he had come in, but Marshall only shrugged at these people and continued on his journey.

Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. With a swift movement he pulled it out of his back pocket and in front of his view. He had a text message from Gumball.

"_Hey Marshall once your done hanging all those up work your way over to the cafe. I have to introduce you to someone."_ This was all that was said in the text. Marshall Lee squinted at the illuminated screen of his cellphone and scratched his head without the slightest clue of who Gumball had wanted to introduce to him.

"That's sort of vague..." Marshall Lee said out loud, but eventually slid his phone back into his pocket and continued to walk. Marshall looked at the shallow pile of papers he had left in his hands.

_"One, two, three, four,...five. Six" _He thought to himself counting them. He looked at the ads debating whether or not to have some integrity and hang the rest up like Gumball had asked or just throw them in the trash. He decided on the latter. Once he had done the job of throwing them away he felt relieved to finally be rid of that tedious chore. He dusted off his hands and began his short trek over to the book store. It was about a block away and would only take about five minutes to get there usually but today the intense weather was wearing Marshall Lee down and his pace was anything but energetic. But he did have to admit the summer air had some kind of tranquil feel to it that you could never really point out but if was always there. Lingering in the thick air.

Once he had finally reached the book store he rushed inside at it's promise of air conditioning. The door was swung open along with the bell dinging and Marshall was flung into a refreshingly cold atmosphere. He sighed to himself in delight before making his way to the back of the store. It was strange how in the front of the store all you could smell was the scent of thousands of books sitting on dozens of shelves, but the further back you got the more you smelt the warm smells only a cafe could provide with it's delicious coffee and to die for muffins.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the cafe area from behind the shelves was its gentle lighting of course, but after that he noticed Gumball out from his usual spot behind the counter and sitting at a table in the middle of it all. His face was gentle and as he stared across the table at a girl that looked to be around Marshall's age. Older, younger, he couldn't tell. He couldn't see her face as she was turned away from him with her attention directed at Gumball. Her hair was as dark as Marshall's but with long streaks of dark violet running down them. It was incredibly long and thick almost reaching the floor which made Marshall Lee wince wondering how she even managed to have that long of hair.

"Marshall!" Gumball said snapping me out of my trance. He kept a gentle complexion probably because that girl was around but his hand movement he used to signal me over was frantic and hasty. Marshall nodded and quickly made his way over to the table they were seated at. Gumball's eyes followed his every move until he took a seat but the girl that sat across from him didn't even spare Marshall a glance. She merely stared at the seat she assumed he would sit in. Marshall took a seat and nodded at Gumball. But his attention quickly switched over to the girl.

"Marshall, meet Marceline." Gumball said Marshall studying her face. Her eyes were similar to his. Dark but with brown pooling slightly at the bottom. Her eyeliner was made into a dangerously high wing and her skin was practically flawless but extremely pale. A small smile played across her face.

"What's up Marshall. As your red haired friend said my name is Marceline. I've agreed to come and play a bit here at this cute little place you have." She said her voice was sly and had a naturally seductive tone to it. It was scary how similar her and Marshall Lee were. Even their names seemed to have the same ring to them.

"Oh really? How did you know we wanted someone to come and play here so fast?"Marshall asked her. Gumball sent him a glare due to his unwelcoming tone.

"Just kind of heard about it I guess." She said rocking in her chair. Marshall Lee squinted at her vague response but then shrugged and decided to brush it off as something of little importance.

"Yes and we think it's great that you want to come play here but were going to want a trial run before we let you play full time." Gumball said bringing in a more professional tone to their conversation. Marceline nodded deciding that it was probably the reasonable thing to do.

"Alright but I want a good turn out. I'll work on getting some people to your cafe but I want expect a little effort from you cats as well. How does next Friday sound for a debut?" She said slowly starting to get out of her chair signaling she didn't want to talk about this much longer and their wasn't going to be much debate in her decision.

"Sounds good. We'll see you then." Marshall said in his usual low voice. Marceline nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh hey Marceline if you wanna kick it with me and Gumball later we're going to a movie in case you wanted to come along." Marshall suggested politely. Gumball wasn't to fond of that idea, but he didn't like making friends in general so Marshall didn't seem to care if Gumboog wanted her along or not.

Marceline stopped walking and thought a bit "Sorry kitties I would but I'm afraid I'll be busy later on tonight. Besides those things are a waste of money." She said and with that she became hidden behind the shelves of books and as she grew further and further away you eventually heard the bell ring from the front entrance.

Marshall swooped around to look at Gumball. "Do you even know what kind of music she plays?"

"No idea."

"Do you know what she sounds like what so ever?" Marshall questioned.

"Nope." Gumball replied staring off in the direction Marceline had left. Marshall nodded not really caring since they were having a trial night anyway. "But she'll do for now and so far she seems to leave a good impression with me. Her attitude fits the mellow feel of the cafe so she'll fit in nicely." Gumball said finally turning to look at Marshall.

Marshall Lee smirked back at him. Gumball squinted his eyes wondering what his smirk was trying to tell him this time.

"What?" Gumball said curious as to what the source of Marshall's expression was.

"We made a deal remember? I hung up all those posters so YOU and ME have a little movie date- I mean a little movie we need to go to." Marshall said making Gumball roll his eyes and look partially away from him.

"I guess..." Gumball replied, "but Marceline was right those things are incredibly expensive. Can we just rent a movie or something?" Gumball suggested. Marshall's eyes lit up.

"That sounds way better actually. Meet me in the storage room at around..." Marshall tried to think of an appropriate time.

"9 pm?" Gumball said finishing it for him. Marshall smiled at him which a his way of saying that that was a good time.

"Ok I'll bring some Taco Bell and the movie if you would just bring your adorably blue eyes that would be much appreciated." Marshall Lee said smoothly but Gumball was not appreciative of his constant flirty attitude and gave him a warning glare.

"I don't know if I trust you to pick out the movie..." Gumball said crossing his arms and peering over at Marshall in speculation. Marshall just scoffed.

"Pshhh trust me Gumball I'm the best there is at this kind of stuff alright?" Marshall said confidently. Gumball was still not convinced but at the same didn't seem to care.

"You got a horror movie? Are you serious?" Gumball said snatching the movie out of my hands while I laid out the abundance of Taco Bell I had picked up all across the coffee table.

"Yea well I was kind of in the mood. This is a good one its about a group of friend who go out to a cabin and some guys release some fresh water sharks on the lake and everyone dies."

"That sounds absolutely awful, and don't tell me the plot it will just get me more freaked out." Gumball said plopping down on the couch with a cute little pout while I went up to put the movie in. I took this opportunity to tease him a bit.

"Oh Gumball are you scared of a little fish?" I said to him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Just put the movie in would you?" he snapped at me. I chuckled to myself putting in the movie before finding a spot right next to Gumball on the couch.

"Do you have to sit so close?" Gumball said obviously annoyed with me. But I didn't listen just to see what would happen and to my surprise Gumball didn't seem to protest beyond that point.

As the movie went on me and Gumball slowly got closer and closer, and it wasn't until are sides actually pressed against each other that Gumball finally drew the line.

"Marshall, move." was his simple demand but his tone was laced with annoyance and it was enough to get me to move a little ways away. I didn't really mind it of course but the warmth Gumball provided was comforting.

For the remainder of the movie I had the joys of listening to Gumball shriek when the sharks would jump out of the water and try to kill the people on the boat. But it always backfired when he would punch me in the shoulder for laughing so hard.

All too soon the credits pulled up onto the screen. "See Gumball even the hot girl dies. The hot girl never dies. Best horror movie ever right?" I said. I didn't hear a response and my head snapped over to Gumball only to find him sleeping soundly curled up in a little ball. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I stared at him for a bit admiring his features and the slow pace at which he was breathing. But then he started to shiver in his sleep from being so cold I looked down at him with a sad frown before getting my lazy ass off the couch to go find some blankets.

I looked around in every single corner of the whole room and couldn't find a single trace of a blanket or anything like a blanket. There wasn't even a coat that I could throw over him. I sighed in defeat. But one devilish idea did cross my mind. I looked down at the shivering Gumball who seemed to be getting colder with each passing second as his shivering got more intense.

As a last resort I crawled over onto the couch and layed down right beside him. I pressed my body against his with his back facing mine in an attempt to share some body heat. My arms came to wrap around him and pull his body even closer to mine. Although it was a slightly intimate position that the two of us were in I felt as though I was obligated to do so as I didn't want him to get like, hypothermia or something...

And maybe I enjoyed it...

I felt my eyelids dropping lower and lower and it was a battle to stay awake at this point. A combination of Gumball's scent and his warmth was just lulling me to sleep and my mind was slowly drifting off.

The last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness was Gumball flipping over and burying he face into my chest, causing a small smile unable to peel itself off my face.


	4. The Beauty of Secrets

"She is... amazing." Gumball whispered to me as we sat behind the counter watching Marceline sing and strum her acoustic guitar.

_"Well I'm sorry I don't treat you like a goddess. Is that what you want me to do? Well I'm sorry I don't treat you like your perfect. Like all your little royal subjects do. I'm sorry I'm not made of sugar and I'm not, sweet enough for you..."_

"I know. She just draws me in. She's perfect for this place." I whisper- talked back at him. I looked around the cafe. I don't know how she did it but this place is packed (well as packed as this place COULD be) and thanks to her me and Gumball were getting a raise.

Sitting in the back hidden in the corner watching was my uncle. He sat watching and smiling. Sometimes looking over at me and Gumball and giving us the thumbs up. I nodded back and continued to watch. He wasn't usually around the book store during work hours but today he had come because I had invited him. Me and Gumball decided we would work tell about 10 pm on Thursdays and Fridays when she was going to come in and play since there was now more customers to tend to.

_"Why do I want to, why do I waaant to..." _She continued to sing her angelic voice floating through the air. Since this was an original piece it was an original performance and that seemed refreshing to a lot of people. She played for about another half and hour before it started to get slightly late and people were slowly leaving. As the number of people grew fewer and fewer her music became mellower and mellower. And pretty soon as the last person left her song drew to a bitter sweet end.

Now it was just Marceline, Gumball, and me in the cafe. Gumball took his eyes off Marceline who was now just messing around on her guitar and turned to me.

"Hey Marshall I'm gonna go talk to Marceline, and you know, tell her she's in." Gumball said before hopping over the counter and strolling over to her. I watched them converse and a wide smile stretched across Marceline's face. It was then when I decided to join them in their little conversation although I knew exactly what its about.

"So Marceline are you in?" I came over and rest my elbow on Gumball's shoulder. But of course Gumball doesn't like contact with living human beings so he quickly took a side step away from me leaving my elbow to fall. Marceline looked up at us both.

"I think so. " She said smirking. Me and Gumball looked at each other before high fiving and turning are attention back at Marceline.

"So just come around 7 on Thursdays and Fridays and do whatever you want. Me and Marshall are leaving around 10. Which as you can see was about an hour ago so, I'm out." Gumball said turning on his heels and was about to take another step before I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to me.

"...Right after he chills with me for a bit. You mind playing a few more?" I said still facing Marceline while Gumball struggled immensely in my grasp.

"No not at all. In fact I'm waiting for someone so I'll just be playing until they arrive." Marceline said a smile stretching across her face as she looked out the large window that was practically the whole wall. I smirked and forced Gumball to sit down while I followed to sit down on the seat right across from his. To my surprise he didn't run away or stand right back up, but he did sit there with his arms folded across his chest looking away from me and off to the side. Why he is so stubborn I will never know.

"Oh come on Gumball you weren't so distant from me that one night in the storage room." I said looking at him while a devilish smirk fell on my face. He glared at me but his intense look wasn't enough to hide the crimson red shade that made its way onto his face. Oh just thinking about waking up that morning with Gumball was hysterical.

"I told you not to speak of that _ever again._"Gumball said leaning in close to me the volume of his voice lowering. I kept strong eye contact with him. All the while Marceline kept strumming her guitar making the atmosphere remain smooth even with Gumball's repeating glares.

I thought about that morning even now

I woke up that morning with the same warmth I had fallen asleep with. Gumball curled up nicely into my chest like a piece of a puzzle that had finally been found. His breathing was steady and the shivers hadn't returned. My arms were sprawled lazily over his waist and I realized Gumball was still asleep. My eyes searched around the room and noticed the annoying title screen to the horror film we had watched kept replaying itself over and over. I made the mistake of letting out an all too loud irritated sigh.

I felt eyelashes fluttering against my chest and Gumball's limbs starting to get tense. His head and body started to move but his arms stayed wrapped around me. His face got uncomfortably close to mine in his little stretch, and that's when he realized where he was. His eyes shot open and he quickly pulled his arms away from me before falling off the couch in a frantic rush.

"Marshall what the hell?" I heard a sleepy voice say before he let out a pained groan. My head peered out from the edge of the couch and I looked down at him with seemingly innocent eyes. He was rubbing his head from the fall before giving me a glare. "Why were you cuddling with me?" he said venom leaking from his voice.

"You were shivering and we didn't have blankets. I didn't want you to be cold so a selflessly shared my body heat with you." I said being honest. He looked at me with squinted eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. But then something miraculous happened and a blush formed on his face which caused him to turn away from so I wouldn't see his the color on his cheek meat.

"You i-idiot." was all he said. I let a chuckle out under my breath and sat up on the couch.

"Well you seemed pretty content with hanging on to me like a koala bear last night. Just admit it Gumball you want to cuddle with me until a cuddle child is made between you and I." I said leaning slightly forward in my criss cross apple sauce position the smirk still evident on my face. Gumball's head slowly rotated to face mine. He had a look that could kill sending lasers into my eyes.

"I swear Marshall if you tell anyone about this..." He said past the point of irritated. My eyes widened at his anger but I still managed to stay cool. Maybe I'd press on just a bit further...

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you snuggled up to me." I said sticking out my tongue in mock childishness. His eyes grew wide before his face returned to anger.

"MARSHALL LEE!" He said before pouncing at me. I was not expecting the force of his jump to be that powerful but the couch was knocked backwards and we both rolled to the floor.

I tried to make us stop rolling but when I stuck out my arms it just got tangled in Gumball's arms and we became more and more tangled. Eventually we came to a stop but the force from the sudden brake was enough to send Gumball's head crashing into my face which caused his lips to graze over mine.

There was an immediate wave of shock that forced me and him to shoot out of our entanglement and stand up facing each other wide eyed. Neither of us said anything or took the initiative to move, our bodies frozen in their spots.

I was used to this type of contact so I don't know why I wasn't saying anything or thinking anything. I had kissed many people but the basic contact from Gumball was enough to stun me, and I couldn't stand it. Gumball's face turned a deep shade of pink but we both stood there waiting for something to happen. For some reason I wanted to feel _that _again. I had too.

I don't know what made me do it, and I don't know if it was a mistake to do it but I don't really care because the moments that followed made me realize something important.

"I'm really sorry Gumball." I said to him my voice low and husky. He looked at me questioningly .

"For what?" He asked stepping one step closer to me.

"This." I said before closing the gap between us with a fiery kiss. It was spontaneous and my adrenaline was rushing through me. And I felt it again, that wave of... I didn't even know but it had my heart beat racing. It sent a line of electricity down my spine and it reached my core. Gumball however brought his hands to my shoulders and tried to push me away. My response to this was to push him against the nearby wall, grabbing the hands that were on my shoulders and holding them above his head. I deepened the kiss before Gumball actually started to kiss back.

And it was in that moment I realized that I actually respected Gumball. More than anyone else that I had kissed. I realized I didn't want to take advantage of him or his feelings and I didn't want to just kiss him because I felt like it. I wanted to _feel_ something for him and I wanted him to feel something for me. And not in a sexual way. A loving and affectionate way. And it was that moment I realized that me and Gumball were just friends right now and I didn't want to lose him in that way. I would love him the right way if I ever got the chance and I wouldn't love him with fake love just to get a quick fix.

I pulled away. My eye's went to scan his expression and it was strangely calm although we were both panting. I looked at him confused before speaking up.

"I'm really sorry Gumball, but I won't ever do that again." I said looking into his eyes still searching for any signs of emotion. He just sent me a knowing smile.

"I knew you would come to that conclusion, that's why I let you do that to me." he said before I let his hands drop and I probably looked somewhat bewildered. What did he mean exactly? How would he knew I would say that and why did he kiss back for a short period of time?

"Gumball, what... what do you mean?" I said looking slightly down at him.

And that's when I forced myself back to the present.

Gumball and I sat at that table making sarcastic remarks and jokes that Marceline would occasionally roll her eyes to. I offered to make smoothies and he accepted the offer. So we sat there for about another care free hour enjoying the atmosphere around us. That was until we heard Marceline scream behind us.

"BONNIBEL!" She cried out. Me and Gumball's head spun around as we watched Marceline set her guitar down and run with open arms. That's when I spun my head to see her locking herself in an embrace with another girl around our age. They both squealed in excitement hugging each other tighter than I thought possible. They swayed slightly in silence before they pulled away slightly only to touch foreheads. I figured that they were just really good friends until her and Marceline shared a deep and passionate kiss. I stared at it for a moment before looking away as I was starting to get uncomfortable. I looked up at Gumball who was blushing a bit but when we made eye contact we just laughed from the fact we were so uncomfortable.

That's when Gumball coughed a bit to get their attention. Marceline pulled away from the girl and looked over at us annoyed, but her face softened a bit and she pulled completely away from this pink haired lady to face us.

"Gumball, Marshall, this is Bonnibel. My beautiful soul mate who I am seeing for the first time this whole summer." She said sneaking one more quick peck on her cheek to which Bonnibel let out a small giggle before looking at us and smiling. It was currently July 30th so that was quite a long time to not see some one.

"-But you can call me Bubblegum." She said smiling. She was actually the polar opposite of Marceline. With bright pink hair which I KNEW this time wasn't natural. At least Gumball had a natural feel to it but this definitely came out of a bottle, but it didn't really bother me. She was wearing a band tee with black shorts and red converse. While Marceline had an aura that sent you chilling vibes she had a light and fun feel about her. Although you could tell she wasn't just some hyper-active overly energetic and peppy dumb ass. I could tell by how she carried herself that she was driven and smart.

"Hey Bubblegum. Where were you for the summer?" I asked her turning toward the both of them while resting my elbow on the back of my chair. They both looked at each other obviously hesitant. I took note of this and responded cautiously.

"Hey, ladies, if you don't want to tell me that's cool. We don't need to be sharing deep secrets in our first 20 seconds of meeting each other." I said. They laughed a bit before Marceline shook her head.

"No it isn't to personal it's just kind of a long story." Marceline said holding up her hands.

Curiosity must have over taken Gumball because he said his first words in Bubblegum's presence. "Well come sit down we have time." He said friendly. I looked over at him surprised at his social attitude. Well, more social than usual. I smirked at him before I noticed Marceline and Bubblegum coming to sit down on either side of Gumball and I.

It was then when I got a good look at Bubblegum's face. She had glimmering green eyes that seemed slightly turquoise in areas. They were unique and pretty and something Marceline noticed and admired as she would occasionally look into them. She wore mascara and white glittery eyeshadow which contrasted greatly with Marceline's dramatic dark wing, and that made me smile because of their yin and yang dynamic.

Marceline placed her hands on the table. "Alright well this started way back in the little town of Bar Harbor, a small town on the coast of Maine. I lived on a house right out by the docks with my father. My mother abandoned us when I was little so I don't know much of her." Marceline began her tale but then Bubblegum wanted to add her two cents.

"-And my parents moved to Bar Harbor when I was seven and opened a book store a lot like this one near Marceline and her father's house." Bubblegum stated smiling. Marceline looked around the store.

"That's why this placed appealed to me so much. It reminded me of home, and the days me and Bubblegum would hang in the bookstore." She said staying silent for a bit like she was collecting all the old memories and scattering them on the walls and in all the books. "As Bubblegum had said she and I were seven. It was during a particular summer that I will never forget that I met her, and I never will forget it. Since my dad was a fisherman I never usually saw him during the day and I grew to be a neglected child with too much time on her hands. So one day I strolled over to this new book store that was in town. It was only a few building away from my house so I skipped merrily along the dock towards the shop. I stood in front of the door to the shop and-" Marceline was cut off again but she didn't seem to mind.

"And she walked right in and immediately looked around all wide eyed." Bubblegum giggled, "And I was standing behind a book shelf watching shyly from a distance."

"But then," Marceline went on, "I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I turned toward her but she just ran away. I eventually caught up with her and right away asked her to be friends." Marceline said wrapping her arm around Bubblegum. "And for the rest of that summer we were up to all sorts of evil plots from stealing my dads row boat to go sail around the bay to drawing random pictures and hanging them up around the bookstore walls." Marceline said smiling while remembering all the good memories.

"Yea one of my biggest fears when I was young when I first moved to Maine was making friends. You see I was a shy kid but Marceline was there for me and she always has been." Bubblegum stated. Me and Gumball kept quiet hearing their seemingly light hearted tale.

"As we grew up and went to the same school we remained very good friends despite our very different tastes. Even in school we would hang out with different groups or cliques but right when that bell rang it was just me and her walking down the beach or chilling on the dock. Once we reached high school however is when I developed feelings for her. Romantic ones. It wasn't until we were juniors that we finally reached girlfriend status." Marceline spoke with joy but then her once calm face turned into one of sadness and frustration. It reminded me of my uncle's expression whenever my parents would leave me alone in my house.

"Well that was a beautiful story, but it still doesn't explain why you're here or why you were apart." Gumball pressed the story on in the most polite tone possible. Marceline looked over at him and gave him a somber nod. A dreary expression adorned her face as well as Bubblegum's.

"Around New Years my dad found out I was dating a girl. At first he was just shocked but then he got incredibly angry. His anger progressed until... He abused me." Marceline said. I went wide eyed not expecting that confession. I looked over at Gumball who held a stoic expression. His face didn't flinch, but somewhere deep down inside of those bright blue eyes of his I could see it. The sadness. Like he knew all too well what she was talking about and what she went through, and it filled me with hurt. Bubblegum looked down at her significant other concern and caution in her eyes.

"He would torment me mentally and physically to my breaking point. One day I came to school with a black eye and finally Bubblegum told me to stay at her house and that she would send her mother and father to get some of my things for me." Marceline said her eyes becoming even more gloomy. We all sat in silence for a bit. "I was mad at my mother for leaving me and my dad behind, but now I finally understand why she did." and with that one silent tear fell from her eye and it rolled half ways down her cheek before Bubblegum kissed it away (which was probably the cutest thing 'd ever seen.)

"Pretty soon I wanted to move and get out of that town. I wanted to make something of myself and leave behind that place, but I didn't want to leave behind her." Marceline spoke her voice still solid and strong despite the story her expression told. She was referring to Bubblegum.

"So I moved here where the music is good and the people are new." Marceline said. "And then I got a job here." She said her mood starting to become more bright as the seconds passed. Man these women could change moods with a snap of their fingers. "With Bubblegum now living with me life is grand." She said looking into Bubblegum's eye's with s soft gaze.

"I wanted to get a job down here before I moved in with Marceline so that's why it took me a whole summer to be with her." Bubblegum explained. Me and Gumball nodded.

"Wow Marceline. You're like the realest person I ever met." I said. She looked up at me and laughed a bit before continuing.

"We all have our stories Marshall." and that statement she made was enough to make my mind wander.

So it was now Gumball, Marceline, Bubblegum, and me all chilling out in the dim lighting of the coffee shop. We told talked about movies and music and all the beautiful things that our minds could think of. We laughed and bonded. I had never felt so close with a group of people so _fast_ as I did with these three. I looked around at all the faces talking and laughing and giggling at the table and felt content. It was like the opposite of abandonment.

It was acceptance.


	5. Intertwined

"Sorry boys, we would stay over night but, me and Bubblegum have a little sleepover of our own to go to." Marceline said smirking while Bubblegum blushed a furious red.

"Marceline, would you NOT embarrass me in public for once?" Bubblegum mumbled into her hands which were at the moment covering her crimson skin. Marceline only laughed to which Bubblegum peeked out between her fingers and glared at her.

"Oh it's just like old times isn't it Bonnibel?" Marceline said leaning back in her chair and peering over at Bubblegum who now had her arms folded across her chest sending an irritated look in Marceline's direction. Bubblegum let out a few mumbles and grumbles before both the girls started to stand up and push in their chairs. Marceline wrapped her arm arm around Bubblegum's shoulders in a cocky yet laid back fashion.

"Marshall, Gumball. Thanks for having us. I'll be back next week." Marceline said nodding to me and Gumball before turning them both around. Bubblegum peered over her shoulder at us.

"It was nice to meet both of you!" The fun pink haired girl said before her and Marceline walked their way out of they bookstore, leaving me and Gumball to not say a word as we sat in our spots in the cafe. When I heard the bell ring at the very front of the long bookstore I finally looked over at Gumball who then looked over at me. We were in somewhat of a staring contest before we both broke down laughing. Man were we tired.

"I'm so tired..." Gumball said putting his palm on his forehead in exhaustion as if he read my thoughts. I looked over at him and suddenly felt the urge to yawn.

"I know Gumball, I know." I said and he stood up from his chair and walked over to behind the cafe counter. My head didn't move but my eyes watched him as he poured himself some tea and came back over to sit by me. He sipped his tea in silence and I let my eyes drift to the large window and watch the lights and the mesmerizing hum of the night. "Do you want to sleep over?" I asked totally out of the blue. I still didn't look over at him but I did hear the sound of his cup hitting the table as he set it down.

"Do you have blankets, and not the human kind?" Gumball said. I looked over to him finally and came face to face with Gumball who's eyebrow was raised. I chuckled a bit before nodding.

"Yes Gumball there are loads of blankets up there now." And with that me and him grabbed some donuts from the cafe storage and made our way up black spiral stairs where stories are told and memories are made.

Gumball and I were in the exact same spot as last week. Me and him sitting at the cafe counter watching Marceline perform. Except this time Bubblegum was standing there with us. Watching Marceline with a soft yet admiring gaze. Marceline let her voice travel far away from this cafe, and her melody took you their with it. Her song's made you think and wonder. It was actually quite disturbing what effect they had over you.

But hey, the customers seemed to enjoy it so who was I to complain. The turnout was even better than last time as news of this place that had music that could take your mind and put it in another dimension slowly spread around. I even noticed a few from my school casually chatting with friends or reading a book in their seat. And some just sat and watched Marceline, and I could see that wandering look in their eyes like they had been taken somewhere else too just like me.

My shift during the day had improved as well. I was getting more customers to come in and take a look around. Occasionally a person my age would come in and I would strike up a conversation with them about music or books or the artwork that was placed everywhere.

Some were to say the least intimidated by me even when I turned on my friendly charm, but the girls were a different story. They would always ask me for recommendations on books while they bent over the counter wearing an intentionally revealing shirt. They would make flirty remarks and winks. I was used to this treatment though, especially during the school year. What can I say, I'm a total babe.

But Gumball wasn't doing too bad himself either but that was just an inference as I can't see him unless I try extremely hard. But I assume because when the ladies are done checking out their magazines and books with me they usually go over to the cafe. I wouldn't blame them Gumball is well...

So attractive. I know I shouldn't be thinking these things especially since I made a promise to myself to respect him, but I can't help it. The reason I made a promise to respect him was because he wasn't just some flavor of the week. I saw Gumball as a genuine person when I kissed him that one day, and I haven't been able to look back. So I wanted to develop feelings for Gumball like a genuine person. But it's becoming harder to keep the thoughts at bay.

"Marshall? Are you going to answer me?" Gumball asked all the sudden in front of my face. How long had I been day dreaming?

"Uh..." I said not really knowing what to say. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Are we still camping out?" Gumball asked most likely for the second time. That was the term we had created. "Camping out" meant staying overnight in the storage room. This was going to be only the third time we did this but I think it had indirectly become tradition from now on to camp out on the Friday nights after Marceline had left.

"Of course." I said my voice lower than intended. Like it really mattered but my tone surprised me and I don't know why. Gumball only nodded as we continued to watch Marceline up until her last song, and the few people that were reading books or with friends began to file out casually looking calmer than when they had entered. When Marceline had finished and set her guitar down Bubblegum clapped her hands and ran over to Marceline hugging her.

"That was amazing Marceline! It sounded just like that night we spent down by the beach with our feet buried in the sand the moon hovering above the ocean.." Bubblegum said her voice trailing off as she remembered the night. Marceline's eyes widened in remembrance and she pulled away from Bubblegum but kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Awww but you forgot about your side of the song." Marceline said smirking. Bubblegum's expression turned to an anxious one. Bubblegum's now nervous expression immediately sparked my interest.

"Your part of the song, Bubblegum?" I asked stepping slight toward them. I sly smile went to Marceline's face as she also stepped forward acknowledging me as part of the conversation.

"Yes Bubblegum over here can play some killer ukelele. She has a beautiful voice as well." Marceline said with light hand gestures. Bubblegum merely raised her hands in defense and shook her head.

"No no no I have no musical talent. That's all Marceline." She said pointing to the black haired girl who's expression read disbelief. She turned to Bonnibel her hands on her hips.

"Oh Bubbles, who are you trying to fool?" Marceline asked with her signature smirked. Bubblegum only scowled.

"Hey Marshall don't you have a ukelele in the storage room?" I heard Gumball's voice from behind me. I spun around at him smiling at his cleverness.

"Why yes, Gumball I believe so." I looked straight at Bubblegum when I said it and her nervous look only intensified. In a few swift steps I had made it to the staircase and ran up it over hearing the conversation that was still taking place between my friends.

"Marceline! Why did you need to bring me up you know I don't like performing in front of others."

"Oh Bonnibel your voice is lovely and besides A. You brought it up and B. You sang in front of me right?"and that's all I heard before slipping into the storage room. I walked over to where my bass was to find my ukelele sitting along side of it. I snatched it before running back downstairs to find them all awaiting my presence. I presented the ukelele to Bubblegum getting down on one knee and laying the instrument down flat on both of my hands.

"Your majesty! I have brought you the instrument from the Gods themselves!" I declared in my medieval voice. Bubblegum couldn't help but giggle but quickly turned hesitant again. Her eyes darted between the three of us before she sighed and grabbed it off my hands. I stood up on both my feet and watched her take Marceline's usual spot up on the mini stage.

"Sing them the song." Marceline said now leaning contently against the wall. That was sort of a vague request but I watched Bubblegum nod her like she new exactly what song she was talking about.

The song started out very light and fun. But when she started to sing the lyrics started to hit me.

_Green, green thunder_

_And the loud, loud rain_

_Here are woes asunder_

_'Neath the proud, proud veins..._

The lyrics weren't blunt. They had deeper meaning. But what amazed me was even with her deep lyrics her voice was still light and the chords she played didn't seem heavy. She did have a lovely sound just as Marceline had said. I looked over at Gumball who stood still watching her intently.

_Let it seep through your sockets and ear holes_

_Into your precious fractured skull_

_Let it seep let it keep you from us_

_Patiently heel you_

_Patiently unreel you_

I kept trying to figure out the meaning when Gumball yelled right in the middle of everything.

"We want you here." Gumball said. What had gotten into him he was saying some pretty wacked out stuff. I sent him an abstract look but he stood his ground.

Bubblegum obviously stopped her playing with a confused look directed at Gumball. Marceline just kept smiling and looking out the window.

"I mean you belong here. Working. We would actually love it if you would come and play during the day. Your voice would sound perfect in the sun." Gumball replied sending a gentle smile. Wow, he had come a long way from that stuck up antisocial snob he was the first day working here. I mean don't get me wrong I liked him even then but a large part of me loves the more social Gumball. I felt like I had broken down a wall no one had before.

"Oh I could never, I'm working during the day." Bubblegum said with a flick of her hand. Marceline snapped her head toward Bubblegum.

"What do you mean? You only work half of all Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays." Marceline said shaking her head. Bubblegum sent her a glare but her head quickly turned back to us. I decided to add my two cents.

"Bubblegum your voice is beautiful, the customers would love you, and extra people means extra money so raises for all. Trust me, it's a care free job with a lot of rewards." I said as I kept walking towards her. "So what do you say?" I said standing in front of her. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'll do it." She said with confidence in her tone. I smiled from her lack of hesitation this time around.

"Well then welcome to the team, oh and keep the uke. As a welcoming gift." I said before turning around to face Gumball who nodded his head at me in approval. Marceline then decided to be a cranky monster at our glorious moment of success.

"Hey what about my welcoming present?" I turned to Marceline with an annoyed look. I was about to protest before I came up with an idea. I ran over to cafe counter and pulled open a secret drawer. Inside that drawer was a spare key to the storage room. I quickly snatched it out and tossed it on over to Marceline who swiftly caught it. She studied it a bit, confused as to what it was.

"Um Marshall? A key?" Marceline said holding up the key obviously not impressed. I shook a finger at her.

"Don't be so hasty, you don't even know what it leads to!" I said before pointing at the spiral stairs, "It leads to my secret room." I said. She laughed a bit.

"Yea, OKAY Marshall," she said sarcasm leaking from her tone, "I'm not exactly interested in boxes and cobwebs." She said as if she even KNEW what she was talking about. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh contrayer fair maiden. I'm afraid there is so much more to that place then cobwebs and boxes. Why don't you go take a look for yourself?"I asked and her widened her eyes before she darted toward the stairs climbing up them like a cheetah. Bubblegum caught on and quickly scurried after her.

"Wait for me- Oh! And thanks for the present Marshall!" Bubblegum rushed the words. Before I could reply they were already up there gasping and giggling. I sighed.

"...And where is MY present Marshall?" Gumball said with his arms crossed. I smirked before answering.

"Going to my house to camp out because we are definitely not getting that room back for tonight. I just packed it full of movies and video games so they will be there the whole night." He looked back with an unreadable expression.

"Well in that case I better not. I should probably just go home I'm tired anyways..." He said and started to grab his sweatshirt. I was suddenly behind him. I took his sweatshirt away from him and he looked at me surprised. "What is it Marshall Lee?" he asked.

"I'm not letting you go home. You're coming with me." I said confidently trying to make my gaze as assuring yet intense as possible. It seemed to be working by how he was looking back at me. But in the end he still refused and just tried to grab his article of clothing back. So I just picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Marshall PUT ME DOWN!" He snapped at me and I could feel him squirming and wiggling. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not until you agree to come home with me." I said waiting intently for a response. I heard some mumble and grumbles that I couldn't really understand before he finally gave in.

"OKAY fine... I'll go home with you." He said into my shoulder that muffled his voice. I smirked while setting him down and giving him his sweatshirt.

"Wait Gumball why do you even have a sweat shirt its the middle of August." I said as me and him walked quietly through the city. It was an insanely beautiful night with the lights dancing around the sky and although we couldn't see the stars I could feel the whole city glimmering and shinning regardless. I felt fearless and free.

Gumball didn't respond so I looked over at him to find his eyes traveling around the atmosphere. And I could tell he felt like I did where all the lights seemed to shine around him. I smiled before turning my head forward again. We walked in silence towards my house but the silence wasn't awkward.

"I'm surprised you out of all people are commenting on my wardrobe." Gumball randomly spoke. He chuckled before continuing, "You wear a plaid shirt just about every single day." He said. I let out a "Hn." The silence returned again but with more force. I felt a little desperate to create conversation, but then I noticed my apartment was a mere block away.

"Gumball! This way!" I said grabbing his hand and running with him sharply around the corner. It was another long stretch before you reached the entrance but with my pace we made it there faster than normal. Once we finally reached the rotating door in the front we both stopped to catch our breath for a bit.

"Man I am out of shape..." Gumball said in between breaths. I nodded in agreement before I let out a "C'mon!" and we were through the door and headed up to my apartment. I held Gumball's hand firmly as I dragged him through. The only time we halted our fast pace was to wait for the elevator. He watched me press the button as it lit up.

"17th floor huh? The view must be amazing." Gumball said leaning against the elevator wall.

"I guess." was all I said. He didn't push it any further, and that was probably good on his part. He didn't know what I have seen out of those windows.

We walked down the hallway, Gumball looking around in almost a cautious manner. I guess we did have to be quiet since it was kinda late, but it was a Friday night SOMEONE had to be partying.

"This, Gumball, is my humble abode." I said opening the door and motioning my hand to the inside. He walked in stoic but I could still tell he was curious. I could tell he had his expectations and that they were immediately destroyed.

"Well? What do you think?" I said closing the door and putting my hands on my hips. He was still looking around.

"I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be this clean." Gumball said. I laughed before walking over to him and wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Yea well you'll be surprised to know that I actually do all the cleaning around here." I said and took my arm off from around his shoulder and made my way to the kitchen. "My parents are never around you see." I said trying to sound casual. Eventually admitting the truth becomes less painful, or at least easier to pretend to be okay with.

"Oh. Where are they?" Gumball asked following me into the kitchen and taking a seat at one of the stools. I made some chai tea.

"Oh well usually they're on business trips although I never knew business trips could last for months at a time." I said looking over my shoulder at Gumball who seemed to scan the walls. He had a blank look to him. He was either very strange or good at concealing what he was feeling. I turned back to what was keeping me busy.

"Well have you seen them at all this summer?" he asked. I shook my head but didn't look at him.

"No. Actually I haven't seen them since April." I replied honestly. Gumball let out a "Whoa." but didn't say much else. Thinking about summer made me think about how much of it we had left of it before school started. Math wasn't my strong suit but my mind drew up about three weeks as an estimate. Jesus it has gone by so slow before Gumball and Marceline began to work at the bookstore. But now that they were here everything seemed to fly.

"So Gumball where do you go to school at?" I asked him.

"Well I was home schooled for the last few years but I'll be attending the North high school here." My eyes widened at him statement.

"Gumball! We're going to the same high school man!" I said turning around excitement beaming off of my face. "This is going to be so great." I said shaking my head in the pure luck I was being given. Gumball laughed a bit.

"Yea it'll be nice to have a friend on my first day." He said and that made my mind stop racing for a bit. I knew he didn't mean a thing by it but I couldn't help but stop at the word 'friend'. It was just the first time he had labeled his and I relationship towards each other. And I know it didn't mean a thing but it did mean he acknowledged a bond between us, and for some reason that just made my head go insane.

"Uh yea haha. It's pretty awesome..." I said and poured him some tea while I joined him at the island. He looked confused at my hesitancy but shook it off. Which was probably best because it's not good to dwell on stupid things.

"You know my birthday is coming up." Gumball said eyes on me while taking a sip. I smiled ideas already circulating though my head of what to get him or what to do.

"Oh really?" I said smirking. He made a slow nod with his head. "Who are you celebrating with?

"No one actually. Just me and a good drive through the city." He said and he let his eyes wander around my apartment seeming to still be in shock about how presentable it was. A small smile formed at my lips because of the cuteness of it.

"Well I'm afraid your going to have to give your car a rain check because we're going to do something fun." He stared me down a bit before shaking his head at my statement. Not because he was denying me but because he probably thought whatever I came up with was going to be ridiculous. "You'll see. It will be fun." Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure it will." He said sarcastically before sliding off the stool and stretching vertically. "Hey do you mind if I take a shower?" Gumball asked scratching the back of his head.

"Nope. The bathroom is right over there." I pointed to the hallway that led straight to the bathroom. He nodded before walking casually over to where I had motioned. When I heard the door shut and water running I went to go to my room.

Although the rest of my house looked clean my room was a slightly different story. It didn't matter though because Gumball would probably sleep in the guest room anyway. That's when I remembered Gumball was still in the shower. "Maybe he would like some new clothes..." I said before going into my closet before picking out some clothes for Gumball. I just grabbed some sweats and a band tee nothing fancy just like my personality. I took the small bundle of fabric and made my way over to the guestroom. I threw them on the bed and as soon as they hit the mattress with a 'thump' I heard my phone go off in the kitchen. I sighed from having to run all around my house before I reluctantly sprinted back to the kitchen where I had put it on the counter. I violently grabbed my phone not even bothering to look who was calling me.

"Yes?" I said a little too harshly into the phone.

"Well geez Marshall I just wanted to check on my favorite nephew. I can see where I'm not wanted..." I immediately recognized the joking tone. A smile spread across my face.

"Oh, hey uncle. I'm sorry it's just been a bit busy..." I said scratching the back of my head. I heard a deep chuckle though the phone.

"Really whats been happening?" and just as he said that Gumball came from around the corner in only a towel. I took the phone away from my ear and Gumball's attention was on me.

"Gumball there's clothes in the guestroom." I said motioning to where the room was. He nodded his head quickly before walking over to it and shutting the door. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Gumball? You mean my new employee? Was I... interrupting something?" My uncle said into the phone. Okay, I do not blush. Like, ever. But this time was an exception as color rose to my cheeks.

"N-No! It's not what you think-" I stuttered a bit before my uncle interrupted me.

"That's why you were so crabby with me. Hah I guess you can never interrupt love blossoming in the savannah." my uncle said all dreamy like. I slapped my forehead.

"Did you seriously just use a Lion King reference on your 17 year old nephew referring to his love life?" I asked my totally strange relative.

"So you admit something was going on then?" My uncle said laughing. I grew redder with each passing second.

"You already know the answer to that and I am not talking to you about this anymore." I said standing by that statement.

"Well I can take a hint Marshall. I'll talk to you later so you can get back to 'cough' WHATEVER you were doing." He said. I was about to protest but he gave a quick "Bye!" before hanging up. I sighed and rest my forehead on the counter.

"Marshall what are you going?" I heard Gumballs clear voice ring. I immediately sat up and tried to look cool and casual but probably just looked more awkward than I already was.

"Oh just my uncle... he's... strange." I said before shaking my head as if to get rid of these awkward emotions. I looked at Gumball who's hair was still damp. He wore my Radiohead sweatshirt and my plain black sweats. I thought he looked pretty, hot. Yea. The guilt is still there. I hated thinking about Gumball in that way because he was my friend but it was hard. I just wish you had a switch for who you were attracted to. Life would be smooth sailing.

Gumball laughed a bit. "Hey Marshall I'm kind of tired-"

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom. I'm just going to crash in my room so if you need me just swoop on by." I said quickly. It may seem rude that I did that but me and Gumball kind of have this mutual pet peeve where we hate when things get too predictable or slow paced. So as we became more comfortable with each other finishing/ interrupting the others sentences became routine. I heard a "Night." from Gumball before I raised a hand above my head signaling a 'goodbye' before trudging off to my room. As soon as I walked into my room I shut off the light and literally rolled onto my bead. I settled in nice and cozy with the blanket going up my shoulders. Everything was at peace, and tomorrow I would maybe hang out with Gumball. My crazy awesome uncle would probably give me a call and I could sleep in and not go to work. Everything was at ease and perfect letting my mind sweep into quiet.

"Marshall there is no blankets in the guest bedroom. There isn't even a sheet on the mattress." I heard an annoyed voice boom. A little surprised from the sudden noise my body shot up in fear before I let out a sigh of relief to see it was just Gumball.

"Jesus Christ Gumball you scared me." I said holding my chest. His expression still had an annoyed look to it waiting for an answer from me. Well what are the options. There isn't any other blankets or anything of the sort so it's not like he could sleep on the couch. Actually then he couldn't sleep anywhere else besides right in my bed.

So I just patted the bed right next to me signaling him to come lay down. He raised an eyebrow at me and I raised one back but in a mocking fashion. He just sighed and rolled his eyes before reluctantly getting into my bed. Once he had finally got in and snuggled into the covers are backs were pressed against each other. It was strangely comforting and I was sure he would pull away but neither of us flinched. We just melted into it.

"You know your room is quite a bit messier than the rest of your house." Gumball said bluntly. I laughed a bit.

"There's no pressure to be perfect in here. This is my territory." I said making Gumball scoff and I could almost feel him rolling his eyes at me. Silence crept into the room. It blew like wind between us and I felt it's effect. I didn't really like the side I was sleeping on so I rotated and now faced towards his back. My eye's darted to the skin that was showing from my sweatshirt rising up a bit too much on Gumball's back. The dimples on his lower back made me want to roam my hands all over it. My gaze traveled further up to rest on his hair. Almost on instinct my hand went up to touch it. I felt him tense when I gently raked through it but he didn't say a word, or pull away. My fingers then led a trail going along his neck and down his arm, and then back up. I could feel goosebumps forming along his skin and his body relax.

This is what friends do right?

"Marshall." Gumball said piercing the silence. His voice rung lower than usual but it was very soothing.

"Yes?" I said calmly.

"I give you permission this time."

"Permission to what?"

"To make sure I don't get hypothermia." Gumball said. I smirked and wrapped an arm around Gumball's waist and pulled him close. My breath hit the back of his neck and I could feel him shiver before we both started to relax. And it was just so beautiful the way way it felt so right.


	6. Home

Marshall continued to hold a still sleeping Gumball even when the morning sun shown through his blinds. He played with his hair and ran ghostly fingers over smooth skin. His sheets were white and the air seemed pure. The whole atmosphere seemed light and angelic.

He felt Gumball's muscles tense underneath his hold and he let go of Gumball but kept facing him as he watched him stretch out. His eyes fluttered open and a gentle smirk lay on Marshall's face. Gumball then turned around and they looked into each others newly opened eyes, Gumball probably still realizing where he was. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

Marshall let his fingers trace along Gumball's jawline before letting his hand fall flat between their heads.

"Someone's affectionate this morning." Gumball mused in a horse whisper caused by him just waking up. Marshall chuckled in return before spontaneously rising from his bed and in a flash he had his feet planted on the ground peering down at Gumball.

"...And you _let_ me." Marshall taunted causing Gumball's face to turn red and his eye's tear off of Marshall's. The black haired man was satisfied with this reaction and continued to walk out of the room. He crept down the hallway from his bedroom until he found his untouched kitchen waiting patiently for him to make breakfast. He smiled his brain over whelmed with the thought of food.

"Hm. I'm in the mood for pizza." Marshall said contently and opened up the fridge and slid that baby out, threw it in the oven, and turned it on.

"You know, normal people usually pre heat the oven before they put the pizza in." Marshall turned towards the voice to find Gumball leaning against the door way with an eye brow raised in curiosity.

"Well than normal people are wasting their time. It hardly makes a difference." Marshall responded nonchalantly.

When the boys went to take out the pizza, it was burnt to a crisp.

"Well this isn't a problem I'll just put more ranch on it." Marshall said taking out a pizza cutter before making the first attempt to cut the pizza. Gumball looked down at him in disgust.

"Ranch is incredibly unhealthy you know, and besides, pizza? Are you for real?" Gumball sneered. Marshall ignored him as he continued to "cut" the pizza. Well more like break the pizza into irregular pieces.

"A piece for the royal stick in the ass." Marshall said giving Gumball a piece as the other man glared at him with his crystal blue gaze. Marshall took a piece for himself and took a quick bite into it before immediately spitting it back out.

"Hey I didn't like it either but at least I commit and digest it fully. You know, so I don't spit it out all over the kitchen counter." Gumball spat out.

"Yuck! Oh my glob that was really awful." Marshall said spitting the rest into the sink. Gumball sighed in disbelief.

Marshall's phone had gone off then. He peered up from the sink expecting it to be his uncle, but it was actually Bubblegum who had texted him.

"Bubblegum says to meet us at Panera in 20. Looks like we have a plan B for breakfast then." Marshall said looking over at Gumball who was now dumping Marshall's pizza in the trash.

"Perfect. That is right next to my house." Gumball stated casually. Marshall glanced at the time on the oven.

"You know if we start now we could get there on time if we walked." Marshall suggested. Gumball gave a nod in agreement before he seemed to realize something.

"It might be good if we changed though." Gumball joked giving Marshall the elevator eyes. The dark haired man looked down at what he was wearing before scratching the back of his head.

"Yea that would probably be best..."

"Has anyone ever told you how blue your eyes are?" I noted from across the small table in Panera. Gumball looked up from whatever he was reading to look up at me questioningly.

"I don't need people to tell me how blue my eyes are, Marshall. I see them every day of my life." Gumball stated. I continued to sit in my chair waiting for Bubblegum to arrive.

"Well they are." I confessed to him again. He just rolled his eyes but deep down I could tell he liked the affection I gave him.

Which made me think of last night and how blurry it was between us now. I didn't know how to define us at this point. Earlier that night Gumball had described me as a friend but I would never touch a friend as intimately as I had caressed Gumball. Just the thought of holding Finn while he slept was enough to make me shudder and not in a good way.

"Hello boys!" I heard a cheery yet mature voice from above us that woke me from my thoughts. I looked up straight away to a pretty face and an elegant smile. She took a seat between us with a tray of food in her hands. Me and Gumball went straight for it stuffing it down while taking a gulp of water in between. Bubblegum's eyes darted between us all the while, observing are slightly barbaric eating style.

"Well looks like I came at the right time then." Bubblegum said shaking her head slightly in disbelief. When we finally slowed down our pace a genuine conversation developed between us. I asked where Marceline was and she just said that she was still asleep in the storage room. I had figured they would sleep overnight.

We talked about plans for the rest of the summer, which sadly wasn't much besides work between the three of us. But that made me remember something.

"Well Gumball's birthday is coming up, and we need to celebrate. Any ideas?" I asked as I took a big bite out of my Asiago bagel. Bubblegum's eyes lit up like she just learned she was accepted into Harvard. Which Gumball observed and a groan escaped his lips probably thinking of all the awesome/treacherous ideas we would conjure up.

"Of course! Oh I love planning things..." She said clapping slightly in excitement. "Alright well we could have a luau? I've been to a luau party it's pretty kickin. It was on a beach and there was torches and limbo. The moon was just resting on the sea-" Gumball cut her rambling off.

"Definitely not." He said coldly. Me and Bubblegum looked at each other in slight fear but continued on regardless.

"Well maybe just a regular old house party?" Bubblegum suggested. "Or we could host it at the bookstore." Gumball thought this one through a bit more but gave the same answer with the same stoic face.

"No. I'm afraid I don't know enough people from this town yet it would seem a bit awkward."

Bubblegum nodded in agreement although I thought that was a good choice, and was probably what I would do if it was my party.

"Oh Gumball! Since you don't really seem to be into the whole "party" thing how about a little trip just you, Marceline, Marshall and me?"

"Yea... I like that idea a lot." I put in a few words to give emphasis to Bubblegum's idea. We waited for a response but I think this time I wouldn't let him say no.

"Well it depends what kind of trip?" Gumball question always taking the cautious path.

"I was thinking a camping trip." Bubblegum blurted out probably just to get it over with and here Gumball's reaction. I roared out in laughter.

"Gumball? CAMPING?" I said and clutched my stomach. Gumball gave me a good icy glare and Bubblegum just shrugged. After a few seconds I heard two hands slam on the table which cut my snickering off completely. Gumball was looking me dead in the eye. Challenging me.

"Let's do it." I heard the three words slip past his mouth like venom from a snakes fangs. I heard Bubblegum cheer but in a quieter manner, probably from the intimidation that radiated off of the red head in front of her. I merely leaned back in my chair and smirked slightly impressed that he would even consider it. But then I leaned forward until our faces were inches apart challenging him back.

"We'll then its settled." I declared each of us glaring at the other.

"Uh... guys?" I heard Bubblegum's confused voice. We were both startled by the sudden intrusion in our mini competition and fell back into both of our chairs.

"Yea?" Gumball asked. She stared at us both when her expression softened. She even giggled.

"You guys could be a couple you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Gumball was the first to say something. "I would never want to be affiliated with someone who can't even make a pizza right!" He said. And I was probably the only one who could see the slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

Bubblegum chuckled and finally took something to eat from the tray. "Now guys, when do we want to do this?" She said with her mouth slightly full.

"This weekend!" I boasted. She gave me a toothy grin.

"Sounds good to me. Gumball?"

"Hn. Sounds good." Gumball muttered. I looked over at him. I could barely get him to come over to my house last night why did he say yes to a whole camping trip?

I guess there was some what of an unspoken rivalry forming between us. It was friendly, but competitive. I think he just didn't want to look weak in front of me and I didn't want to look weak in front of him. He didn't want to look like some pansy for not going on a camping trip, and if I was him I would probably do the same thing.

"Okay well I think we should leave on Friday. Marshall you could ask your uncle if Marceline can skip performing for that night and we can start the trip. Now I'm thinking we should camp in Maryland. They have some pretty cool spots and it's not too long of a drive to the state park they have there..." and Bubblegum went on and on about the trip and her ideas. She was actually pretty good at planning and she covered everything from how much it would cost to how where we would go.

"So we're staying in a tent then?" I asked. She gave me a cheerful nod.

"It actually isn't too bad. My family and I would go to this particular park a lot and it is absolutely breath taking. Plus there's this secret spot that only I know about where we can go." Bubblegum spoke with a nostalgic look in her eyes, but seemed excited none the less.

"So Gumball are you ready for this?" I asked him. He replied quick-witted as ever.

"As I'll ever be."

"Do you think he really wants to do this? I mean it's Gumball were talking about, I could barely get him to hang out with me in a HOUSE." I confided in Bubblegum. Who was currently taking a break from singing in the cafe to visit me back at the front where I was ringing people up. Just then a middle aged woman came and put a pile of books on my counter top. Bubblegum was just sitting behind the counter a ways with a magazine in her hand lazily flipping though the pages.

"Really? When did you guys start hanging out?" I could feel Bubblegum starting to get into an 'let's interrogate the crap out of Marshall' mode.

"Well Friday night was the first time he went over to sleep at my house but-"

"Details Marshall I want details. So when did you guys make out?"

"Bubblegum it isn't like that." I said my face flushed by her comment.

"Like hell it isn't like that." She snapped and the customer in front of me gave us both a glare. I apologized and gave a glare of a higher degree back at Bubblegum.

The lady had left before I responded to her comment. "No I'm serious Gumball just doesn't sail that way."

"And you do?" Damn she was not going to give me a break.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" I turned around fully to look at her now.

"No you told me I get a twenty minute break and I intend to use that break however I please." The pink haired girl replied cleverly. I sighed in annoyance. Not because of of Bubbles but because of me. Me and my own stupid head. Me and my own stupid emotions. In the past I was never one to let my feelings for someone become such a value. I was defiantly not a virgin, I have been in relationships in the past and I've always been popular with the ladies and some men. All the while I have never let them get into my head. But this time...

"I kissed him once. In the storage room." I said dryly not letting any emotion pass. Even so I still heard a gasp.

"I KNEW IT. Knew you guys were a thing." She said confident in her detection skills.

"But that's just it Bubblegum we aren't a thing. And we probably never will be. Gumball doesn't want someone who could be with anyone else. I think he still thinks I'm just some guy looking for a flavor of the week." _But then why did he let do what I did with him. Why did he let me kiss him and why did he kiss back? _I thought this but didn't say it aloud. Glob knows what would happen if I let those words sneak past my lips. "Jesus you got me talking like some 14 year old girl."

"I see. Well do you have feelings for him?" I paused at her statement. Well I had known Gumball for how long? Three weeks give or take... "Marshall you know it doesn't matter how long you've known him," she said and flipped a page of the magazine while READING MY MIND, "Time limits and standards are just something society made up because everyone kept getting hurt. But its OK you can't control how fast you fall for someone. Trying to control that is like trying to control whether or not you catch a cold. Sure you can do all you want to try and prevent it, you can wash your hands of the germs and stay away from that 'sick' person., but you can never truly stop it from happening if its meant to happen."

I chuckled at her analogy but then stopped because it might be a bit more accurate than I'd like to admit. "Well whatever. Can we talk about something else?" I finally asked growing tired of my nagging feelings now begin to scream at me.

She seemed to understand because we didn't talk for a few minutes after that. She just finished her magazine she had in her hands and then switched to another one that was messily laying on the floor, but I knew she couldn't stay silent forever.

"So Marshall Marceline and I are bringing blankets, the tent, and we are leaving in Marceline's pickup truck. If you could bring some stuff for the campfire and maybe even bring your bass? I'll bring the uke."

"Sounds like a plan Bubblegum. What's Gumball bringing?"

"I think the food and,of course, himself!" She chuckled to herself and I just rolled my eyes at her cheesiness. "But make sure to bring like a ton of extra clothes, a flashlight, and basic living necessity's. Remember we are going to be in the WOODS. Away from civilization." Bubblegum stated the obvious.

"Don't worry Bubblegum at the very least we can make clothes out of bird feathers and rabbit skin." I joked making Bubblegum laugh from her spot behind me. We sat for a few minutes before I noticed the time. "Hey isn't it about time you got back to work?" I turned to look over my shoulder at her. She glanced at the clock and immediately realized she was late. Bubblegum looked up at me frantic and shot me a quick "Goodbye!" before running off to her usual spot where she played. I could hear the small applause from the cafe as Bubblegum returned with the promise of entertainment, and a sweet sounding melody drifted through the air.

Well my uncle decided since it was Gumball's birthday and I've only had one weekday off ALL SUMMER he ended up giving us all of Friday off. So Bubblegum called me and told me we were all meeting up at three and to be completely ready when they came to pick me up.

Or pick us up I should say because Gumball spent the night with me again at my house. He ended up sleeping in my bed... and Gumball even let me hold him again. This is good and bad.

It is now becoming difficult to sleep without him. After that first night of him sleeping in my bed the rest of the week I couldn't fall asleep right, and its frustrating beyond belief.

Well anyway Gumball is at my house right now with his suitcase for the long weekend sitting by my door.

"Well we should probably head out now. It's a quarter too three." Gumball said looking at the clock above my oven. I did the same before nodding my head and motioning towards the door.

"Wait! I need my swimsuit!" I said just now recalling what I forgot to pack. Gumball smacked his forehead before shooing me off with his hand to go retrieve it.

As soon as we were all ready to go I called a cab to take us to the bookstore. We walked in silence to the lobby and patiently waited in the summer heat for are ride to arrive. I stared up at the clouds that were slowly floating across the sky to pass the time since Gumball wasn't feeling to talkative today. I eventually looked down at him though the corner of my eye only to see a blank expression and an unwavering stare. Not gonna lie I was getting a little freaked out.

Finally are cab arrived and the driver popped the trunk before throwing our suit cases in.

"Whoa. You two boys must be on a honey moon." The creepy cab driver said winking at me. I narrowed my eyes a bit from the extremely weird situation.

"Uh...sure." I said and glanced at Gumball who looked as emotionless as usual. WE quickly got into the leathery interior of the cab and sped off. Gumball sat and stared out the window.

"Would at least ACT excited to be on this trip?" I whispered yelled to him so the driver wouldn't hear and get any weird ideas. Gumball finally turned towards me.

"I am." He said looking into my eyes. His voice had something in it that I had never herd from him before. Was he... nervous? I just couldn't seem to tell but I decided to let it be. I don't like to dwell on things like that.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" OK so maybe that was a lie. I am just a curious person by nature.

Again he turned toward me obviously a bit more annoyed. "There is nothing to say. I am excited to go on the trip, it I my birthday after all, now if you will brace yourself we are almost there." He said the most words he had spoken in almost a half an hour. This kid... so many mood swings.

I was about to argue but then I noticed we were almost there. When we came to a stop Marceline's pickup was already parked along the sidewalk. It was slightly old fashioned and a navy blue in color. I could tell it had seen a few decades and been though a few journeys. Then I noticed the tent packed up in the trunk along with two black suitcases.

I was about to hop out with Gumball and pay the driver but he shook his head and refused my payment. "Oh no you don't need to pay me! It is your honeymoon after all!" Again I narrowed my eyes but thanked him none the less. Slamming the door behind me I pulled out our suitcases to go and stand by Gumball who was now waiting by the truck along with Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Marshall! Come on put them in the trunk! You and Gumball can sit there along with our luggage back there while me Marceline are gonna chill in the car seats." Bubblegum shouted at me and hastily hopped into the car. Marceline shrugged at her girlfriends excited behavior but soon followed to sit in the drivers seat. I looked at Gumball who ten looked at me. We both mimicked Marceline's shrug before loading up the trunk and hopping in side with it.

Marceline started the car and it began to hum. We both sat on opposite sides of this sliding window with our backs facing forward. I always liked sitting backwards in the car. I never knew why.

And just then the sliding window between us was opened by Bubblegum. Both of us kept looking straight ahead.

"Clothes and personal supplies?" Bubblegum asked.

"Check." Me and Gumball said simultaneously.

"Bass?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Alright let's roll!" Bubblegum said hitting the roof and slamming back into her seat.

"Sorry for the strange behavior guys, she hasn't gone on a camping trip in awhile..." Marceline said and I chuckled in response. Especially when I heard Bubblegum hit Marceline's shoulder. But Gumball... he didn't say a word. He just kept staring ahead. I shook my head in disbelief.

We then pulled out and I began to wonder if me and Gumball sitting in the trunk was legal but then decided we would probably be leaving the busy city in due time and there's not to many coppers patrolling around there.

Soon the skyscrapers began to dwindle and smaller building began to be more common. Then when those went it was merely apartments and houses. Then when we went past that it became even more rural and the houses became more spaced out and the air seemed to be much clearer. Me and Gumball's hair flew with the breeze. I decided then that driving through the summer sun with a guy who means a lot to you and the breeze is blowing just right is one of the true delites in our lives.

But looking into Gumball's eyes the farther away we got from downtown was a weird transformation. He was clearly nervous at this point. His complexion was paler and I could see his hands visibly shaking. Then when we had left the city limits I could see his Adam's apple bob in fear.

"Gumball..."

"I'm fine." He replied but his voice was shaky and he tightly closed his eyes before opening them again in panic. I was getting a little freaked out. My hand then slowly trailed down his arm just to meet with his hand and intertwine our fingers. His eyes widened a bit but my thumb began to rub his own soothingly and he seemed to settle down a bit. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing but his hands no longer shook and his eyes didn't have that crazy panicked feel to them.

What the hell just happened? I thought he was going to have a panic attack right there and then, but its hard to think about that right now. The feeling of getting to hold his hand was all that preoccupied my mind at the moment.

So we drove and drove the scenery around us never really changing from its typical rural landscape. I looked over to Gumball who was now sleeping up right. I smiled glad to see him looking more normal. That was probably why he wasn't talking much to me. He was just nervous for... something. Although I'm not quite sure what that something is yet.

Marceline began to drive a bit slower and took a sharp turn into a small town. It was the type that had one main road with all the old fashioned stores and shops.

"Marce what are we doing here?" I whispered thought the window.

"Going to an antique shop." She replied. An antique store huh? Ok...

"Well Gumball's asleep should I wake him?"

"NO!" The two girls whisper yelled back at me. "We are going to buy Gumball's present so we have to be quiet." Bubblegum finished. I nodded and resumed my position in the trunk. Eventually we parked in front of a small store which seemed to be connected to a house. I slipped my arm away from Gumball who slept soundly and jumped swiftly over the edge of the truck. I followed the two girls up and into the store, a bell ringing that signaled our entrance. My first impression? It was crowded. Shelves all around seemed to close you in. They were lined with thousands of small trinkets and toys as well as jewelry and purses. Wind chimes and dream catchers hung from the ceilings and friendship bracelets were practically flowing out of this one basket.

"What is Gumball going to like in here?" My voice boomed into the quiet space of the store, although, I had no idea how big it was because I couldn't see past five feet in front of me.

"Oh I'm sure there is SOMETHING he would like." I heard a withered down voice say from behind me. All three of us spun around and jumped when faced with an old lady. "We have everything here I promise you that." She said gently looking up at us with a smile only an old lady could possess.

"Oh well from here it just kind of looks like an old woman's storage room." I said bluntly but then regretted it when I received a slap on the arm by my pink haired friend. The old woman merely chuckled.

"Well what does this 'Gumball' person like?" She said gently. I thought about that for awhile. To be honest I wasn't quite sure. I mean I felt like I learned a lot about Gumball in the short while I had known him but when it came down to it I had no idea what to get him for his birthday. She seemed to notice my distress and quietly motioned with her to follow.

All four of us made our way through the twists and turns dodging flying toys and lowly hung lights. When we finally stopped we had made our way to the back of the store. In front of us was a large display of books and journals. I heard a gasp.

"This is perfect!" Bubblegum yelled and ran up to pull out a black leather book. It looked like perfection in paper form. "Gumball once told me he loved to write, so this journal would be perfect for jotting down ideas." She said. I scoffed in jealousy at her gift. Of course she had to get the perfect present and plan out the perfect trip. And then there's me, struggling to find something in this bat shit crazy store.

"Guys look: it' a gumball machine. I'm definitely getting this as a gag gift." Marceline said holding it up like a trophy. This made Bubblegum laugh but it made me scowl. Then there's Marceline with her humor. Then there's me still with no present. My eye's began to dart around.

"It's OK Marshall just take your time." I faintly heard Bubblegum's voice, but may have been to distracted but my intense hunt for a gift. _Think Marshall think..._ I told myself over and over.

Then, I saw it.

"I'll take that." I said pointing to a nicely hung bass, waiting patiently for someone to claim it. The lady slowly turned her head in the direction was pointing. A smile spread across her face.

"Perfect." was all she said. But Marceline and Bubblegum were confused.

"Uh Marshall? You do know that he doesn't know how to play that right?" Marceline questioned me.

"Well I've been teaching him a few things and he seemed to enjoy it. I think giving him his own will help speed up the process." I justified. Marceline just slowly nodded her head.

"I'll take care of this. You can all take your gifts to the counter and I'll ring you up." The old lady said kindly. I thanked her and we retraced our steps to the front of the store. That's when I realized how expensive that bass was going to be. I slapped my forehead.

Once we reached the register the lady was already there with our gifts. How she got there so fast I will never know.

"That'll be 150." She said casually. My jaw dropped. There was NO WAY that that instrument plus Marcy and Bubbles' presents total cost was under 500 dollars.

"Um ma'am are you sure you didn't miscalculate? Because there is no chance that that's the total." I questioned. But she simply laughed.

"Oh just accept it. Just think of it as a present in exchange for a nice reunion." She said smiling. I was pretty confused at this point, but I wasn't really in a position to argue at this point. We all just thanked the lady and separately chipped in with the bill. Once we had said our thank you's and good bye's we happily marched out of the store with our presents.

"A nice reunion?" Marceline said just as confused as I was. I looked behind my shoulder at her and just shrugged not really knowing what to say. Well when we got back Gumball was still sleeping so that was a relief. I set the bass in it's case in the trunk and Marceline and Bubblegum hid their presents in the front seats with them. We all got situated and the car jerked forward. We made it a few blocks from the small store before Gumball finally woke up.

"How long have we been driving?" was the first question he asked. His voice was a bit groggy, but that was better then shaky and nervous like the start of the trip. I just silently prayed that side of Gumball wouldn't return.

"About three hours." I replied. He nodded his head. We had about a half an hour to go.

So we drove on, and pretty soon woods began to close in around us and the road changed from smooth tar to an off road adventure. The trees were becoming more dense with each passing second. Just then I felt our car slowing down. My head peaked above that car and saw a man standing in front of the car. In front of us two paths were displayed. One said "Lake homes" and the other said "Prairie and Horse Trail homes." The man held his hands out signaling for us to stop and choose which way we would be going. That's when Bubblegum got out of the truck.

"Bonnibel! I haven't seen you in forever!" The camp director said. Bubblegum continued to walk up and give him a hug.

"Right back at you!" She said and pulled away.

"So what brings you to this part of Elk Neck?" He said which I assumed was the name of the camp ground. She pointed back to us.

"I've brought some friends, and hey, do you think you could open up the secret gate for us? It IS my friends birthday after all." She pleaded. That's when I noticed a slightly hidden trail directly behind the man, and I could faintly make out a wooden fence that blocked it off from the general public. The camp director looked hesitant at first but a smirk spread across his face.

"Why of course! Your old man would have been proud of you for coming out here anyhow." He said while he proceeded to open the gate covered in vines all the while mumbling about "Carrying on the tradition." and "Haven't seen your old man in a long time." Bubblegum ran to get back in the car and as soon as the gate was opened we all yelled thank you and he just waved us on through.

I could tell this part of camp hadn't been used in awhile. The road was extremely bumpy and branches were smacking me and Gumball in the face. Eventually it became a game between me and him to see who could dodge the branches the best. We were both laughing and having a good time which was something I hadn't seen from Gumball in awhile.

But then are landscape suddenly changed and the pickup came to a complete stop. We both looked up to scan over the area.

The place it self was awesome. It was a lakefront private camp ground where the grass extended a few yards ahead of where we were parked but was then abruptly replaced with sand. It was like a circle in the fact that trees circled around us and the shape of the beach was in a bay, so we we're completely out of view from anyone else. Extending out from shore was wooden dock with a lantern hanging on each stake nailed to it. I looked excitedly at the speed boat that lay idle just waiting to be driven.

I was the first to jump out of the trunk followed by Bubblegum and then Marceline and Gumball. I stood with my hands on my hips admiring the soft sand and gentleness of the lake.

"Are you going to help set up camp or what?" I heard a rough female voice say from the car which could be no other than Marceline. I smiled at my friends and ran over to help them.

We all sat out on the sand. Marceline and Bubblegum were sharing a towel while me and Gumball lay on separate ones. They were laughing and looking at this magazine, mumbling something about horoscopes or something, while me and Gumball choose to just lay out in the sun after swimming for a while.

"Hey guys wanna take a quiz?" I hear Marceline ask. My eyes shot open and I propped myself up on one elbow.

"Sure why not?" I said. I wasn't doing anything anyways.

But of course Gumball just had to ask questions. "What kind of quiz? Is this something out of those stupid magazines?" Gumball snapped. Marceline rolled her eyes and laughed at his typical attitude.

"Just take these pens and a piece of paper, and answer the questions that we give you alright?" Marceline stated throwing them at me and Gumball. "Alright now I'm going to ask the questions and you write them down alright? Now be completely honest that is the only way to make it accurate. Remember that no one will see these answers besides you." I gave a nod to signal she could start and Gumball let out "Hn."

"Alright first question. Put the following animals in the order of your preference: Cow, Sheep, Tiger, Horse, Pig." Well that was easy. _Tiger_ is what I wrote down first. I tapped the pen to my chin in thought for a bit before I wrote down the rest. A sheep would probably be next because they make clothes and are generally pretty great. Then it would probably be horse, then cow, then finally pig since they are smelly and awkward creatures. I looked over to Gumball who was nonchalantly writing down his answers. My toes sunk into the sand behind me.

"Now write one word that describes each one of the following: Dog, Cat, Rat, Coffee, and Sea." Okay this was a bit more challenging. Well dogs are... loyal? Yea. Cats are independent, definitely. Rats are just sneaky and coffee is, I don't know, hot? No, steamy coffee is steamy. And finally the sea. The first word that popped into my head was unity. It didn't really make sense but I wrote it down because it felt right. The ocean kind of connects us so I guess it's justifiable. I looked at Marceline signaling that I was done. He nodded and continued.

"Think of someone, who also knows you and is important to you, which you can relate them to the following colors. Do not repeat anyone twice. Who do you think of when you think of the color yellow?" I wrote down my friend Finn. He always brought out the sun when they're was a gray sky. "Now who is someone you think of when you think of the color orange?" I wrote down Bubblegum because that's another happy color and she always seems to be happy. "Next is Red." Oh this one was easy. It was Gumball of course for that fiery red hair! Oh ad how he gets mad sometimes. "Next is White." I would probably have to say Marceline. No particular reason, just because. "And lastly green." Gumball came to my head again but I wrote down my uncle. Again no particular reason that's just what came to my head.

"Alright guys time to go over your answers." She looked mischievously between both me and Gumball. Me and him exchanged a look before facing her again. "Now if you answered honestly this quiz should say a lot about yourself and may reveal hidden feelings." My eyes widened but Gumball just snorted.

"You know these things are a fake as it gets right?" He blurted out. I sent him a glare.

"Oh just shut it and let Marceline read off our answers." I snapped. I swear that guy didn't have any spirit.

"Ok starting with the first question with putting the animals in order. The order in which you put the animals is supposed to define your priority's in life." She said and I reviewed my answers. Tiger, Sheep, Horse, Cow, Pig. Got it. "The tiger symbolizes pride, the sheep symbolizes love, the horse symbolizes family, the cow symbolizes career, and the pig symbolizes money." She said.

"So goes pride, love, family, career, and then money." I said reciting my answers. They both made a 'not bad' kind of face and we all looked at Gumball waiting for him to answer.

"What? You said I wouldn't have to share my answers." Gumball said. We all rolled our eyes and Marceline decided to leave him be.

"Ok next with the descriptions. Your description of dog implies your own personality."

"Loyal." I said slightly quiet but feeling proud in my answer. Even Gumball looked over at me. The girls had a content smile on their face.

"Intelligent." Gumball said. We looked over at him surprised that he said his answer but all nodded in agreement regardless.

"I'd say this is pretty accurate so far Gumball." Bubblegum noted. Gumball shook his head but kept his eyes on his paper.

"Your description of cat implies the personality of your partner."

"Hah independent." I said receiving a few Oooo's from the ladies. Bubblegum gave me this knowing look and then motioned to Gumball with her eyes. I shot her a quick glare at what she was implying but Gumball didn't seem to notice.

"Persistent." Gumball recited from his sheet. That's when the girls started to crack up. Me and Gumball looked at each other confused at what they were laughing at.

"Okay it's like you guys were made for each other at this point." Marceline snickered. Gumball sighed in disbelief but we both didn't say anything. But I did have to admit this quiz was getting a little freaky accurate.

"Okay moving on, your description of rat implies the personality of your enemies."

"Sneaky."

"Clever." Gumball spoke quietly.

"Next," Marceline couldn't finish since she was cracking up, "Okay guys just say what you put first." She said now trying to contain her laughter along with Bubblegum. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but did it anyways.

"I put steamy." I wasn't expecting a reaction, but they started laughing extremely hard letting it all out. "What is so funny?" I finally asked.

"Coffee is how you describe how you like your sex Marshall Lee." Bubblegum finally managed to say. My eyes widened but I then started to laugh lightly. Even Gumball couldn't help but let out some laughter.

"I put energetic." Gumball said trying to put his smile away but we all started laughing again like 12 year old kids telling dirty jokes.

"Gumball, we never took you for that kind of man." Bubblegum said her sentence being broken up in between laughter.

"Alright alright, now sea is how you interpret life." Marceline said. I looked down at what I put.

"Unity." I said. Bubblegum gasped thinking it was beautiful.

"Whole." is what Gumball had put. I nodded in agreement with him and we all shared a moment of unity, and feeling whole. I can't really explain what that means but it felt good.

"Now on to the last questions. You don't have to say these out loud because they are a bit more personal. Who you put for yellow is said to be someone you will remember for the rest of your life. So Finn huh? Well that makes sense he did help me out in rough times. "Who you put for orange is someone you consider a true friend." Well I do consider Bubblegum a pretty good friend at this point so I'd say that one was correct. I looked over at Gumball's expression to see if it revealed anything but as usual it held nothing.

"Who you put for red is someone you truly love." Gumball. My heart started to clench up and I felt my stomach flop. Of course that's what red was... I looked over at Gumball and this time around it was slightly pink. Which always managed to put a smile on my face.

My mind was racing at this point and it was hard to focus on what she was saying next. "Who you put for white is your twin soul." Marceline and me were a lot alike so that made perfect sense. "And lastly who you put for green is someone you will remember for the rest of your life." Uncle. I couldn't have put anyone else for that color and have it be more perfect.

After we layed on the beach a little while longer I took the speed boat and we all went tubing and skiing around the lake. After that was done me and Marceline sat in the water with beers in out hands while Bubblegum and Gumball ate sandwiches on the sand. One time I sneak attacked Gumball and threw him off the dock, so while I was laughing he grabbed my leg and pulled me into the water with him. …And Marceline happened to get it all on film.

Pretty soon the sun was setting and we started a camp fire with smores. I played songs on the bass and we all just talked our time away getting to know each other, and by the end of that night I could safely say I felt even closer to these people then I did before.

Marceline yawned and her arms stretched out. "Alright guys I'm going to bed." She threw her arm around Bubblegum, "And Bonibel is coming with me." and with that me and Gumball watched them stagger off to the huge tent that Bubblegum had brought. We looked at each other for a bit before deciding telepathically it was time we go to bed as well. So I smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow at me, and in the blink of an eye I threw Gumball over my shoulder and ran towards the tent.

"Put me down you savage!" Gumball said pounding on my back. I just kept running and only put him down when I reached the tent. He glared at me but was too tired to put up a fight and reluctantly crawled in. Marceline was already asleep.

"Goodnight Gumball." I said in a mock sweet voice. He gave me a "Hn." signaling he was not in the mood and we both drifted off to sleep. -

When I woke up I expected it to be morning but it was still late into the night. I groaned when I realized I was wide awake.

I sat up suddenly and stretched out. Searching around the dark space. The only light that was available was the lanterns that lined the dock and the natural lighting of the moon. The first thing I noticed was Bubblegum's super pink hair. Then I saw Marceline sleeping soundly, but when my eyes went to Gumball's sleeping bag he wasn't there.

I scratched my head in confusion. I looked around the tent but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "What the hell." I said to myself, my own voice pierced the silence. I got up now and unzipped the door of then tent and stepped out into the open. My eyes wandered around trying to hear or see anything that could tell where Gumball was. I walked over to the campfire with no luck there either. "Gumball! Where are you?" I tried to call for him. I then heard something from off in the distance. I turned around frantically trying to pinpoint where it had come from. I trusted my feet who at the moment had a mind of their own. I started to run towards the noise, and I saw him in the wind shield.

He wasn't looking at me, actually he had his eyes closed. His back was pressed against the seat and from where I was standing I could tell he was shaking. I became worried and I sprinted the rest of the way over to the pickup. I threw the door open and climbed inside. He was barely fased by me breaking in. His hands were shaking so badly, worse than before.

"Gumball talk to me." I said calmly even though I didn't feel calm. That's when he opened up his eyes, and I saw that same panicked look from before when we had first left the city.

"Agoraphobia." was all his shaky voice could get out. I looked down at him confused for a bit. His hand went up to his head like he was having a head ache. He started to breathe like he couldn't get enough oxygen. "It's the fear of leaving home. I'm afraid of leaving the city." He choked out. And that's when I finally understood his behavior from earlier. It probably just effected him at random intervals.

"I-I have to get out of here. Marshall you have to get me home!" He started to yell and breathe heavier and faster than before. His eye shown true fear like he felt like it was the end of the world. "Marshall please just take me hom-" I cut him off in the only way I knew how at the moment. I grabbed his collar and kissed him. Slowly, sweetly. Biting his lip and trailing my hands down to his hips. His breathing was still heavy but I could tell I had at least distracted him a bit.

He wrapped his arms loosely around my neck and pulled me closer to him, deeper into the kiss. I felt that feeling go down my spine again. That feeling that I had with Gumball and no other. It was electrifying ad it made you feel so alive. Like there was nothing else important then what was happening in this car right now.

When my lungs burned and begged for air that is when I finally pulled away but kept our foreheads connected and our eyes locked on each other. We stayed like that for a bit breathing heavy but not from fear this time around.

"I am your home." I whispered to him. His eyes flickered like he just realized something important and pulled me back into another intense kiss. When we pulled away a second time he had completely settled down.

"Say that again." Gumball demanded gently of me. I bent fore ward brushing my lips against the sensitive skin on his neck causing his breath to hitch.

"As long as you are with me you are home."


	7. Lesbian, Lost, and Late Nights

"Marceline you better not...MARCELINE!" Marshall heard from inside the tent as he was woken up by that bothersome yelling. Those words screamed by no one other than Bubblegum could be heard followed by a splash.

"MARCELINE! THESE ARE MY ONLY PAJAMAS!"

"Oh I'm sure you could just borrow Marshall and Gumball's pants that just MAGICALLY appeared onto the beach!" Marceline said with a laugh. Marshall's eyes widened. What time was it?

Well it was obviously morning as he had woken up to brisk air and chilly surroundings. Marshall stretched out and stared at the ceiling of the tent collecting his thoughts before slithering out of his sleeping bag and looking around. He was the last one up. Well, obviously from the fight that had just occurred between his two friends it was obvious they were outside. Marceline acting as her usual practical joker self...

"Oh shut it. It's not what you think! Nothing happened anyways..." he heard Gumball say in that snappy tone of his. Not to mention it was morning so he was probably pretty irritable. Marshall wondered what they were referring to again but then remembered that Gumball and him had gone for a swim last night and had left their sweatpants on the beach sand. Marshall slapped his forehead at his stupidity. They were probably all wet and gross now from being out there through the night-

But then it all came crashing back down on him. Gumball in the truck, the make out, and whatever else they did that night all came back and slapped him hard across the face. Marshall groaned.

He didn't know what to do now. He didn't know how to approach Gumball or how to speak to him now. Were they even friends anymore? Marshall wasn't sure and felt like his head was going to explode. So being in the irrational state he was he decided it was best to do an irrational thing.

Walking out in only his boxers he unzipped the tent and started to walk towards the dock. He didn't look at Gumball laying on the sand, Bubblegum in the lake soaking wet with an enraged expression, and not even Marceline who stood slyly on the dock chuckling to herself.

"Well hello there sleepy head did you get your required amount of beauty sleep?" Marceline taunted him from where she was. Marshall didn't even spare her a look when he reached the end of the dock and immediately just dove in.

It was better than coffee or any energy drink Marshall had come across. Jumping into an ice cold lake was the best way to clear the fog out of your mind by a thousand miles. He came out of the water with a smile on his face. He gave a flip of his hair and a wipe at his face.

"Well apparently all you needed was a bit of a polar plunge before you wake up . I'll remember that..." Marceline said with a wink and walked casually back down the dock.

"Oh no you don't-" Bubblegum shouted from her spot in the lake and grabbed Marceline by the ankle before pulling her in. Marshall let out somewhat of a throaty laugh from hearing the ear cancer inducing scream produced from Marceline's vocal chords. Gumball visibly cringed while Bubblegum couldn't even laugh because it was just that funny.

It backfired though when Marceline stayed underwater for a disturbing amount of time. Bubblegum was starting to look around her growing suspicious.

"Marceline? Marce-AH!" Bubblegum let out a shriek as she was pulled underwater. The two kept wrestling letting out little grunts and giggles. Marshall Lee started to swim to the dock, pulled himself out, and made his way towards the beach. He watched Gumball as he did so, seeing if he would make eye contact or not. He just wanted some implication that things weren't awkward between them. That nothing had happened.

_But something did happen._ Marshall thought to himself, and as pleasant as last night had been, it really wasn't a pleasant thought.

Now don't get Marshall wrong he had wanted to do those kinds of things with Gumball for weeks, but it was such an intensely emotional moment for Gumball, and he had acted upon it in such an emotionally intense way._ Seriously, the guy was having a panic attack and I just kiss him? I'm such an asshole of a friend..._ Marshall's thoughts plagued him and he visibly scowled.

So it surprised him when Gumball beckoned him over to where he was laying in the sand. Marshall just stared stupidly for a bit before shaking his head and rushing over. He was actually afraid of what Gumball would tell him. Maybe he would say that he never wanted to talk to Marshall again. Or maybe he would say that last night was a mistake. Or-

"Hey lets make up an excuse to get out of here cuz'," Gumball motioned to the two girls who were now getting wildly affectionate, "I don't feel like viewing this right now." Gumball said smiling. Marshall stared down at him wide eyed and relieved. He guessed Gumball was just going to act like nothing ever happened. That was cool, right? Well Marshall told himself he was fine with that and smiled back down at his red haired friend.

"Uh yea... how about we offer to get breakfast or something like that? So you know we can just take a little drive." Marshall choked out trying not to sound weird. Gumball gave him a nod and said under his breath.

"Oh Marshall, always a man of good ideas." His head snapped towards the lake. "Hey! Bubblegum! Marceline! Me and Marshall are gonna go on a breakfast run! What do you want?" Gumball yelled now starting to stand up and brush the sand off his back. Marshall's eyes veered over his body. You see Gumball, especially in Marshall's mind, was one of those guys that looked good with their clothes on and _really_ good with them off.

Marceline held onto a blushing Bubblegum. "Just get some donuts or something." She snapped before they continued what they were doing. Marshall sighed at his shameless lesbian friends.

"Alright well, we should be going then." Marshall coaxed Gumball by grabbing him on the shoulders and turning him around towards the car.

"Indeed..." Gumball approved seeming slightly disturbed.

"Soooo do you know where the nearest gas station is?" Gumball finally broke the silence. I knew that I had no idea where I was going. All I saw in front of me was an endless road as well as behind. I kept on staring ahead, looking at the signs as to give me any clue of where we could get some damn breakfast.

But in reality that wasn't all that was on my mind. Actually finding a gas station was probably less than 20% of what I was stressing about. At first when I had woken up this morning all I had wanted was for things to go back to normal. For Gumball to act like we hadn't made out in Marceline's truck. That was supposed to be the ideal. No awkwardness. No feelings.

But thats not how I really felt. How I had felt last night was free, like something was burning inside me. How I felt about Gumball was complicated, but anyone could tell I had feelings for him. How I felt about the idea of us being together... was content. Okay, so the right word wasn't really content (like Gumball could ever be content anyways) it was more like, fitting. It felt fitting and suitable for us to be together.

So for him to just act like nothing happened made me feel like what we did meant nothing to him, and it did to me, and that just kind of sucked.

"Marshall are you paying attention to what you are doing?" Gumball snapped me out of my thoughts, his favorite past time.

We were on a dirt road with two fields of wheat at our sides. I abruptly stopped the car.

"Okay Marshall LEE, seriously what the hell?"

"Ooooo bringing out the "Lee" part of my name. I must have done something bad ..." I joked with a smirk. Gumball mumbled obviously irritated but it was pretty amusing to see him like that.

"...But seriously where are we?" Gumball looked at me wide eyed. I noticed his hand tense into a fist at his side. Over all he seemed to be getting more worried and I was really afraid he was going to have another panic attack or maybe something along those lines. So I quickly tried to think of something, anything, to tell him.

My hand just reached out to his and lightly molded around his fist until his hand loosened up and I took it in my own, intertwining our fingers. I thought he would get even more tense at my somewhat intimate gesture but it actually seemed to have the opposite effect on him.

"Don't worry, I know exactly where I'm going." I totally lied, but it was worth it to see him chill out a bit. My hand never left his and honestly I was afraid to let go of it.

Lucky for me, when the dirt road ended we had made it to a local restaurant where they were bound to have take out. I pulled into the parking lot and we came to a stop.

"See? What did I tell you I knew exactly where I was going." I said trying to sound confident. Gumball just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not an idiot Marshall, but I'm not going to waste my time, I'm just glad that we found a place." Gumball rolled his eyes. "Also if you could let go of my hand so I could get out of the car that would be great."

I quickly let go of his hand and turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. We exited the car and entered the crisp air conditioned establishment.

"Can I help you boys?" A nice young lady said from behind a desk when we arrived inside the restaurant. She looked us over kind of funny before laughing a bit. "You guys aren't from around here are you? Here just take a seat at one of the booths and one of the waitresses will be right with you.

"Oh that won't be necessary you see we just wanted to pick something up for our frie-" I was protesting but Gumball shut me up.

"That would be lovely thank you." He said in that polite tone of his. He fiercely grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a booth at the back of the restaurant. "It's okay Marshall just accept the hospitality. Besides we might just be getting a free meal." Gumball whisper yelled from behind his shoulder.

"What? A free meal? Why?"

"Well I think they sense that we were lost and that were tourists so out of generosity they might offer us a free meal. It's happened to me before." Well I guess that made sense, but I think it's just so we'll put in a good word about this place.

Gumball and me sat in the booth looking around us. The overall look of the place was cabin like. Artwork of fishing and hunting lined the walls as well as animal skins.

"Well this is...nice." Gumball stated obviously not impressed with the layout. I snorted.

"Oh you're just not used to it, Hollywood." I teased him in my best southern accent. "Bet you couldn't last one day in the outback."

"Outback? As in the Australian Outback? Because if thats true you are getting your accents mixed up." Gumball interjected playing with the ketchup bottle.

"Well, the Gumball is a cranky species specializing in sarcastic side comments and a terrible sense of humour. Crikey!" I now spoke in my Australian accent which seemed to annoy Gumball even more when he pretended to hit me on the side of the head with the ketchup, but then the waitress came to my rescue.

"Well hello boys! My name is Kim and I'll be your waitress this morning." Marshall turned to the peppy voice. This lady looked strange, with an eye patch over her left eye and red knee high boots. "Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"Uh yea I'll have a Coke thanks."

"Same." I said before adding, "Oh and we have some friends that are in need of food so can I get two orders of cinnamon rolls in a box?"

She nodded smiling at my request while jotting it down in her little notepad. "I'll be back in a bit!"

I turned back around to face Gumball who was back to studying the condiments.

"You nervous?" I spoke up. He gave me his attention now.

"About?"

"High school. You know, going back to public school after being home schooled for so long it must be kinda weird, no?"

"Well I don't know. I met some pretty tolerable people this summer at this job I have at a bookstore." I smiled at Gumball's comment only to have him continue. "Yea and theres this one creep that also works there - his names Marshall- and he's pretty much a manwhore." The waitress came back then and silently put our drinks on the table seeing as we were having a conversation. Gumball thanked her and told her we would also like some cinnamon rolls before she wrote it down and walked away.

"So this Marshall... is he attractive?" I said continuing our playful discussion from before.

Gumball pretended to be deep in thought and sipped on his drink. "I'm sure he likes to think so, and I don't see any problem with that." Gumball said with a smile.

"You know it's really refreshing to see you smile once in awhile."

"Well it's kind of hard when you're around." Gumball now smirked.

"I would be offended, jerk, but I know that's not true."

"Oh really? You try spending at least 20 minutes with yourself. It can get exhausting." Gumball claimed.

"Well I bet you wouldn't have said that last night!" the words left my mouth before I could reel them back in. My hand subtly went over my mouth and Gumball gave me a weird look. "Uh w-what I mean is you wouldn't have, um.." I struggled for the right words to recover from my awkward sentence.

"I think you should stop talking before you dig yourself a bigger grave, idiot." Gumball sneered. I didn't even think of a witty comeback to say at him as I just felt a bit too weird to say anything, so I just accepted his reason to cut my rambling off completely.

"Alrighty you two here are your cinnamon rolls all in boxes. Boss says its all on the house. She sure does love travelers. Especially a cute couple like yourselves!" Kim our waitress cheered. Me and Gumball looked around at the weirdness of her calling us a "couple" but accepted the offer nonetheless and we were on our way.

If everyone keeps assuming that we are together I might just start to assume it as well.

"Gumball! We still need to give you the presents we got you!" Bubblegum announced from across the fire. She shot up from her spot and ran to the car to retrieve them.

"You guys got me something?" Gumball asked seemingly surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" I said before going to help Bubblegum carry the presents. We hadn't bothered to wrap them but I don't think Gumball's logical and straightforward thinking really would mind. It was a chilly night, but a there wasn't a cloud in the great black abyss. Only an uncountable number of stars. It was the perfect

"Mine first!" Marceline shouted from her seat next to Gumball. The fire glowing on both of their faces. She took her gumball machine from Bubblegum's hands and set it on Gumball's lap.

"I see, a gumball machine. How original." Gumball mused sarcastically, but gave a genuine thanks. Marceline chuckled at his reaction.

"I knew you'd love it Gumball." She replied. "How about you go next Bonnibel." Marceline gestured to Bubblegum.

"Ooo Gumball here's mine!" and with that Bubblegum handed over the leather journal. A smile took over his complexion. He took it into his hands. Flipping the pages and feeling across the cover.

"This is a beautiful present Bubblegum, thank you." He assured. She nodded.

"Of course. You had told me you liked to write so it seemed like the perfect thing to get you." Bubblegum replied. I took the opportunity to take out my present while Gumball was distracted by the journal.

"Alright guys, it's my turn now." I said before pulling out the bass I had gotten him. He looked at the instrument amused trying to see what I was going to do with it. I started to play the song I was teaching him that one night in the storage room. The first time we had hung out. I saw him visibly nod from the memory.

"So your present was to serenade me with the accompaniment of your bass?" Gumball asked.

"No. This is YOUR bass." I stated simply. His jaw dropped before shaking his head.

"Marshall why did you get me such an overwhelmingly expensive present?" Gumball said seeming taken back.

"The lady gave me a good deal on it, and besides, I knew you would never buy your own." I replied. Gumball just threw his hands half way into the air.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you seems a bit inappropriate and saying nothing at all would be flat out rude." Gumball bluntly said.

"Well just put it to good use and that will be all the thanks I'll need." I smirked reassuringly at him.

So for the rest of the night I taught Gumball a few things while Marceline and Bubblegum talked about who knows what. Just like the two nights before they went to bed before us and it had just been Gumball, me, and the warm company of the fire. We sat a good two feet away from each other and just observed the flickering flames. Occasionally I would steal a few glances at his blank face, waiting for him to speak Knowing exactly what I wanted him to say.

"I'm tired." Was all my redheaded friend said. Yea that was definitely not what I had in mind. I just sighed and stared up at the sky.

"So you had a nice birthday I hope." My gaze fell onto Gumball.

"Yea. I guess it was pretty... eventful."

"Yeah..." Was all I replied with.

A weird silence fell upon us after that. The kind you could barely even sit through without it driving you mad. We continued to sit in silence until I had had enough.

"The nights after you left my house I had trouble sleeping." Gumball connected his gaze with my own at my comment.

"Why, because of a cough? Did you catch a cold or something? Are you blaming me for an illness?" I laughed at his sarcasm.

"No that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is when you're not there it's harder to sleep." I said my voice low. He gave a slow nod of his head.

"So what do you want to do about it then?" Gumball said and I scooted just a tad bit closer to him . Nothing felt intimidating about the conversation because, I don't know, but you know when it's late and it's just the two of you and it's like everything is in a stand still. Like there is no tomorrow, only tonight. Therefore there are no consequences.

"I think you should come sleep at my house more often."

"Or we could go to sleep right now." Gumball yawned and stretched his arms out. I let out a soft laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim?" I received a smack on the head for that suggestion.

"No that was a terrible idea."

"It was FUN."

"Maybe, until we had to get out of the lake and into the freezing night air. I had to sleep with wet hair." Gumball complained although I knew he had a good time. A few moments of silence passed between us again before Gumball stretched and rose from his seat.

"Well Marshall I'm going to go to sleep. Stay out here if you want but I really wouldn't recommend it." I stood up to stand behind him.

"Well then what would you recommend?" I said almost coyly. Gumball looked back and gave a knowing smile.

"Why don't you just come to sleep with me?" Gumball said casually. It was such a strange sentence to me and I didn't really know how to approach it, but I followed him regardless. Back to the tent where we found Marceline and Bubblegum's limbs all intertwined and are designated sleeping spots organized and neat thanks to Gumball's OCD. But I had something else in mind.

So when Gumball slowly made his may under the covers I followed right after him, knowing that I was going to get some of the best sleep I had gotten in the past few days.


	8. Everything You Need to Hear

3 weeks later

"Wait... the whole summer? You, Marshall Lee, had to work the WHOLE summer at your uncle's bookstore?" Finn exclaimed obviously surprised at my work ethic.

"Of course. That's why I couldn't chill much with you. It really wasn't too bad though. I met some pretty cool people." I said as me and Finn continued to walk out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. Me and him take public transport instead of our schools bus system. It was a longer walk from off the bus to the school but, hey, if you spent one day on our school's buses you'd understand.

"Oh yea, Fionna was telling me about that Gumball friend of yours. What's he like?" Finn asked. I let out a small laugh at his question, as explaining Gumball's personality isn't a particularly easy thing to answer.

"Well, he's pretty reserved. He's extremely polite and well mannered to everyone else BESIDES me!" I ranted as we walked through our urban surroundings, the skyscrapers reaching up to touch the early morning sky. "-And he's a talented writer just like you Finn."

"Really? What is his style like?" Finn questioned curious to find an interest compatible to his own. Finn's always been like that from the day I met him on our first day of freshman year. Always been curious and maybe even a little naive. He found out that we had similar music taste and from that day forward that's what we talk about 90% of the time.

"Well technically I have never read his work BUT I hear good reviews." I said smiling down at Finn with my hands behind my head. He just rolled his eyes at me and we continued to walk in the crisp atmosphere that could only be produced by an animated morning.

I still wonder though, as I look around me how everyone could be so happy on a day like today.

The first day of school.

A.k.a the ninth level of hell.

"Fionna said you liked him." Finn said breaking my thoughts.

"Me liking Gumball? Where did she get that idea?"

"Well she said while you were talking about him you just had that certain _thing_ about your voice. She described it as a certain tone, and you would sigh more than usual." Finn shrugged before continuing, "All I know is I just heard you describe him and there was nothing romantic about what you just said. Huh, women. Always looking deep into things." Finn chuckled. The truth is I had told Fionna that I had feelings for Gumball, even though I didn't know EXACTLY what they were yet. Thank god she didn't tell Finn, he's kind of a loud mouth.

"Haha yea... women." I replied shakily to Finn. We were about a block away from our high school when heavy footsteps could be heard coming from behind us.

"What was that about women Marshall?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. Only to turn around in one swift motion and see no one other than Marceline and Bubblegum. The lesbian duo.

"Why hello ladies." I said turning around to look at them fully. Wow, for girls with not so great jobs they sure could dress well. "You both look lovely today." I told them. Bubblegum blushed in her usual fashion while Marceline seemed to be almost bored with my comment. Like she didn't need to be told she looked good.

"Don't we always?" Marceline joked a bit before her gaze fell right next to me and onto Finn. "Who's your friend?" She asked crossing her arms and giving the elevator eyes. Bubbelgum looked over him like he was an exotic animal at the zoo, but in the politest of manners of course.

"Oh this is Finn. He's pretty chill." I said before ruffling his hair. "Can you say hi to the pretty ladies Finn?" I asked him in a manner in which you would talk to a puppy. He growled at me before smiling at the girls in front of us.

"Yea I'm Finn. I've gone to the same high school as Marshall all four years now, so I guess you could say I'm tough competition when it comes to his favorite person in the world position." Finn replied with a chest puffed out in confidence. Bubblegum giggled audibly.

"Well then you haven't heard about Gumball than... " Bubblegum said with a raised eyebrow directed RIGHT at me. Finn glanced at me suspiciously.

"Oh really? Would you care to elaborate?" Finn asked of Bubblegum while sending me unreadable expressions. All the while Marceline listened intently.

"Well we went camping for Gumball's birthday. I'm pretty sure they were up to things while we were asleep in the tent." Bubbles said while Finn and Marceline let out a few "OOOOOO's"

"Oh yea! The pants on the beach were kind of a give-a-way." Marceline added her two cents and Bubblegum simply nodded along with her. I was kind of afraid of where this conversation was going, but went along with it none the less.

"Also sometimes when me and Marceline would wake up and they would be sleeping together in the same sleeping bag! It was the cutest thing ever!" Bubblegum continued while my face grew redder with each passing second. I looked at the time on my phone. We had ten minutes before school would begin. Which could be bad as I had promised Gumball I'd meet him at the school and give him a tour and such. My foot tapped on the sidewalk.

"-And Marshall even openly admitted to me that him and Gumball kiss-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I just remembered I promised Gumball I would give him a tour of the school like, twenty minutes ago, so..., gotta run... BYE!" I said cutting a slightly flustered Bonnibel off before darting away from my little group of friends. I really could afford to stay and chat with them for about five more minutes but the humiliation was becoming a bit much. I had to get away. If Finn had any doubts about me and Gumball's relationship before they were probably confirmed by now.

Not there _was_ a relationship, technically. After we had gotten home from the camping trip this summer our work lives continued as usual.

Except things were beginning to get weird between us, and well, heated. Our lunch breaks would usually consist of me going over the cafe, talking to Gumball, and watching Bubblegum play on her uke. But sometimes I would lead him up to the storage room and we would kiss and make out for what seemed like an eternity.

And then things would go back to to the same old boring thing. Like we were just friends. Like there was nothing between us, and at this point it is wearing me down.

It's wearing me down how Gumball doesn't feel anything, and that I do. That when I kiss him I have my heart and soul behind it and it's just for his entertainment.

I am now feet away from the entrance to my high school. The beginning of my senior year, and I ,Marshall Lee, have something I need to take care of. A confession.

I have decided to just tell Gumball how I feel. Even though he will probably just laugh at me,. I don't care. I'm Marshall Lee the one who hits on all the girls and the guys. Who could flirt with anyone. Well, accept for Gumball of course. He would just punch me.

But when do I tell him? Today? Tomorow? Next week? Next month?

The next time I see him.

Oh now what am I doing. I'm opening the door taking my first steps inside, hearing the loud roar of all the students. The familiar set up of the school all around me. But I can't hear anything. I'm not remembering anything.

All I'm thinking about is Gumball, and what I'm going to say to him.

"There you are! Jesus why did I think you would be punctual." I heard Gumball snap at me. Woah when did he get in front of me. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. But even with his grumpy look, I still felt attracted to him in the strangest way.

"Oh, my bad. I forget that you are of royalty." I said playing it cool with a smirk. He gave his normal eye roll and brought himself off the wall.

"Let's just go to the office." Gumball sighed and we began to walk together. "My schedule is there." Alright. This is good. The main office is just down the hall with a bathroom in it. I'll just pull him into the bathroom and tell him how I feel. Simple.

"Marshall Lee, only YOU would be late on the first day of school. Take a seat please." My teacher "The Lich" said. His name really isn't The Lich we just like to call him that. For obvious reasons. This guy needs to loosen up, it hasn't even been a week yet.

"Hey, I was helping my friend Gumball out. It's his first day-" He cut me off not even letting me justify my lateness

"Gumball? That's the best name you could come up with?" The Lich said leaning over his desk as I stood there casually. I slapped my head and sighed. This guy was impossible.

"I didn't make it up! That's really his name... You better not give me a tardy!-" That bastard, who gave him the right to interrupt people?

"If you don't want a tardy I suggest you sit down in your spot Mr. Lee or I will have no other choice." He gave me a stern look as his words lined with venom hung in the air around me. I shrugged not knowing what else to do and made my way through a row of desks as everyone continued to stare at me like I had just floated down from the sky. Once I had slid into my seat the teacher nodded and began to introduce himself and his class. You know the usual first day of school kind of stuff.

I didn't really bother paying attention as this garbage has been making it's way into my head for about four years now. Instead my mind decided this was a good time to sink into shame for being too nervous to talk to Gumball in the hallway. My mind was starting to punch my insides and it was physically painful, because now I would have confess to him _later. _I sunk a bit lower in my chair.

"Hey Marshall, where have you been?" I heard a familiar yet mature voice to my right. I turned my head only to see a girl I had seen a lot of last year. Her eyes looking almost mischievous, it really brought back a lot of memories.

"Aww yes. The Ice queen. I haven't seen you since junior year." I replied, quietly though, as Lich had the ears of a fox. She did her classic laugh, roll of the eyes, and flip of her majestic white hair. She's had that white hair since kindergarten so no one could ever figure out if it was natural or not. That's how she got the nickname "Ice Queen."

"Oh would you drop that ridiculous nickname for our senior year? And besides my name is Anastashia." She continued looking at her overly pointy blue nails.

"Since when?" I joked, while she glared. So apparently I'm not as funny as I think.

She shook her head, "Well, anyways. Where were you all summer?" She whispered to me. Classic of her to bring that up. I had fooled around with her a bit last year and told her that I would visit her in the summer time. She had obvious feelings for me and I'll admit I probably felt that way about her at one point, but me and her were never meant to be a thing. I hope she didn't feel too dejected.

"Working actually." I responded was the truth but I'll be the first to admit that I haven't always held my promises with her, and it was probably pretty hard to believe me at this point. At first her eyes looked a little worn down. Like she had just heard "no" for the thousandth time when she wanted a "yes". But then she regained the usual fire in her eyes.

"Right...working." She said sarcastically and turned towards the front of the room again.

Finally. My favorite class of the day.

Theater class.

This is my favorite for a couple reasons. One: For some reason my theater teacher loves me. I don't know why but he treats me as though I am the most talented person on the globe. I usually get leads in plays and musicals our school throws.

Second: I'm naturally an outgoing person, and this is the only period besides lunch I can be loud in.

Third: I have this class with no one other than Bubblegum, Marceline, and you guessed it, Gumball. This was going to be good.

We all gathered in the auditorium. I scanned the crowd for my friends and when I saw them I hopped over a few chairs and snuggled right next to Gumball in the front row. His eyes went wide for a second, not expecting my arrival, but then just continued to shake his head and maintain his perfect posture as always.

Everyone was chatting for a bit as our teacher, Wizard Bill , was preparing a few things. I looked over at Gumball who was just minding his own business and well, just looking around.

"Hey, Gumball, you should come over later. I have to tell you something." I blurted out. I mean why the hell not right? His head snapped to face mine and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you just want to _talk?"_ Gumball asked me suspicious of my intentions. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No I really need to talk." I said trying to sound sincere. He had an unreadable expression before turning to face forward again.

"I can't. I promised my mother I would go out to dinner with her after work." He said calmly. I sighed in annoyance that I would have to delay talking to him yet again. Although it was a good time for our conversation to have ended as Wizard Bill (or ) was beginning to start class.

"Hello all of you. My name is but you should call me Wizard Bill. As you know this is theater class, and theater class may seem like an easy A correct?" He asked openly, not really expecting an answer but continuing anyway. "Well it's not. I know you students, some more than others, and I know how lazy you can be. Shy? Timid? We don't use those words here. I need your full attention and your full involvement this year." Wizard Bill explained with dramatic hand motions. Whenever he talked he would walk about the stage and use his hands and his body language. That was supposed to be a lesson in itself.

"Speaking of involvement, we are forming a committee of seniors for the musical our school will hold this year. So if you're interested please come and talk to me in my office after class." A committee? For the musical? That was new. Well of course I had to be on that committee I mean this was the only awesome thing in all of my school day. Now I would just have the challenge of getting Gumball to join ...

The first day of theater class wasn't too awful. I even found out Bubblegum is as passionate about acting as I am. Oh yea and Marceline convinced Wizard Bill she was a boy.

As the day dragged on I realized I have no other classes with any of my friends besides Cake in gym class, so it felt like heaven to go to lunch that day.

"Hello friends." Jake said as he was the last person to sit down and began to dive into his food. The table consisted of me, Marceline, Gumball, Bubbles, Finn, Fionna, Cake, and last but most certainly not least Jake. Speaking of which he just let out a huge fart.

"Dude what the hell?" Finn asked not totally serious. Jake chuckled a bit.

"I thought it would be funny." he said now scratching the back of his head. Yea guys, these are my friends. Jake's manners, although, are a huge contrast to Gumball's who even in school acts like the queen of England is right over his shoulder. He simply smiled and shook his head at Jake's *cough* behaviour. My red haired friend actually seemed to be adapting well to public school life. He's not even the slightest bit overwhelmed even after being home schooled for so long. That perfect jerk.

"So, Marshall's friends, where y'all from?" Cake said waving her fork at Marceline, Bubblegum, and Gumball.

"Me and Marceline are from Bar Harbor, Maine. We've been friends since we were seven." Bubblegum replied in a friendly manner. Marceline wrapped her arm around Bonnibel's shoulder before adding.

"Yea "_friends_" if you catch my drift." Marceline said with a wink. Cake made an "Ohhh gotcha" expression on her face before biting into her sandwich.

"What about you Gumball? Where are you from?" Jake said his mouth full of food.

Gumball snapped into the conversation then and pondered the question a bit. "Well, when I was born my family lived in an air force base in Southern Cali for a few years then for my middle school years we went to live in Alaska, then I moved to Nevada but got kicked out of that school for a strange reason and now I'm here." Gumball finished and everyone was a little silent. After the silence set for a bit Gumball looked up and smiled.

"Just kidding I came here several years back from Wisconsin." Gumball said and looked a little relieved. He didn't fool me though, I can just figure him out like that sometimes.

Okay so I believed him but that's not the point really. As lunch presumed everyone seemed to get along very all acted as though we'd known each other for months prior. Which was a huge relief because if they didn't get along... deciding where to sit at lunch would be the hardest decision of my day.

About a billion years later the day had ended and I met up with Finn on the way to the bus. It was like nothing had changed from last year. The same habits and routines, the same friends (sort of), and the same job. My uncle always gives me the day off from the bookstore and we go out to eat at the juice bar down the road, a tradition lasting since I was eight.

"You know Marshall, you and Gumball seem pretty close." Finn said as we took a seat on the bus. I smirked.

"You jealous?" At my comment he scoff and hit my shoulder.

"Nah. I'm just wondering... what's your uh... status." Finn replied shakily like he didn't know what was quite coming out of his mouth. I looked down at him with a bewildered expression.

"My," I paused to add emphasis, "status?" Finn threw his arms up. I was finding his struggle amusing

"I don't know man, like, are you and Gumball a thing or not?" He sighed. I just looked at him wide eyed a bit before shaking my head.

"Why does everyone say that? God damn NO we are nothing of the sort."

"...Yet..." Finn said with his little shit grin.

"You know what Finn-" and the bus came to a complete halt. I looked at him intensely before looking around to see that it was my stop. He gave me somewhat of a smirk before waving me off. I just shook my head and grabbed my bag before giving him a quick wave of goodbye before navigating my way through the aisle.

The fresh air and sun hit me when I walked out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. I actually didn't wear a plaid shirt today, just a maroon v-neck I had stashed away. I remeber my mother bought it for me last christmas and I had never gotten a chance to wear it.

Which reminds me, I wonder when I would see them again. I haven't seen them since June so they would probably come around within the next month or so.

My father will say the same old thing. Say how tall I was, and how I should really join a sport. Preferably soccer or football, as that was what he played when he was young. My mother will ask if I have a girlfriend. Once I told her I had a boyfriend and she just kind of laughed like it was some joke.

I reached my apartment complex, right across from the river. I knew my uncle would be up there waiting for me, but I just leaned against the cold hard wall and watched the shimmering waters of the elegant stream. I watched the boats and the restaurants along the riverside. Which is weird for someone like me to do, but it was pretty mesmerizing to say the least. It's times like these I guess that make me feel a bit more appreciative of the place I grew up. I wish I could stay here forever with all of my friends. But alas, there will be a time where we all must pack up our things and head our separate ways. Finn and Fionna would definitely go to college. Cake always talked about going to beauty school while Jake had the strangest dreams of starting a new business. Marceline would find a new coffee shop to play at in New York City. Bubblegum would definitely come with her, and be one of the greatest actresses Broadway's ever see.

And Gumball, he'll leave too. I could see him going to college and becoming a writer. Leaving behind his job, this city, and me.

Where will I be do you ask? Here. Running the bookstore. I'll go to work one day and Gumball will be sitting at the cafe counter, looking around and thinking of all the memories. He'll be a famous writer by this point no doubt about it. I'll walk over to him and we'll talk of all the old stories of our year together, but in the back of our minds we will be thinking something else. We will be thinking of what happened and **why **it turned out how it did. How did we lose touch? We won't have an answer.

With these thoughts running through my head, I guess you could say I was in kind of a party pooper mood when I opened the door to my apartment.

"Marshall! How was school?" My uncle asked from his seat at the kitchen counter. I decided to shove all of my bad mood into a very desolate place in my head, just to have some moments of happiness with one of my favorite human beings.

"Good, good." I said throwing my bag on the floor and walking towards the island.

"How's Gumball doing?" My uncle always asks me this question in the strangest way. Like Gumball's part of the family or something.

"He's good, just as grumpy as ever." I said before grabbing an apple out of the bowl in the center of the island, "Of course, if he didn't act like he had a pole up his butt I might get a little worried." I joked (not really) before taking a big bite out of the apple. My uncle let out his classic chuckle.

"Well Marshall I'm afraid I didn't bring my wallet so I'm kind of out of cash." My uncle explained retrospectively, "So that mean's no Juice bar, but we I can still stay and have ramen if you'd like?" I nodded at his suggestion.

"Of course, stay as long as you want." I said before going to go prepare some ramen. My uncle once taught me a very good ramen recipe. Ramen noodles, south korean odeng, bok choy, and even a bit of cheese.

I sat with him and we talked for a bit about nothing particular. He praised me for the audience I was bringing into the store, and I thanked him for the raise. Once the ramen was done though, his faced began to turn more and more grave. I didn't confront him about his slowly changing mood, I just let him say so in his own time.

"Marshall there is something I need to talk to you about." He spoke slowly, almost with caution. My eyes rested on him.

"What is it?" He sighed before replying.

"Well I went to the doctor's office yesterday. I have been having the strangest symptoms lately that I really wanted figured out. He decided a cancer screening would be best just to make sure it wasn't serious, and it turns out it wasn't." My uncle finished and I felt relieved, but I feel like there was more to what he was saying.

"So... do you have cancer or not?" I asked sounding like a naive child he just gave a small smile. He just looked like he was in deep through for a bit before he widened his smile even more.

"Yes, but they caught it early enough, I should be fine." He said calmly. I do worry greatly for my uncle, but he's always had great luck, and I trust him and his judgement.

He didn't really seem to want to pick up that conversation again so we moved on to the next topic. He told me my parents would be coming to see me in about two months, huh, news to me.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Alright everyone, please settle down, I have an announcement to make." Wizard Bill said his hands raised. "The committee has made a decision on the musical we will be featuring this year." He yelled causing everyone in my class to cheer. Me and Gumball knew of course, because we were the ones apart of that decision.

"-And the musical is," He paused for a dramatic effect, "High School Musical!" He said excited and shaking his fists. He was joking, but only Me and Gumboog over here knew that, so we started laughing. Then people caught on it was a joke so they laughed along with us, but I'm sure they still had no idea what was happening. Those idiots.

"No no I'm kidding. The real play we are doing: Romeo and Juliet!" He finally announced. People clapped at the interesting choice. Not many high school's chose to do tackle this play, but with Wizard Bill's skill, it will probably be like 10% original work and 90% hyperactive anime characters.

"Gumball come oooon don't be like that..." I begged him from across the counter in the cafe. He was preparing a smoothie for someone in line.

"No Marshall, you've had twenty muffins in one week. You better pay for the next one that enters your mouth." He said over his shoulder. I pouted and let my finger circle over the glass that displayed all the muffins.

"I'm gonna tell my uncle on you."

"Is that a threat of a promise?" Gumball asked, heavy sarcasm in his tone.

"Oh shut up Gumboog just give me a muffin."

"Marshall lee I swear to God if you call me Gumboog one more time..." He raised a finger at me while he spoke making eye contact with me. He slid the smoothie across the counter before shaking off his glare. "You're testing me child." Gumball growled, cleaning the blender in the sink. It was a nice, quiet, Tuesday night in the store. Only a couple people hung around reading books. My shift was done for the day but Gumball half about ten minutes to go. So I decided the best thing to do was annoy him.

And maybe I really need to tell him something important.

"Hey Gumball?" I began my little sequence of questions.

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?" Gumball paused at my forwardness. He just stared at me from across the counter, seeming to be deep in thought.

"I don't know." He finally responded and started to clean up. I eyebrows furrowed.

"That's not the answer I was anticipating."

"Well it's kind of a question that could mean many things. I don't know was the safest answer." Gumball reasoned. I just sighed.

"Well I safe answers aren't always truthful or relevant to one's true thoughts." I almost purred to him. He looked up from washing the dishes to meet my gaze. I sat up on the counter top now looking at him with a sly smirk.

"How about you Marshall," He turned off the faucet and stood straight up, "What am _I _to _you_?" Gumball repeated my question against me. It was in that moment that I let all my suppressed emotions finally have a chance to show. Sure, what I was about to do may seem blunt or rushed, but I don't care. This needed to be done. I hopped off of the counter but onto the side where Gumball was. He turned to face me fully anticipating what I was even doing, I put my hand on either side of him on he sink, our bodies becoming very close. I loved this position because if gave me a good chance to look into his eyes, which were some of the brightest blue crystals I'd ever seen.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at me his eyes darting around. I chuckled at his blush that was forming.

"I'm going to kiss you." I whispered very close to his lips. His body tensed a bit but before he could respond with anything more I kissed him. Deeply, letting him know how I feel. Letting him know that this was different than doing this with anyone else, that this was different than any other time we have kissed. I grabbed the sides of his face, refusing to let him move his head or refuse my admission. My hands traveled down his neck and all the way to the small of his back.

When I pulled away to look at his face I wasn't expecting to see half lidded eyes . A smile was starting form on his expression. Which caused me to smile and soon I didn't even know how to stop smiling.

"Does that explain... what you are to me?" I said my forehead against his. His hand led a ghostly trail down my arm.

"It was everything I needed to hear."

A/N: Hello my followers, commenters, and silent ninja readers. This was probably the most random ass chapter I've put up but, OH WELL.

**QUICK QUESTION: Do you guys like the length of the chapters I'm putting up? Too short? Too long? I've been DYING to know! **

ALSO! I've been thinking about writing a couple one shots and I'm wondering what the pairing shoul be. Any suggestions?! (adventure time ships please)


	9. A Thing

"Alright let's run through that scene again, but this time, with more... YOUTH!" Wizard Bill shouted as Marshall and Bubblegum ended the first scene. This teacher, is a butcher. He chops up plays that have lasted through the ages and warps them to his liking. Where is the honor in that?

Marshall is actually quite the actor, but I'll probably never mention that. His ego is already through the freaking roof.

I would actually be going to work at this moment if it wasn't for the fact that I had to sit through all the auditions. Marshall somehow got me into being on the committee for the musical, and after sitting through an hour of auditions I'm questioning my judgement..

Marshall Lee and Bubblegum are auditioning in a pair for the roles of Romeo and Juliet. They'll probably make it too, since they're both seniors AND on the committee.

...And now that I pay attention Bubblegum really isn't that bad of an actress either. She has the best voice that I've heard all night, a voice that fits the role.

And well, Marshall, if he puts in the effort can make any gesture of his smooth and romantic. Like he's floating around you in a fluid orbit. His dark eyes glimmering and screaming with passion. Damn him.

Yet even with Marshall's acting skills and Bubblegum's enchanting tone, not even that could cover up the fact that Wizard Bill is tearing this play apart and twirling it around. That man is crazy enough for turning it into a MUSICAL, let alone the "youth" he keeps incorporating into the scenes.

You know Wizard Bill reminds me of Marshall. How he thinks he can do and say whatever he pleases. How he gets whatever he wants...

Marshall thinks he can just be my friend, flirt with me, buy me presents, and hold me while I sleep. He thinks he can just kiss me any time he sees fit.

He can also make me desperately need him as a friend, accept his presents, and cause sleepless nights when I'm not in his arms. Maybe even the strangest of all: he can make me kiss him right back.

Actually no, something even stranger than that is the way he pulls on the strings of my heart. Like I'm some kind of puppet that he can control, and right now, he's making me feel something for him. But that might have happened all on it's own.

"That was great you too, wow. You know Marshall I never expect anything less but Bubblegum that was a pleasant surprise from such a newcomer!. You two make a fantastic pair." Wizard Bill said shaking Bubble's hand frantically as she gave him a smile. Marshall just scratched the back of his head while I watched in amusement. "You too are free to go. Check back tomorrow for any updates on the cAAAaast." Bill yelled in a sing song voice as he walked further away off stage and into his office. I swear that man always acts like he has somewhere to go but never truly does.

Marshall and Bubblegum just kind of looked at each other and shrugged before making there way off the stage. They immediately made there way over to me slumped in one of the chairs.

"So Gumball what did you think?" Bubblegum cheered. I pretended to think it over.

"You have a euphonious voice, you're sure to get the part." She smiled down at me before I gave a glance to Marshall. "Although your partner could use some work." I gave the black haired man a raised eyebrow. He gave me a teasing sneer.

"Yea right you know you loved it." Marshall spoke in a tone one might label as pornographic. He sent me a smirk while Bubblegum began to pack up her things and slung her bag across her shoulder.

"Well I'll see you lads later. Marceline is waiting back for me at home." Bubblegum said now staring at the two of us. She gave a few prolonged glances at Marshall before turning on her heals and heading awkwardly out the door.

"That was so awkward." I exclaimed. Marshall just looked at me and laughed. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Let's just leave. We still have to put in a few hours at work." Marshall said quietly to me before we strolled out of the auditorium and outside onto the pavement. The sun was still up but it was in what photographers call the golden hour. Right before the sun begins it's final stages in the day. It was quite beautiful as it peered through the clouds. I looked to my right at Marshall who seemed to be absorbed by the sky as well. His dark orbs seemed to have golden streaks running like fire through them. I then noticed his mouth that hung slightly agape and shook my head at his childish antics. I decided to take the initiative to begin walking towards the bus stop. Marshall eventually caught on and glided toward me.

"You know Gumball I have a crazy idea."

"Marshall you don't have just one crazy idea you have many." I replied.

"Gumwad. Well as I was saying I have an idea. We should walk to the store-"

"No." I firmly stated. There was no way I was walking all the way to that place.

"Oh but Gumball, the 22 Bridge River will lead us straight to it." Marshall tried to plead with me.

"The 22 Bridge River huh? I haven't been there since I was a child..." I replied now lost in memories. The 22 Bridge River is a river that runs straight through the city and is about 10 miles long. There are shops and things that run along its sides as well as beautiful water fountain displays. It's a unique river because skyscrapers are all around you and your walking next two a flowing body of water.

"Me neither. That's why I wanted to go with you. So we could re-live our inner childhood memories!" He cheered and jumped right in front of me to make me stop in my tracks. I was about to reply but then all of the sudden an obnoxious group of girls came walking by.

"Hey Marshall!" They giggled. I thought I was gonna puke in my mouth the way they were looking at him. What was this some cliche high school sitcom? I didn't think some girls ACTUALLY acted all stupid and bubbly. Marshall turned towards them and gave a quick wave.

"Hey ladies."He said slyly and they just continued to smile at him in the same childish fashion.

"We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and that were coming tonight." The slightly more composed of the group spoke up. Marshall's sent them a casual smirk.

"Awesome. I'll see you there then." He said before turning back to me as to tell them they should probably leave. They said goodbye in sync and walked into the school parking lot to jump in their car. I punched Marshall on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. He was confused by my gesture.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" I snapped at Marshall with my hands raised. He just chuckled.

"I didn't think it was important." He said smiling. I just pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay well since it's your birthday I'll walk the 22 with you." I said slightly mumbling the last part. His eyes grew wide and a smile creep on his face before he gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I blushed not used to this type of affection from him. He took me by the hand whispered,

"You won't regret it." He said smirking and I just sighed.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go out to eat?"

"Gumball let's get some ice cream." Marshall said as he dragged me along the sidewalk toward an ice cream stand. The sun was slowly setting in the sky as a few brave clouds began to change to the color of my hair.

"Idiot we'll be even MORE late to work than we already are!" I snapped, but he just shook his head.

"Nah. Let's just get ice cream." Marshall said and it was final. We both got ice cream and continued to walk along the stone path. We were about to go underneath a bridge as I studied the artwork around it. You see each bridge was very unique from the one before it. They weren't all uniform.

"You know Marshall, each bridge represents a different idea or theme." I spoke suddenly. He kept his stoic eyes on the path in front of him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. When my...mother... took me here as a child she explained to me the 22 themes of all the bridges." I said and Marshall motioned to the one above our heads.

"What does this one represent?" Marshall asked and took a bite out of his cone. I hummed in thought trying to pick up on the details of the bridge.

"Well it's very sturdy and strong. This type of design could last through any storm. I believe this bridge represents family." I assured him. Marshall gave a strange look before his eyes averted.

"I don't like that theme very much." He responded. I laughed a bit under my breath.

"Me neither."

We both continued to walk. Passing by a few stands and a few musicians along the way. It smelt occasionally like summer rain and other times like fresh bread.

"What about this one Gumball?" Marshall said pointing to another bridge covered in vines. This one was one of my favorite as a child.

"It represents growth." I spoke softly to him. The night seemed to peaceful to be interrupted by loud ugly sounds. He nodded content with my answer.

We were starting to get close to the store. The night now dominated the daylight but you couldn't really see any stars because well, we were smack dab in the middle of an urban area. I was now searching for the next bridge so we could cross the river and get onto the right street that would take us right to the bookstore.

When I spotted it I was surprised that I was even able to see it since it was hard to find in the dark waters below it. This bridge was different then all the others, in fact, it almost wasn't considered a bridge at all. It consisted of seven or eight stones going across the calm river. When I pointed out to Marshall that we needed to cross it he seemed confused... as usual.

"What do you mean I don't see a bridge."

"No Marshall, right **_there."_** I emphasized my motioning. He finally nodded with an "ooooooh."

Although this bridge is the most simple, it is the most beautiful. As you walk across to your right you see mini waterfalls flowing down and to your left you see a light/fountain display. As we both took our first steps across the stones Marshall finally asked what I knew he would ask.

"So what does this one mean?" Marshall said as we both stopped walking right in the middle of the stones. I turned around to look at him ever so slowly.

"I believe this one means love." I said suddenly. His eyes shined with something unrecognizable before he turned to face the soft glowing light display. I followed his gaze and watched the mesmerizing yet romantic fountain, rose petals bobbing around it in the obscure waters.

Marshall slowly slid his hand into my relaxed one. His cold skin made me jump, but the way his fingers slid along my forearm gave me goosebumps. It was a completely affectionate gesture.

"Why is this one love?" Marshall asked me in the softest voice I've heard him speak in.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing its because it's simple and delicate yet the hardest one to cross." I answered. He thought about that for a minute but then just shook his head.

"How in the fuck did you think of that? You're too deep for your own good." I laughed a bit at his outburst.

"I'm a writer, what can I say?" I replied and we began to walk across the bridge again. At this point one could argue that I should have been extremely worried about getting to work as fast as I could, but I really couldn't deny the fact that walking through the night with Marshall was a much more enjoyable experience.

We exited the river and began to walk along the pavement passing by the all too familiar Panera and my apartment a little ways away. It's pretty funny considering I hadn't even told Marshall where I live yet. Like I'd want to anyways...I don't want him to see it.

"Do you have any pet's Gumball?" Marshall suddenly began to speak, unleashing his random outbursts of curiosity that I am well used to by now.

"One. I have a cat."

"You have a cat? That's pretty sweet although I can totally see you throwing a fit over all the hair on every single article of clothing you own."

"Well what if I like a little hair?" I replied and he chuckled a bit.

"Gumball, I didn't realize you were that kind of man." Marshall teased.

"Well theres a lot you don't know about me."

"Possibly. Although I do know how you like to put on an act."

"Oh really? Like what."

"Well how act like you don't like it when I flirt with you and tell you sweet things, because you don't want to be like all the girls who swoon and giggle over my words."

"I am NOTHING like those girls." I snapped. Marshall got a bit closer to me.

"Oh you're probably right Gumball. You probably like it a bit rougher than them, neh?" My eyes widened a bit but he continued. "I'm pretty good with a rope you know-"

"And so what if I would like that?" Now it was his turn to be a bit taken back.

"Well then I would adjust to it. Or maybe you would be the one to "adjust" if you know what I mean." Marshall barked out a laugh at his own comment.

"You see Marshall this is why I don't tell you things like "You're a good actor" because you have an ego the size of Wizard Bill's beard."

"AHA! So you do think I'm talented. See when I get you all loosened up like this your inside thoughts just kind of pour out don't they?"

"Shut up Marshall..." I grumbled.

When we arrived at the bookstore the lights were turned off in front where Marshall works which is extremely odd considering SOMEONE had to be working.

"What the hell why are the lights off?" I said rushing into the store hearing the usually ringing of the bell. I could here Marshall's heavy footsteps behind me before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Gumball I forgot to tell you I'm having a party in the cafe right now. You know, since it's my birthday and such."

I looked in the direction of the cafe and saw that it was lit up and I could definitely hear people and music. In fact I found it amazing how I didn't notice it before. I turned around to look at Marshall's stupid little grin.

"Oh, gotcha. Well we better get going than. I can't believe you're late to you're own party."

"Well actually I just wanted to have a small get together but Cake insisted otherwise." Marshall said and we continued to walk. When people started to notice he was there they all kind of shouted the same "HEEeeeyy" that people always shout during parties. Many said happy birthday and crowded around him. A few gave me weird glances and some girls even glared. however I just shrugged this off and tried to find my friends through the mess of people sitting at tables, since Marshall was a bit overwhelmed by everyone else swarming around him.

I noticed pretty quick however that Marceline was the one providing the live music so I knew who to look for now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a violent hand waving, and it happened to be Cake and Bubblegum sitting at a table together. I flashed them a smile before I strolled over.

"Hey guys." I said taking a seat.

"Hey Gumball, enjoying yourself?" Bubblegum asked and I noticed she had a beer in her hand. She slid it toward me and I took a sip but immediately put it down again. "You looked a bit awkward out there all by yourself."

"I actually just got here believe it or not. Marshall insisted that we take a walk along the 22." I rolled my eyes but Bubblegum's brightened.

"I love the 22 Bridge! Marceline took me there a few weeks ago." She said and Cake agreed with her, but then Bubblegum gave me a strange look. "Wait... that's a bit romantic is it not?"

"I guess it could be sure." I replied nonchalant but Cake raised an eyebrow at me.

"So it wasn't like a date or anything?" Bubblegum kept her interrogation going. I sighed a deep and heavy and leaned back in my chair.

"I don't think so no."

"So theres a possibility it was a date?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't **not** say it."

"I'm not playing this game." I stated, pushing my chair back before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom." I said before running off.

When I returned from the bathroom the two of them weren't chatting away but instead almost seemed to be expecting my return. So when I sat down the silence accompanied by their intense looks drove me a bit mad. Bubblegum scooted in her chair and Cake sat attentive.

"Gumball what in the hell are you and Marshall doing?" Bubblegum finally interrupted the heavy silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know damn well what I mean. Come on Marshall likes you, you dig Marshall. Just like, be together already!" Bubblegum uttered in obvious exhaustion on the topic.

"It's not really that easy you guys-"

"Yes it is..." Cake added interrupting me. I just shrugged and the silence returned.

"I'm confused as to why you both are so interested in being in the center of my love life." They both just shrugged in response.

"Not sure. But seriously, I ship you too so hard, I feel like I'm gonna keel over." Bubblegum added. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

After that we all talked about nothing particular. We even talked about the musical, Bubblegum teasing me about me not getting jealous that she gets to kiss Marshall. We were kind of in our own world away from the craziness of the rest of the room. Me and Bubblegum weren't really close with anyone at the party so we didn't really try to converse but eventually Cake left when she spotted Finn, Fionna, and Jake over in the opposite corner.

"Her Gumball you wanna go up to the storage room? We could watch some Princess Mononoke if you want." Bubblegum offered.

"What's that?" I replied and Bubblegum looked shocked. "I'm just kidding you know I love all the Studio Ghibli movies."

"Well perfect than let's go!" She cheered and we ran up the familiar spiral staircase before Bubblegum pulled out her key and unlocked the door. I felt cool being able to go up into the storage room when no one else could. Like I was part of some secret club or something.

We settled in to the couch and she played the movie before grabbing two Stella's from the fridge. The selection of drinks was a bit disappointing but who am I to complain.

About halfway through the movie we heard the door swing open making the two of us jump.

"It's just me guys, chill." I heard Marceline's familiar voice say. She brushed a hand through her hair and set her guitar on one of Marshall's stands. She strolled over to the fridge and settled with an Arizona green tea.

"How's the party going?" Bubblegum asked. Marceline nodded.

"Good, great actually. I feel bad for Marshall he's gettin pretty swarmed." Marceline said resting her feet on the coffee table and sliding into her chair. She looked up at the screen before narrowing her eyes, "Is this princess mononoke?" I nodded in response. "Haven't seen this since I was a young one."

We all sat and watched the movie for a bit after that, before Bubblegum brought up her FAVORITE topic.

"Haha guess what Marshall and Gummie over here walked the 22 Bridge River today." Bubblegum said with a devilish look directed at Marceline. The black haired woman returned the look.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, it's pretty adorable."

"No it is not! We were just walking so we could get to work." I argued. Marceline just scoffed.

"Yea that's bulllshit you guys just love each other." She said and took a gulp of her tea. I rolled my eyes not wanting to argue any further.

Eventually the movie ended and we just kind of talked after that. Me and Bubblegum fooled around on some of the instruments we had no idea how to play (which made Marceline cringe in distaste.)

"Shit you guys we didn't get Marshall a present." I suddenly blurted out. Bubblegum chuckled.

"Well I know that I did, Marceline?"

"So did I. I guess you're alone on this one Gummie." Marceline said laughing.

"It's okay Gumball you don't have to get me a present." A familiar voice said from my right. I looked up to see Marshall's tall figure in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame in that attractti- I mean cocky way he always does.

"No it's actually not okay. Considering the present YOU gave me." I said my arms crossed while he came closer to me.

"Well whatever. What have you guys been doing up here?" Marshall asked looking around with his hands on his hips.

"Watching princess mononoke!" Bubblegum cheered.

"...And attempting to play on your instruments yet failing miserably." Marceline added.

"Marceline I'd really like to see you play on my uke." Bubblegum defied her from her standing position.

"Oh come on Bonnibel the guitar is by far a harder instrument." Marceline said now also standing up. I sighed and rolled my eyes as they kept going at it about stupid things.

Marshall then grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled my side a bit closer to his.

"They remind me of us, the way they bicker." Marshall said to me quietly.

"So we're becoming self aware are we?" I responded turning my head to face him.

"I think they just need to get laid." Marshall mumbled causing me to laugh.

"Kind of like me." I said under my breath in almost a comical fashion causing Marshall to snap his head toward me.

"What did you say?"

"Oh..nothing. Just uh, why did you leave the party?" I asked avoiding other directions the conversation could go in. I jumped over the edge of the couch and settled in followed by Marshall.

"Well you see things were getting a bit overwhelming. I like people but the questions they were asking were getting a bit too personal for my taste." Marshall answered casually shaking his head. He pushed himself off the couch to get a drink before returning. "Well actually personal isn't really how I should describe it. More like I just flat out didn't know how to answer them." He said taking a sip of his drink. Marshall wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned on the television channel surfing through mindless television programs. Marceline and Bubblegum had ended their feud about ukuleles and guitars and move on to arguing about bands instead. It was extremely childish.

"Why what could your fangirls be asking about this time?" I asked. I then saw Marshall's chest rise greatly before it sank back down with a heavy sigh. I turned to look at his face to see his mouth agape like he was about to say something but no words really came out. So we sat in silence.

As it turns out Brave Heart was on so we were mildly entertained for a few minutes of battles and blood and fun before I discovered an eerie silence.

"Did Marceline and Bubblegum leave?"

"Yea I told them too." He said and turned to look at me.

"That's kind of rude, why?" I questioned. He gave me a sigh in response.

"Because...you're the only one I've wanted to spend my birthday with this whole day." Marshall said to me, in the most sincere way he could muster. I got this very strange yet intense feeling of butterflies in my stomach and it would not quit. I felt my face heat up slightly and noticed Marshall smirking.

"Sometimes Gumball you can't even help but react to my comments can you?" He said now roaming his hungry eyes over my various features. I crossed my arms and turned my head away in stubborness. I wasn't going to let him win.

"Oh Marshall you're so selfish. Your wonderful friends threw this great party for you and you're sitting up here watching an old movie talking to _me_." I finished my mini rant. He chuckled a bit before grabbing my chin with delicate fingers and turning it around to face him. His eyes weren't full of mischief and his lips weren't curved into a smirk. His expression was simply soft.

"I think that kind of says something, neh?" Marshall said in almost a whisper. The way he looked into my eyes was almost enough to make my lids droop, but again I stopped myself.

Instead I pushed away the thoughts of what I really wanted (which was to take Marshall right there) and decided it would be best if I acted a bit more like a stubborn little bitch.

"No Marshall you really need to get down there. You have questions to answer remember?" I reminded him of our earlier conversation. Marshall's eyes then glimmered with something before his lip curled into the usual smirk.

"You know I would ask why you're acting this way to me, so stubborn and closed off..." Marshall said in his low voice. He turned towards me and wrapped his hands around my lower back before pulling me close. I looked at him intently to see what it was he would do next, slightly wary in his intentions as his eyes never lost their interest in observing every part of me. The soft glow of the lamp in the corner set a certain mood to the atmosphere that I think Marshall was playing on at this moment.

"-But then I remembered you don't react to sweet words and gestures Gumball-" Marshall said before suddenly changing the pace of his actions to have a more harsh and edgy feel. He pushed my down onto the couch before towering over me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. I went wide eyed at this point not really knowing what he planned to do, but then I remembered our conversation on the 22, and how I may have mentioned my preferences when it comes to certain relations...

"Oh no, you only react to force." Marshall whispered slightly while I tried to show a convey a sense of disdain on my expression. Which didn't seem to be working by the way Marshall was looking down at me right now. Marshall decided it was best to keep his knee between my legs, making me feel a bit more vulnerable to his touch with them spread open like that.

"So what is it you need to force out of me then?" I asked my voice faltering a bit (to which I mentally cursed myself.)

Marshall smirked before swiftly removing his shirt and using it to tie my hands permanently. I tried to pull them apart but it wouldn't even budge.

"How did you tie it so tight-"

"Gumball." Marshall said before leaning down, creating an unsafe distance between our bodies.

"All the questions were about you." He whispered into my ear before nibbling on my on my jaw, causing my eyelids to droop.

"R-Really? Me?" I said but my voice was a bit more breathy than desired. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Yes...really." He whispered and bit down on my ear while now sticking his hands underneath my shirt and roaming them in soothing patterns across my back. I felt my eye's close and an unexpected growl escape my lips.

"They all wanted to know the same thing I've been wondering for awhile now." Marshall continued. My whole body shivered at the way he was fucking looking at me. Like he just wanted me. This caused him to chuckle a bit.

"What is it that you've been wondering?" I questioned sounding a bit breathless. Marshall began to suck an area of my neck just a bit above me pulse. I completely humiliated myself by moaning but he seemed to be further encouraged by the noise. He slowly moved to look me in the face, making me stop breathing entirely.

"Well Gumball, I like you, you like me. I need to know how far I can go with that." Marshall said his lips touching mine with every word he spoke. My heart felt like it would burst at these words, but that didn't stop me from biting his lip before smoothing my tongue over the hurt.

"So what exactly are you asking?" I questioned while he simply looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I guess, what I'm asking is, if we're together or not, because after having you like this couldn't ever let anyone touch you ever again." Marshall spoke softly to me.

"Then you won't have to worry about it, because I don't want anyone else to have me like this other than you." I blurted out. I don't really know where it came from but Marshall tends to make my mind fuzzy and I say things I would rather keep hidden at times.

I smiled at him none the less and he smiled back at me. Marshall slid soothing fingers through my hair down through the nape of my neck, causing me to sigh in content.

"You look really good today, have I told you that?" Marshall said.

"I'm afraid you haven't no." I replied and Marshall smiled one last time before pulling at the shirt that was working as a restraint against my wrists, letting them free. It was then that I remembered that Marshall was shirtless and took my precious time in admiring that.

"So Gumball, are we a "thing?" Marshall asked imitating what Bubblegum always calls it.

"Yes, idiot, we're a thing."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...this has been an unfortunate couple of weeks for me. **

**A friend of mine commited suicide last week, so I've been very preoccupied with that. **

** I'm still very commited to this story and I can't wait to see where it will go :) I'm very thank ful for some of the positive feedback you guys have been leaving me. It's extremely helpful:D **

***&^%$## The other thing I wanted to apologize for was the fast pace of this chapter, I don't know why it turned out that way but, oh well. **

**I would appreciate feedback AND even****_ full length reviews_**

**(p.s:I didn't really fix grammer mistakes for like the last half so sorry if some sentances don't quite make sense. )**


	10. The Bitter Taste of Abandonment

"So how is it down there?" Gumball shouted to me from the couch. He was playing Final Fantasy with blankets wrapped around him cocoon style. His eyes hadn't peeled off the screen as I walked towards him, even when I gave him a prompt kiss on the cheek he still seemed wired in. I had just been downstairs in the cafe/bookstore and gotten a butt ton of manga and a dark roast for Gumball. I set it down on the coffee table in front of us before taking a seat next to him.

"It's...kind of a disaster. I don't think my uncle will be pissed though but we should probs clean it up before he sees it." I replied calmly. "When did you wake up? When I left to get some stuff downstairs you were still asleep.

"I don't know like a half hour ago, why? What time is it?"

"It's currently 4:25 p.m"

"Are you kidding me?" Gumball said before cursing under his breath and finally pausing his game. He sighed before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip, shaking his head before continuing, "I hadn't even realized how much I slept in." Gumball yawned out. I laughed a bit before wrapping an arm around his blanket covered body.

"Well Bonnibel and Marce wanted to rent this place out for the weekend so we should probably get going in the next hour or so." I said before grabbing the controller and picking up his game where he left off.

"Hmmm. What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Gumball said softly to me.

"Well actually my uncle called and asked me to meet him for dinner tonight at about 6, but I could probably meet you at the mall or something when we're done."

Gumball lazily stretched out of his blankets before climbing off the couch. "That'd be nice. Gives me sometime to do human things like I don't know, take a shower perhaps." Gumball said running a hand through his hair and scrunching his nose. I followed in his steps by pausing my game and getting off the couch.

"Who's even working today?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, I think Monochrome is but I could be wrong. Besides his shift is over so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you without your makeup on." I teased him. He shot me a glare.

"Usually I am gentle when I just wake up but you tend to test my patience." Gumball snapped but I just wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes, I know. You can be so rough yet so gentle at the same time." I chuckled before pulling away and beginning to pick up some blankets. He helped as well but every once in awhile would shoot me questioning glances.

"What?" I finally said confused by his body language. He paused a bit before shaking his head.

"It's nothing, it's just...weird. You know like you, and me. Together... I mean, GAH I just, you know what nevermind you're making me say weird things again, idiot." Gumball ended his face slightly red. I just stared back at him wide eyed.

"I didn't know I had that much effect on your speech."

"Yea well, congratulations because you do." He said obviously frustrated. With me or himself I don't know. I just gave a laugh and started to head for the downstairs.

"Help me clean the cafe up. We have a ton to do..."

My uncle insisted we go to Zavino's even though that was about a mile from the bookstore, so I got in a cab, payed the driver, and went. Gumball had just started to walk home after we had finished cleaning so I didn't have to worry about him. I checked my phone to make sure my uncle was on his way, but was surprised to see that the Ice Queen (or "Anastashia" but I prefer her nickname) texted me asking if we could go do something later.

So I told her to meet me at the mall. It might be a bit awkward with her, Gumball, and me but I'm sure all will be calm. Besides Gumball doesn't even know my past with Anastashia so it really won't be that big of a deal to him.

But Anastashia, that's a different story.

Once the cab stopped in front of Zavino's I climbed out of the leathery interior before walking into the restaurant. I spotted my uncle in a booth scrolling through the menu, occasionally glancing around him (probably looking for me). I waved towards his table once he spotted me and came over to take a seat.

"Why, hello Marshall." My uncle began, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting here." he teased, his eyes on the menu. I grinned.

"Hey there gramps." I replied, but he gave me a look. He shook his head before continuing.

"Now don't go calling me gramps just yet.." He threatened.

A short woman in a loose black apron came to our booth then with a saucer filled with drinks. She smiled as she set a drink in front of both of us and my uncle politely thanked her.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need more time...?" She asked of us both. My uncle glanced over at me but retreated back to the waitress, telling her we would need more time. She nodded and was on her way again.

"So how was your party yesterday?" My uncle blurted out. I almost choked on my water.

"How did you know about that?" I sputtered. In the coolest way possible of course.

"I have my ways." My uncle stated mysteriously. I decided not to press on it as he seemed to not be mad about it in any respect of the word.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Well anyways I auditioned for the musical yesterday." I continued earning an enthusiastic nod.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll get the lead, you always seem to." He assured me. A few moments of silence swept between us before he continued, "So hows Gumball doing?"

A hesitated a bit before continuing. "Great. He seems to be warming up well to public school and all." My uncle gave me a look.

"Maybe I should have said how are YOU and Gumball doing, to be more specific." He replied with a raised eyebrow and a swig of his drink.

"Well we're doing fine, thank you for asking. We get along just swell."

My uncle sighed a bit before continuing, "You know I just thought maybe you had found a stable relationship instead of hopping from person to person. I mean, I'll support you either way but your habits do worry me at times."

I chuckled a bit, thinking back on my more promiscuous days. But I was internally smiling as well, knowing now that he fully supported me and Gumball's relationship in all forms. So it made the sentence I was about to say next all the less painful. "Well then you're in luck because me and him are... kind of together." I said waffling in me speech. He looked at me a bit wide eyed not really expecting it before giving me a quick clap of his hands.

"Really? My nephew Marshall Lee, ACTUALLY in a relationship this is quite the honorable day. I do have to comment on your lack of confidence when explaining this news to me." He commented while I just shrugged in response. "You must be serious about this Gumball if you're so nervous about telling me about him." He added with a bit of a snicker.

"Yea well I haven't really felt this way about anyone for a long time."

"Hm, and you know I thought you and Anastasia would be in it for the long run, but I'm glad you have found someone like Gumball instead. Anastasia was a bit more pushy." My uncle said with a slightly distorted expression.

"Perhaps, yet I still don't know what made her fade away, but it was probably my fault." I said not totally solemn but definitely muddled by it. Me and the Ice queen just closed to an end, but I'm really not sure why.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Marshall. You've both moved on and that's that."

I nodded in reply, and after that silence swept between us. Leaving me to take in the smells of bread and wine and strange dimmed lights of the restaurant. Soon the lady came and finally took our order and once again left with a smile. After that we didn't talk about much in particular. He asked personal questions about Gumball and me, to which I vaguely answered back with a roll of my eyes. I asked him if he had started dating again and he just gave me a throaty laugh and not much else. But for the most part, we just talked about absolute nonsense.

But after the food came and went the air grew thick with silence and my uncle went deep into thought. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about, Marshall." He broke through the silence, his voice slightly gruff.

I turned my full attention to him, "What is it?"

He sighed before continuing, "Well you know how I had that cancer screen earlier this year?"

"...Yes." I replied growing more apprehensive with each second. He looked back at me from across the booth with sincerity and calmness which I tried to reflect back at him.

"Well I was called back in today and well, it turns out my condition is a bit more serious than they previously thought." He finished, searching my eyes for any emotion.

"How... serious are we talking here?" I questioned. My mind was screaming out in worry but I tried to keep my true fears discrete. After all how bad could it truly be?

"I was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer today." His words finally poured out. My eyes went blank before my mouth dropped. I had no idea what to think. It's like all my worrying had come to a complete halt and I was stuck in a state of fear and shock.

"H-How can that even be? You've never smoked a day in your life!" I protested against his statement..

"My father smoked. My mother smoked, even me and your dad's older brother smoked. It's a miracle your father and I never picked up the habit." My uncle grimly replied to my outburst. "It has spread to my liver and bones so surgery is not an option for me at this point." He finished still peering over at me.

I just sat in my spot not really sure what to say. It was just too strange of a thought, my wise 56 year old uncle having any sort of serious illness made my brain numb with confliction.

"It's not terminal...right?" I asked the questions the curious side of my brain wanted to know.

He sighed before continuing, "I don't know that right now, but I promise that I'll be alright, you'll be alright, and I don't want you to worry about it too much. I talk to you about it a different time if you really want to know, but for now let's just enjoy our dinner."

I kept a stern gaze on him before shaking it off and nodding in acceptance. My mind was still completely fuzzy. I just wasn't absorbing any of the information being thrown at me.

Slowly, the conversation moved forward. The topic of cancer would be brought up at points but for the remainder of our dinner what we talked about was just a mask for what we were both thinking about.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" My uncle asked casually.

"Well I'm going to go to the mall with Gumball... and Anastasia." I replied. He gave me a wide eyed look.

"That's quite the combination of people. You really are quite the risk taker."

"Yea I know... I don't think either of them will mind though. Gumball can be icy cold sometimes but is actually extremely polite. He would never shun someone even if they were my sort of but not really ex girlfriend.." I stated with a shrug. My uncle gave a quick nod.

"I would hope so. Well I don't want to hold you back from having fun, I'll take of the bill if you just want to head on out." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Are you sure?" I asked even though I knew what he would say.

"Yea yea I got this. You're late anyways, I don't think you'd want to keep someone like Gumball waiting." He joked and waved me off with his hand.

"Well I mean if you insist," I half assedly bleated whilst getting out of my seat. Most people might think I was being rude leaving my uncle alone like that, but they don't know my uncle.

"I'll call you later." I added, making him look up at me. His eyes widened with remembrance.

"Oh Marshall I forgot your mother and father spoke with me today, and requested that you would call them when you can." My uncle informed me. At the mention of my parents my mind grew foggy with annoyance, but I nodded anyways.

We both said our goodbyes and I briskly walked out of Zavino's. The city was no longer sheltered with a nice blue sky, but instead a sun setting in the distance. I checked my phone for the time, 8:38 p.m it read. Sighing in agitation I slapped my face before realizing that **A.** I was late and **B.** I did not have a ride to the mall. I took my phone out once again with a last resort.

I texted Gumball, "_Hey are you at the mall yet?"_

A few moments later he replied. _"No, sorry I'm not you'll just have to wait you impatient child."_

_ "That's not what I'm implying actually. Can you pick me up I'm at Zavino's and I really don't feel like taking public transport."_

_ "Oh, yea, sorry. I'll be there in five." _And with that message Gumball ended that conversation. I took the opportunity to apologize to Anastasia for being late.

_"Hey sorry I'm late I was having dinner with my uncle."_

A stood there for about two minutes anxiously waiting before she finally replied.

_"It's cool, really. Meet me at the food court." _Is all she ended up saying. Knowing her whenever she leaves short blunt messages like so, she is severely annoyed.

Still looking at my screen I loud honking noise made me jump and drop my phone.

"Gumball what the fuck!" I hissed picking up my phone and walking over to the car. He gave me a smirk through the window and patted the passenger seat next to him. I climbed into the car before planting a quick kiss onto Gummie's cheek. He didn't blush this time, but I could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Oh why are you being so bashful love." I said in an overly obnoxious british accent while grabbing Gumball's chin and facing him towards me. He averted his gaze shyly before settling with a weak dwindling glare. I chuckled a bit letting go of his chin and leaning in for a kiss.

I closed my eyes at the first touch of our lips, feeling Gumball tense up. He didn't pull away of course, and when he finally joined into the kiss it felt exhilarating. His finger swept down my forearm and across my wrist making me shiver. I replied to this by brushing my tongue across his lower lip as I pulled his body closer into mine. He let out a small breath obviously unsure of what to do, so I gave another whisk across his lower lip and he decided not to test my patience and finally opened his mouth completely. I decided to tease him though and just continue to brush my tongue on his lip until he pulled away, slightly panting.

"I think you spoke too soon." Gumball panted out before starting up the car.

"I guess you're right, but then again you're always full of surprises." I replied, and with that Gumball started to drive towards the mall.

We drove in silence for a few moments before I broke in, "Hey I told Anastasia I would meet her at the mall as well, is that cool?"

"May I ask who that even is?"

"Just an old friend of mine." I innocently stated. Gumballs hands tightened around the steering wheel and he gave a quick glance my way.

"What kind of 'friend'?"

"Okay, well, maybe 'friend' is not how I would describe it. I'd say it was more of a flirtationship type of thing... well that and we had sex multiple times but you know that's how it goes." I finished and looked over at Gumball who now had a scowl plastered on his face. "Sorry, are you a little jealous?" I half teased. He let out a deep breath.

"Can we just say protective? And yea it's cool I don't really mind." Gumball admitted. I laughed a bit before responding.

"Do you not understand why I'm doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Going out with you. Do you not get how much I like you yet?" I said and Gumball grabbed his chest for a moment.

"Don't say things like that while I'm driving, I can't concentrate!" Gumball stammered.

"I LIKE GUMBALL I LIKE GUMBALL I LIKE GUMBALL."

"Marshall can you please just shut up, you're so much prettier when you don't talk." Gumball said and ruffled my hair.

"I'm not pretty. You're the pretty one." I responded making him scoff.

"I'm not pretty either I'm... clean-cut and handsome."

"Okay well the clean-cut part may be true but I wouldn't consider you ruggedly handsome in any respect of the word."

"Hm you don't think my red hair fits the role?"

"Your hair color has nothing to do with it." I said making him let out a "Hn." in response.

"So this Anastasia girl what's she like?" Gumball showed curiosity in the subject. I hummed in thought a bit before responding.

"Well she is slightly impatient and a bit pushy, although she secretly has a big heart. I don't know you'll just have to meet her."

"I guess so."

"Hey Marshall over HERE!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around to see white long hair and waving hand.

"Oh hey Ice Queen." I said. At the mention of her nickname she rolled her eyes, but her gaze soon fell upon Gumball.

"Oh um hello, you are...?" She asked to which Gumball politely stepped forward.

"Oh I'm Gumball. I work with Marshall, that's how we met."

I leaned in a little closer to Anastasia's face, "He also sleeps with me but we don't talk about that." I whispered.

"Marshall shut up." He mumbled blushing. Ice Queen looked like she didn't know what to think at first but settled with a light laugh.

"Hi Gumball I'm Anastasia, also known as my less preferred name Ice Queen." She said with a little wave. "So wait are you two like, a couple or what?"

I barked out a laugh, "Yea we are. I was expecting you to call it "a thing" but I'm actually glad you did not." I answered and wrapped my arm around Gumball's shoulder, causing him to try to push me away.

"As you probably know he leaves nothing to imagination." Gumball muttered smiling.

"Trust me I know. I know him better than you may think." Anastasia said. Now usually this sentence could be considered casual but she said it in such a serious way it created an awkward silence. Finally Gumball broke through it.

"Well... how about we just get going now. Ragstock anyone?"

Look at her. Laughing at everything Marshall says like some kind of personal ego boost. She's dragged us around to every store that suites her liking and I think I've talked to Marshall a max of five times, since she keeps hogging him to herself.

And honestly I wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that she's being so rude to me. Cutting off my sentences and what not.

But right now she's trying something on in the dressing room so I finally get to have a respectable conversation with Marshall. If that's even a thing of course.

"So what do you think?" Marshall asked as we sat on a bench.

"About?"

"You know, Anastasia." He pressed on. I hesitated before answering.

"She's... good." Is all I said earning a questioning glance from Marshall.

"I know she can be a bit blunt sometimes but she is a nice person way deep down."

"No, she's fine really. Just a bit possessive of things she shouldn't be possessive about." I looked over at Marshall only to see him smirk.

"I see what this is about. You're jealous again." He teased. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow jesus that was hard-"

"Marshall I think I'm rightfully jealous this time. She's been all over you this whole time."

"Don't be so dramatic." Marshall said slightly aggressive, but went down to hold my hand nonetheless. "Okay after this I'll make up some excuse as to why we both need to leave, alright?" he said trying to be understanding. I casually nodded my head accepting his offer.

When Anastasia came out of the store she had about five bags in her hands and a sly smile on her face. She didn't even spare me a glance and just kept her eyes on Marshall's every move. We both stood from the bench, his hand still holding mine, and when she noticed this she shot me the quickest glare I've ever seen. I sent her a raised eyebrow but nothing more.

"So where do you guys want to go to next?" She asked. Marshall hesitated a bit before calmly stepping forward.

"Actually me and Gumball have to go. We have some things to work on for the musical." He lied. Anastasia just stared at him a bit expressionless before slowly nodding. "Is that, is that alright?" Marshall pressed on

"Oh no, that's completely fine I just..." She mumbled. "I just need a ride home." Is what she came up with. I called BS but Marshall insisted on helping her out.

"No problem. I'll get you a taxi." This answer didn't seem to please her much.

"Well that costs money. How about I just ride with you guys." She blurted out, and before either of us could protest she was walking away and heading straight to the place where we had parked. We both looked at each other unsure of what to do but just decided to follow her lead. Like we had been that whole night.

"Hey Marshall my house is that way-" I blurted out as Marshall took the wrong turn.

"Can you come to my place? Just for tonight?" Marshall pleaded with me. He had an extremely gentle tone to it now. Which clashed with his usual cocky voice.

"Um well alright I guess." I said settling down in my seat while Marshall drove. His actions were so mellow at the moment I was easily persuaded.

When we had first gotten in the car I had asked how the dinner with his uncle had gone, to which Marshall responded with "alright". Immediately afterwards the Ice Queen asked him how his uncle was doing, to which he replied "alright". After that he grew increasingly quiet and it was starting to weird me out a bit.

"Remind me to call my parents when we get to my apartment." Marshall said in a pensive manner.

We reached Marshall's apartment and he abruptly stopped the car before we both slid out. The air felt solemn because of his silence and it was eating away at my curiousity. It obviously had something to do with his uncle, I wasn't that stupid. At least I knew what not to bring up.

It was a chilly night so Marshall wrapped an arm around me pulling me close before we both walked inside and up to his place. Everything was quiet and calm, even in the lobby where people would be coming and going. When we went up the elevator Marshall rest his head on my shoulder, and I just let him be.

Marshall swiftly grabbed out his apartment keys and opened the door. The familiar scent of his place hit me and I walked with him to the kitchen after closing the door. We both sat around the island not really saying anything. Until Marshall got up to look through his cabinets for some food.

"Is ramen okay?" He asked turning around half way to look at me.

"Yea that's fine." I carefully replied. He began to boil water and put the noodles in. I just fidgeted around on my phone not really sure what to do.

"Oh yea I have to call my parents." Marshall said with a groan. He grabbed his phone off the island and put it up to his ear. He then pointed to me, "Have whatever you want out of the fridge and meet me in the living room." I nodded and did as I was told. I went straight to his collection of movies to distract myself from the conversation he was having with his parents, but I could still hear some of it.

"Hello dad...I'm hanging out with Gumball...yes I still work there...He told me about it yup...I'm doing alright...Of course I'm scared...Excuse me?...Dad no that is my decision...Dad!..."

Still facing the movie shelf I heard Marshall let out a noise of exhaustion, stumbling, and him flopping on the couch.

"Marshall what is going on?" I finally asked him on account of his bizarre attitude.

"I've had a long day, okay Gummie?" He mumbled. I let out a sigh before I grabbed a random movie, put it in, and went to check on the ramen. I went to the fridge and took out some bok choy to throw into the mix before sitting next to Marshall on the couch.

I wrapped Marshall in my arms and kissed him on the neck. "What's wrong Marshall." I asked my voice low. About a minute more passed by before he finally answered.

"My uncle shared some news with me today, and it's a bit overwhelming." He began. I decided to get into a more comfortable position and lay down, Marshall followed my lead and slid up to my level before burying his face in my chest. "He has stage four cancer Gumball." He admitted and I tensed up a bit at the news. I didn't show my surprise any further than that though, because I wanted to remain calm for the man that was on the brink of tears with his face buried into my shirt, but for him to say something like that was not something I had expected at all.

"Marshall…I'm sorry..." I whispered sincerely and ran my fingers through his dark hair trying my best to comfort him.

"...And now not even 24 hours after hearing about him my parents call and tell me that I need to take over the bookstore when he's gone. They just... I just..." Marshall choked on the last couple of words. I then felt his short breaths on my chest before I realized he was crying. I could feel the tears soaking in and it physically hurt to see him like this.

We sat in silence for a bit. The movie creating peaceful background noise. I drew simple patterns on his back as he gripped my sides.

"You won't leave me, right Gumball? You won't leave me like everyone else." Marshall choked out. He wasn't in any sort of rational state. I wasn't used to this side of him at all. I just said what I knew I needed to say.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise."


	11. The Perfect Family

Everything had come to a halt. It was just me and Marshall and the sweet serenity of a familiar space. You know it was a warming thought to me that Marshall's house was a familiar place for me. It made me think that I was someone he always wanted around, and that is both enlightening and terrifying at the same time.

"My parents are coming to visit in two weeks." Marshall suddenly spoke. We both were laying on our backs on his bed, entranced by the imaginary patterns in the ceiling. He seemed almost half asleep by the way he talked, but I listened intently.

"Really?" I said my voice equally as groggy and rugged.

"Yea, and I want you to meet them."

"Hm, sounds nice. Although do you think I should maybe know what they're like first. So, you know, I don't totally screw up and make an ass out of myself." I half joked. Marshall laughed impassively.

"They're like... the perfect american prep family. My mom's all like "So are you dating a cheerleader yet? Are you on the student council, oh of course not you don't have time for that you're too busy being a republican and saying the pledge of allegiance." Then theres my dad and he's just as bad with his usual "So hows the football team doing, did you try out this year?" Marshall finished his rant and I looked over at him just in time to see his sarcastic smile begin to die down, "But if they aren't the perfect parents, how do they expect me to be a perfect son?"

I was a little taken back by that statement. I'd never thought of Marshall Lee as a person who was burdened by someone else's standards.

"I think you're perfect." The words spilled from my mouth. My mind was about to slap me from saying something so embarrassing but I was completely side tracked by the look Marshall gave me in response.

"Are you drunk?" He joked while I slowly shook my head, but after a few moments he grew serious again. "But I'm not. You're going to find something you don't like about me, and you're going to leave like everyone else." Marshall whispered hoarsely. I cautiously shook my head.

"I won't, I promise." I muttered. I paused for a bit just looking into his worn down eyes. "Do you not get how much I like you yet?" I said mimicking what he had told me in the car earlier that day. He couldn't help but smile at that, and a wave of relief washed over me.

"We should probably go to sleep, it's been kind of a long day." Marshall suggested as he fought to keep his eyes open. I didn't respond but just kind of watched him drift off into a silent state. I turned my body away to look out his window. It overlooked all the skyscrapers and lights, the streets and walkers below. It was such a beautiful view.

"I'm so proud of you Marshall!" Bubblegum cheered as I walked to where my friends were sitting all chill. It was difficult to wake up this morning for school because of how late I stayed up last night.

"For what?" I asked groggily

"For asking out Gumball of course!" She said and everyone turned to look at me.

"It really isn't that big of a deal-"

"Uh yes it is man. Now you won't come and complain to me about your "dry streak" any longer." Finn broke in while Fionna giggled next to him.

"Did you guys even _ask_ what Gumball said in response yet? Like what if we said all this shit and Gumball said no." Jake grumbled. Bubblegum rolled her eyes not really believing that, her actions confirmed when a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Gumball muttered from behind. I didn't need to turn around to know it was him, by everyone's faces it was easy to tell.

Everyone just kind of went into their own conversations after that. I had the pleasure of talking to Marceline about the songs she was planning on playing for the upcoming month. Gumball and Bubblegum were talking about the local writing contest that was coming up and how Gumball should definitely enter it.

"I had a fun time at the mall." I heard a hushed voice say from my side. Ice Queen keenly peered at me from her spot with a slight smile on her face. I just flashed a smile and gave a quick wave.

"Yea it was fun." I stated lightly before turning my head to the front of the room not really wanting to continue on in the subject. I think she sensed my uneasiness because she continued to look at me for several awkward moments before speaking again.

"You know you were acting kinda weird on the way home, why is that?" She asked "innocently". _"Oh uh yea it's just because my uncle is severely sick and he's only one of the most important things in my life." _ It made me almost barf at the thought of actually saying that out loud.

"I uh, didn't feel too well. Must have been what I had for dinner." I replied cautiously only sparing her a few glances.

"Hm. Whatever." She finished and I began to actually pay attention to what the teach was saying. Taking careful notes of The Lich's aggressive teaching style and the way he'll call you out on anything. Seriously someone should report him or something, like it's one thing to discipline someone but it's another to straight out humiliate them.

"How long have you two been going out?" I heard her ask from the side.

"Me and Gummie? Not too long, just about a-"

"Ew. I don't need to hear your pet names." She made a face whilst looking at me. I just gave her a confused glare back about to defend myself but she beat me to it, "Anyways. Well when do you plan on ending that thing?" She asked coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Marshall who are you trying to fool. You know you'll just get bored of banging him one of these days and leave him like you do everyone else." She spat back. My eyebrows furrowed defensively.

I hushed my voice down to a level where only she could hear, "For your information Ice Queen we haven't even had sex."

She laughed a bit, "Oh wow living the straight edge life now Marsh? Seems a bit different than us does it not. It must be quite dull."

I was feeling a bit beaten with this conversation at this point. "No, actually. Gumball's just got class, and you were a piece of trash." I blurted out before even thinking about what I was saying. Her grey eyes grew wide with fury before she sharply turned to the front of the room obviously pissed beyond belief. I slowly turned my head as well, kinda feeling like an asshole.

"If he had class he wouldn't have even have gone out with you in the first place." I heard her mutter from her spot. I suddenly didn't feel guilty for calling her trash.

"Alright class I hope you all had a good look at the casting board outside of my office." said from the stage, before looking directly at me and then Bubblegum, "Especially you two." He bellowed dramatically from his spot. Bonnibel and I just sort of looked at each other confused before it both dawned on us, "Yes now before you begin spazzing with joy I'd just like to formally tell you both that you got the two leading roles, and congratulations." He finished with a bow directed at us while the everyone including Gumball and Marceline clapped their hands in praise.

After Wizard Bill joked with Bubblegum and I about our audition he began to start going through this week's agenda and what we need to have accomplished for our final performance. You know, usual school things.

I was in a group with this guy everyone calls "the Flame Prince" (he actually got that nickname because he was dated the Ice Queen once in like 8th grade but that's another story) and this guy could be a total asshole sometimes. Honestly I'm just gonna let him do whatever he wants and improvise for our actual performance. I don't need him to bitch me out for wanting something that he does not.

Seriously though what does Fionna see in this guy, she should really be kicking it with my main man Finn, but no she settles for this dick with a red mohawk. Hm. Whatever, I guess that's none of my business.

"So, Gummie, can we walk to your house or what?" I suggested playfully wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked away from the high school.

"I wouldn't suggest it. You'll just get bored watching me write for the upcoming contest and _try something_ on me and then I'll get mad and you'll be all like "oh come Gummie don't be such a prude" and I'll be all like "no just leave me alon-"

"Well how about you come to my house then hm? I have plenty to do there thus me leaving you alone." I countered leaving him to look at me slightly annoyed that he'd run out of excuses. He just sighed before answering.

"I guess that would be fine... as long as I have a place to write."

"Oh my god finally!" Marshall yelled when we walked into his apartment, "This has been the longest Monday." He finished before throwing his bag on the floor and running for his room. I simply rolled my eyes and slumped into a seat at the kitchen counter where his computer was located.

"Take whatever you need from the fridge!" I heard Marshall's faded out yell call from his room. I didn't respond, he says that literally every time I come over at least twice. I quickly began my work, first by taking out the slip I go that has all of the contest details.

Looking it over a few times might be a good idea.

-CONTEST RULES-

-Must be appropriate for children- young adults. (Limited profanity, sexual content, ect.)

-Entries must be 50,000-150,000 words long. Any more or any less will be disqualified.

-All original work please.

- Bring manuscript of entry with the form below.

-Deadline: December 20th.

I ripped off the form at the bottom of the page and threw the rest in the trash. Staring at the screen in front of me I decided just to start brainstorming ideas, phrases, and anything I could get onto the page.

And quite honestly...I wasn't doing so well. After about five minutes of sitting there in total frustration and writer's block I sprang out of my chair and headed for the fridge, grabbing a soda and running a hand through my hair. I sighed leaning back against the fridge a bit before eyeing up the sink, and all the dirty dishes piled up in it.

"Why not..." I muttered to myself before springing off the refrigerator door to clean the various bowls and plates covered in grease and filth. My hope was just to get my mind off of writing and do what I do best. And that is cleaning.

Eventually when I was done with the dishes I went to sweeping, and then to dusting, I washed the windows a bit, and even reorganized the pantry. The microwave was a bit tougher to scrub due to the fact that Marshall Lee was a big Hot Pocket eater, this was blatantly obvious by the cheese stains all over the clear plate.

"Good lord Marsh why do you eat such terribly disgusting foods." I growled before aggressively throwing the towel into the sink.

"Hey, don't talk about Hot Pockets like that." I turned around to see Marshall leaning against the door frame. He had a black button up sweater on with the all the buttons undone and nothing underneath, no pants even. Nothing but dark boxers to match the sweater. "Besides what the hell are you even doing? Is this how people write nowadays or...?"

"Okay first of all the fact you know I'm talking about Hot Pockets says something in itself." I snapped back before reclaiming my seat in front of the computer screen, "And for your information I have no idea what to write about." I grumbled before resting my head against the hard table top. I felt a light pressure against the middle of my back that slowly snaked down to the small of it. Delicate fingers traced along my sides causing my muscles to tense, rejecting the relaxing sensation. My body just wanted to be frustrated and Marshall wasn't allowing it.

"Why do you have to write it right now? The deadline isn't for awhile."

"Well if I'm to write the max number of words in two months then it would be wise to at least think of some ideas right now." I muttered with my head now resting on a nest of my own arms. Marshall's hand swiftly retreated from my back.

"Then... write about me."

"What?"

"Yea, write about me and Bubblegum and Marceline. Write about what you know." He mentioned and I began to slowly sit up right.

"I'm not gonna make a story about the "extravagant" adventures of high school students. Too unoriginal and boring to write." I exclaimed tiredly. Marshall just shrugged.

But the more that I thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. Well I mean, to at least base the characters off of them. I would never admit it though to Marshall though, not right now anyway.

So as my mind started to flood with ideas at a much higher rate than before I began to just throw up my thoughts onto the screen, with a half-attentive Marshall sitting in a chair beside me. As the minutes ticked by he slowly grew more bored and began to play with my hair and side of my face.

"I did forget to ask what is the reward in wearing nothing but boxers and loose fitting sweater." I said sparing him a glance directed at his outfit.

"It's comfy, and it makes me look good."

I scoffed, "Right, okay well it's kind of distracting."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and besides I think you should try it for yourself."

"I'll pass."

"No Gumball come on-" Marshall said suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my seat. I let out a sound of surprise and before I even knew what was happening I was thrown onto the couch with Marshall's body hovering over mine.

"Marshall! What are you doing." I growled as he forced my shirt over my head. I attempted several times to push him off of my but everything was so rushed It seemed impossible. The only sounds he was letting out was light hearted laughter.

The commotion of Marshall stripping me had come to a halt but as soon as he was done he took my shirt and pants and ran for his room locking the door behind him. My breathing was heavy from the struggling so much. "What is his problem". I hissed now sitting up on the edge of the couch, feeling a new sense of exposure all over my skin.

"Marshall what are you doing!" I said in between heavy breathing.

"Getting you a sweater!" A slightly muffled voice yelled back, and just as promised he came back with a grey sweater. "There you are." Marshall stated smugly, his hands resting at his hips. He threw the sweater onto my lap and I looked down at it a bit before giving him a glare.

"Where are my clothes." I requested with a raised eyebrow. He just gave me a shrug and I swiftly stood up to his level. Without disconnecting our eye contact I forced my arms into the sleeves as dramatic and rough as possible. I watched as Marshall's eyes darted down the length of my body, only to come back up and meet my face once more. His eyes were marked with interest and a certain degree of need I hadn't seen from him just moment's before.

"I like how that looks on you." Marshall purred grabbing a side of the sweater and running his hand down it.

"Really?" I replied our voices becoming suddenly softer.

"Yes."

"Because I think you put this on me just to take it off." I muttered. Something flickered in his dark orbs, almost acting as a subtle confirmation of his true intentions. His hands went to my shoulders, and in a sinfully slow manner trailed them down my arms, causing the sweater to go down with it.

"See? You couldn't even last a minute." My voice came out shakier than I would have liked. After Marshall's hand went to the center of my chest with a light push we moved almost in sync back to our places on the couch, Marshall conveniently being the one to hover over me once more. His hair swaying lightly with the momentum.

Whenever we are positioned like this it's like a whole other side of me ripens up. Like the only part of me that has ever existed is the one that exists right now. I know this may sound corny, cheesy, maybe even cliche. But with Marshall's rough yet tentative lips on my neck, no one in my spot could deny the intimacy of the situation. I roll, bathe, in all of this. His smell that makes my toes curl and the occasional flick of his tongue.

Marshall began to lightly grind against me making my lids droop and my hands grip onto his ass encouraging the motion. He nibbled up my neck until he reached my ear, "Would you let me?" He breathed out, and I shivered at the feel of his breath on my sensitive skin.

"W-What?" I questioned shakily. I felt him smirk.

"Would you let me...fuck you." He replied now pulling away to look me in the eyes. I tried to remain emotionless but if I was blushing on the outside as much as I was blushing on the in then that was not the case. "I'll be gentle..." He persuaded as his hand trailed down the center of my abdomen, all the way to the waistband of my boxers, where he ran his thumbs across my lower stomach. I moved into the touch causing him to pull them down just an inch more. "Well?"

"Stop doing stuff like that when I'm trying to think." I said causing him to chuckle and come down to my face, brushing his lips against my own before pressing them into mine. I bit his lower lip and swiped my tongue along the underside of his tongue.

I was so wrapped up in the kiss I almost didn't notice the fingers that were traveling closer and closer to what was begging for attention.

But as soon as he wrapped rough fingers around my arousal my legs started to shake, and then went to immediately close up around him. At first I thought it was just from nervousness but then my stomach tightened and I felt like I was going to puke.

Marshall could tell all my muscles had tensed up and immediately pulled away from where he was grabbing. "Woah, are you okay?" Marshall now hovered over my face, both his hands at my shoulders. "You're super pale man."

"I-I don't know." I replied my eyes darting from one side of his face to the other. He looked down at me concerned before getting off me fully. He grabbed my hand and helped me get off the couch before running into his room, coming back with a pile of some of his clothes. I was about to take them but instead felt the need to puke and immediately ran for the bathroom.

I didn't quite know what was wrong with me, but as soon as he touched me there my whole body just rejected it, I felt almost afraid. But I really like Marshall, and I wanted it, very much in fact.

Soon Marshall slowly opened the door, and came to my side to make sure I was doing alright and began to rub my back. Well besides the fact that I was throwing up my lunch into his toilet. Eventually though I was done and cleaned up, but totally confused and wanting some space.

"Here, I got you some water." Marshall seemed genuinely distressed about the whole situation. I took a gulp before setting it on the bathroom counter, but it really didn't help the uneasiness that was crawling in my skin. So we sat there a bit not really saying much, I just continued to stare up at the ceiling and he continued to stare down at me in worry.

"Did I...do something wrong? Did I go too fast or..." Marshall suddenly spoke through the silence. I shook my head. He tried to touch my shoulder but I just couldn't mentally take anyone touching me right now. I backed away from his hand and he sent me a look of hurt on his face.

"No it's not you Marshall. It's me, I just don't know why I can't..." I faded out mid way through the sentence and stood up. He followed my lead and I walked out of the bathroom, too the clothes that Marshall gave me, and I hurriedly threw them on.

"Wait Gumball, why don't you just lay down."

"No I have to go. Right now." I said, hastily grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

Marshall grabbed my wrist, hard. I spun around to look at him, disconnecting his grip in the process. "Gumball seriously just lay down and I'll make you spaghetti or something. I'll leave you alone and let you chill out a bit." He soothed. I stood in my place my mind rushing through thoughts incredibly fast. Pretty soon though my mind slowed down enough for me to weakly nod my head, Marshall doing the same in response.

"I'll get you some blankets and uh, I don't know put on some Freaks and Geeks or something." He said and went off to his room. I had to laugh a bit at how he was handling this, it was just so typical Marshall.

MARSHALL POV

"Are you sure I can stay?" I asked Gumball as he looked up at me from the couch.

"Yea it's not like I have some contagious disease or something." He replied, snappy as ever.

So Gumball and I just sat together, him on the couch and me on the floor. Totally entranced in Freaks and Geeks. Well that is until I grew curious/ worried.

"If you don't mind me asking Gumball why did you react in that way?" I asked cautiously. I was actually really scared for his answer but I felt almost obligated to ask.

He didn't speak for quite awhile, taking a deep breath in before even answering. "Marshall?"

"Yea?"

"You know how some of your anxieties come from your family and parents and such?"

"Mhm." I replied listening intently, turned completely around to look at him.

"Well since you've been totally honest with me about your family I think you deserve to know a bit about me," Gumball said. I gave him an earnest look but remained silent, not really knowing what he would say.

"When I was ten that was the first time my mom told me that she didn't love me and wanted me gone. She was unbelievably cruel to me, constantly putting her superficial needs over my basic human ones. Don't get me wrong I got three meals a day, clothes, and a bed, but I did not have a motherly figure in my life." He paused as if in thought about something.

"I can relate to that." I suddenly barked out, slightly embarrassed by my obnoxiousness. Gumball gave me a small smile as if indicating he knew that, but there was so much more to his story.

"...But something I did have was a dad. A dad who I thought loved me and wanted to protect me from my his horrible wife." Gumball's face was grim, realizing the end to his tale wasn't something he wanted to think about, forget about saying it outloud. His knuckles turned white and crystal blues eyes turned to a shade of grey.

"Gumball..." I uttered as the pieces came together and I finally realized what was going on. It made my insides blench in disgust.

"When I was in eighth grade that was the first time that he molested me." He choked out, his eyes starting to gloss over. Even though I knew what he was going to say I gasped, but didn't display any more emotion after that. It wasn't my place to be emotional.

I felt an intense need to do something for him then. I felt like a terrible frien- no, _boyfriend_ for just watching him suffer in his thoughts. So I got up off my spot and sank in next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Thankfully he didn't flinch this time or try to pull away. Then I'd feel like the biggest asshat in the world.

Gumball never shed a tear, but I could tell he was fighting something in his head that'd he'd been fighting for a long time.

"Where is your dad now?"

"I'm not sure where either of my parents are to be honest." He replied bleak, "and I don't care." He looked up at me with an extremely serious look like he needed me to listen. "And Marshall, you are one of the only ones that know, please don't make me regret trusting you."

I nodded in response,"But if you don't mind me asking, well who do you live with then?"

"My grandma actually." He replied with a slight smile, scratching behind his head. "She's nice, but well, very blunt."

"Kind of like you."

"Your pretty funny aren't you."

"I'm not making a joke, but your sarcasm is not needed." I replied. We bickered a bit before we realized how quickly we could bounce back and move onto different topics, no matter how serious we were being before.

"Gumball."

"Marshall." He said looking me in the eyes with his naturally classy/smug look.

"Let's just... forget about everything. I mean it's impossible to just completely forget and I understand that. I'm not trying to be insensitive to anyone's situation I just think-"

"Quit rambling." He snapped, causing me to smirk. Whenever he get's all bitchy like that it actually amuses me so much more.

"What I'm trying to say is let's stop letting our bad parents ruin our lives." I blurted out causing him to flinch away a bit.

"Hm. You're probably right for once." He agreed coldly, but softened up a bit when I gave him a random eskimo kiss .

"Oh Gumball you're quite the blusher, you know that?"

He furrowed his brow, "I am definitely not. That's just my skin tone, you do realize I'm a ginger extremist don't you?" I barked a laugh.

"No I can _definitely_ tell that it's a total blush, and frankly I don't know who you're trying to fool."

"Whatever, I guess you're just too stupid to realize-"

"You really shouldn't go there Gumball," I tested causing him to raise an eyebrow, "I can be pretty observant especially when it comes to you."

"Oh Marshall you're quite the obsessor, you know that?" He mocked me. I just shrugged. "Also this is kind of random but what are we doing with your parents with they come over?"

"Stop being so nervous Gumball. You'll be just fine." I assured him as we waited in my apartment for my parents to arrive.

"Sorry I can't help it! I just really need them to like me."

"Pshh trust me you really shouldn't care about that." I assured. Although it really didn't do much. He was still a nervous wreck.

We both sat in strange small talk for awhile before I heard a knock at the door. I sprung from my seat on the couch, Gumball following my lead, "Well, let's get this over with." I breathed out whilst walking slowly to the door.

"Mom, dad." I said plainly after swinging the door open.

"Hello Marshall."


End file.
